Way of the Blade
by Acidika
Summary: Two lone survivors; Alice and Black Rock Shooter. They've survived the outbreak by using blades, while everyone else around them worries about guns and ammo. They charge into battle, blades drawn, and slaughter their foes with no regret. But they will soon realize they share a common connection they never even dreamed of. Rated M for smut, violence and language. Extinction AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The inspiration for this story is actually kinda funny: My friend hates Resident Evil and Black Rock Shooter with a fiery passion, so, on a whim, I started to write this, just to piss him off. By the time I began to write the 9th chapter, I realized that this story was actually progressing successfully to the point where I (at that moment in time) considered publishing it here.**

**So I did.**

**And, if by some ungodly MIRACLE, you are reading this, dude. _BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY_! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>The sands of the Nevada desert stretched for miles without end. Not that it mattered to a lone figure standing atop a particularly larger dune. She just followed the pull her instincts were directing her, without a second thought.<p>

Trudging down the side of the dune, she walked in silence, her path set to the southwest. Plenty of daylight left to burn, so she'd get several miles underfoot before setting her camp for the night.

An hour later, a barely audible sound caught her ears. Faint popping sounds, some repetitively fast chattering, some slower, spontaneous sounds...

Gunfire.

Smirking, she immediately began striding in the direction she could hear the gunfire, her long brown duster trailing behind her.

By the time she'd reached the site of the battle, she wasn't surprised to see a massive group of zombies swarming around what appeared to be a camp of vehicles, dozens upon dozens of armed survivors shooting at the zombies as they attacked at random.

With her objective clear, the woman reached beneath her duster and withdrew two kukris before charging directly into the nearest group of feasting zombies.

With ease, she decapitated three of them before they even sensed she was there. Before the remaining two could react, she impaled her kukris through their foreheads, wrenching them free with a grunt before charging towards her next targets; two zombies that were chasing after a young blonde teen, screaming loudly as she sprinted as fast as she could.

Inches from grabbing her, she stabbed them through the necks, then twisted her blades viciously, pulling them free as the girl turned and gawked at her for a moment, their gazes locked.

"Who..." The girl only managed to speak one word before the woman sprinted away, leaving the two zombie corpses in her wake. "...Are you...?" The girl finished her question after the woman sliced apart another passing zombie on her way to save another survivor.

Amidst the gunfire and screaming, the woman's sensitive ears caught the sound of a commanding female voice barking orders to the others. She glanced in the direction it was coming from, and saw a fiery redhead with an M4 dictating the flow of the defense.

So she's their leader... The woman thought to herself before continuing with her slaughter of the zombies remaining in the camp.

By the time she had tracked down the last surviving zombie, she had barely broken a light sweat. With a swift kick to the temple, she knocked the zombie's head right from their shoulders, causing it to land at the feet of the redhead woman several feet away.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Are you insane?!" The redhead woman exclaimed, jumping back from the severed head, ignoring the fact that this new woman just KICKED it off the zombie's body without any issue. She was more concerned by the fact this woman was drenched with blood, none of which was her own. "You'll get infected with all that blood!"

"No, I'm fine. Been doing this for years." The woman with the kukris replied, her voice quite low. "Trust me... I'm fine."

"Well... at least clean yourself off, so we're not paranoid... If you want to join our convoy, that is..." The redhead woman had a strange expression on her face; a mixture of hopeful and embarrassed.

"...Fine." The woman sheathed her dual kukris onto her lower back. "But I need names. Who's the blonde girl behind you? I saved her earlier."

"That's K-Mart. My name is Claire. Claire Redfield. What's your name?" The redhead put her M4 up onto her shoulder as she glanced at the blonde girl beside her.

"Alice."

"Well, follow me. You need to get cleaned up." Claire jerked her head to have Alice join her. "After you're finished, hop into the Hummer. We were getting ready to leave when the zombies arrived."

Alice followed Claire to a barn nearby, then handed over a bottle of vodka, which made Alice raise an eyebrow at the Russian booze.

"We ran out of soap, and this is surprisingly effective." Claire replied sheepishly.

"I'm more concerned with where you were hiding it." Alice took the vodka and was amused to find that the cap was already opened.

"I had a shot earlier, but I just shoved it into my back pocket when we were attacked." Claire blushed slightly before remembering the reason they were talking in the first place. "Better clean yourself up, I'll be waiting in the Hummer."

Leaving the barn, Claire stopped at the entrance with her hand on the door frame when Alice called her name. "You want the bottle back when I'm finished?" She asked cheekily.

Claire shouldered her M4 as she glanced back at Alice with a smirk. "Join me for a drink tonight... okay?"

"Is that a date?" Alice teased as she shrugged off her duster to get rid of the blood.

"Maybe... maybe not. It's just a drink." Claire replied before leaving Alice to smirk and continue cleaning herself up.

By the time she'd finished removing the infected blood from her body, Alice was quite surprised to find that the pocket sized bottle was still close to full, even after her 'bath'. With a shrug, she shoved it back into her pocket, for the time being until her... Date with Claire, later that night.

Miles away from the budding romance, another female traveler was staring into the distance of the desert. Unlike Alice, however, they were only carrying a single katana on her hip. But, similar to Alice, they wore a long duster - a black one.

With intense blue eyes, her face was expressionless, seemingly devoid of any possible emotion as she descended her lofty sand dune perch and rested her hand on the grip of her blade as she walked.

Within minutes, she caught sight of three shambling zombies ahead of her in the blowing sands. They hadn't noticed her presence yet, so she tightened her grip as she sprinted towards her targets.

In the blink of an eye, she had decapitated all three zombies in a fluid graceful movement. She wiped her katana blade clean before smoothly sheathing it once again on her hip. She walked away without even batting an eyelash, leaving her latest kills to continue rotting in the sands.

"So tell me... Where did you get the name K-Mart?" Alice peered at the young blonde sitting in the front passenger seat beside Claire, who was driving at the front of the whole convoy.

"From K-Mart." The teen quipped before smirking. "No, seriously. I was hiding inside of a K-Mart store when Claire and the convoy found me. The name just stuck ever since then."

"Cute." Alice smirked, amused by the simple story. "And here I was thinking you took out a whole store's worth of zombies in a K-Mart all by yourself."

"Non-combatant." Claire indicated K-Mart with her thumb. "Never touched a gun before. Right, K?"

K-Mart's slight embarrassment made Alice smile to herself before rejoining the conversation. "What about a blade?"

"I'm sorry?" Claire and K-Mart were shocked by Alice's sharp alternative combat method.

"Blades. Machetes, kukris, katanas... knives? y'know, sharp things... stabby things." Alice explained, pulling out a switchblade from her duster pocket to prove her point, snapping it open with a distinctive click.

"No, god no!" K-Mart visibly shuddered at the thought of getting within grappling range of a zombie - willingly - just to kill it with a knife. Too much risk for too little reward. She'd rather shoot it from a safe distance and move on with her day. "A bullet will almost always kill a zombie, but blades don't."

"Not true." Alice hummed. "I killed 178 zombies in the last two days alone. Guess how many times I swung my blades?"

"178?" K-Mart guessed, clearly thinking of the 'one shot, one kill' method.

"Try 150 swings." Alice smirked. "Double kills." She added when K-Mart started to use her fingers to calculate the contradiction.

"Exactly how many blades do you carry on you, Alice?" Claire spoke up from the driver seat, sounding curious.

"Five." Alice replied as she folded her switchblade and held it up for Claire to see in the rear-view mirror. "One switchblade, two kukris, and two combat knives."

With each revelation, Alice unsheathed each and every blade she carried, showing them to Claire in the rear-view mirror each time. All her blades were extremely sharp, but appeared to be well worn from heavy usage. Not surprising, since it seemed to be her only fighting method.

"What about a gun? Do you even have a pistol?" Claire asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Yup. Rarely use it though." Alice reached under her right arm - revealing that she was likely left handed - and withdrew a nickle plated M1911a1 from a hidden shoulder holster. "Carried this during the shitstorm in Raccoon City with it's twin... but I lost the other one during my escape from the nuke."

"You survived Raccoon City?" Claire glanced directly at Alice in mild disbelief. "Sounds like you used them more then, than you do now."

"To be honest... I only fired the pistols, like... Once. Simultaneously. After that, I just had them on me while I fought with a knife and a police baton."

"Broke the baton at some point?" K-Mart suddenly asked, looking at Alice's array of blades spread out on her lap.

"I shoved it up some bandit's ass when him and his group tried to rape me about a month ago." Alice replied, soundly just a little bit smug about it. "Fucker was too stupid to realize that I'm a proud lesbian." Alice crossed her arms over her chest, her expression smoothly matching her smug tone.

Claire instantly started coughing. K-Mart, however, burst into laughter. Their polar opposite reactions left Alice staring at them in utter confusion.

"What?" Alice shot them both glares.

K-Mart stopped laughing, gasping for breath as she turned to face Alice with tears in her eyes. "Claire is a lesbian too!"

"K-MART!" Claire exclaimed, her face turning a brilliant crimson from embarrassment.

"Oh..." Alice spoke quietly, barely above a whisper before her face switched to a sinister smirk. "So it IS a date after all..." She held up the vodka bottle to further prove her point in case Claire tried to deny it.

"Fine! It's a fucking date! HAPPY?!" Claire barked, her grip on the steering wheel visibly tightening.

"Actually... Yes. Yes I am." Alice replied, pocketing the bottle once again. "Wake me up if you need anything."

With that, Alice closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, clearly planning to sleep for the remainder of the drive.

"What's this? You two are going on a date? Seriously?!" K-Mart was oddly excited at their planned date together. "But what's in that bottle she had?"

"Vodka." Alice spoke without opening her eyes, clearly not asleep yet. "I'm just hanging onto it for Claire. It's actually hers, not mine." She smirked suddenly. "But I'm more of a wine girl, to be honest. Not that I can't hold my liquor."

"I though you were sleeping." Claire spoke up, trying to focus on the road and ignore their combined teasing.

"Falling asleep isn't instantaneous, you know." Alice smirked as she opened one eye to tease Claire further. "But I know ways to put someone to sleep in seconds."

Claire's jaw clenched tightly as she locked her gaze to the road ahead. Just her luck, when she finally found a woman she liked, the woman was a huge fucking cock teaser. Why can't Alice just shut up and accept her advances without embarrassing her every time she opened her mouth?

Alice, however, was happily enjoying tormenting Claire. In her experiences, partners who reacted like Claire would often times get her on their last nerve before suddenly giving into their desires, showing her just whose boss in the relationship. In other words... angry sex, and a lot of it.

And Alice liked that.

By evening, the black clad girl had traveled for almost forty miles, arriving at a small motel. Without bothering to check the rest of the rooms, she entered the first room on the second floor and closed the door behind her, flopping down onto the dusty bed. Her katana gripped in both hands, she rolled onto her side, falling asleep from exhaustion almost immediately.

After driving for most of the day - and being bombarded by Alice's constant teasing - Claire finally pulled into a fair sized motel to stop for the night. She ordered for a team - including Alice, just to get that damn woman out of her hair for a bit - to search the rooms for zombies and supplies.

With a knowing smile, Alice unsheathed her kukris and climbed out of the Hummer, leaving the fuming redhead alone for the time being. She immediately sensed a presence in three of the rooms - two on the upper floor, and one in the door nearest to her.

"There's only three here. You guys take this room. I'll take the other two upstairs." Alice ordered, pointing her kukri at the 'occupied' motel room.

"Fine. But be careful." One of the team reminded her as he clicked his pistol's hammer back.

Alice's gaze momentarily glanced at his face, unsure as to why they agreed without questioning her instinctive knowledge, but then she strode to a rickety metal staircase, which creaked dangerously the moment her full weight was on it. She glanced down warily as she took another step, tensed for the imminent collapse of the rusted metal.

Step. Creak~. Wait... Step. Creak~. Wait... Step...

CRASH!

With barely a split second to react, Alice launched herself straight at the upper ledge, her kukris skidding ahead of her arms as she hung from the balcony for a moment.

"Alice!" Claire's horrorified voice called from somewhere behind her, but Alice hauled herself up and laid on her back for a moment to catch her breath. "Alice! Are you okay?!

"Fine! Stairs broke. I'm up here!" She waved her arm over her head as she stood up. "I'll just jump down when I'm finished. There's two zombies up here."

"Where?!" Claire called, obviously reaching for her M4.

"Inside the room behind me, and the fourth one down. Just give me a minute to clear them out." Alice called back as she retrieved her kukris and strode right past the nearest inhabited room, kicking down the fourth door viciously before slashing her kukri into the zombie's head and pulled it free.

Spinning on her heel, Alice returned to the room on the end, which was surprisingly still silent. Considering the falling staircase, kicking the door down, and all their yelling, the presence inside this room was still unresponsive.

Sheathing one kukri, Alice flexed her fingers on the grip as she slowly turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked...

With a crash, the door was pulled open, dragging her inside as a blade flashed through the air towards her neck. Quickly deflecting the slash, Alice released the doorknob and reached for her other kukri, immediately going into attack mode.

With their blades locked, even for such a brief second, Alice got a good look at the girl trying to kill her. Blue eyes, long black hair, emotionless expression, and extremely pale white skin. But the girl tried another slash, which Alice blocked with her second kukri, swinging her first in an attempt to gain some distance between them.

With amazing speed, the girl deflected her strike, stepping back of her own accord, allowing Alice to take in her attire; a long black duster, knee high boots, and short black shorts with a few pouches on her belt, as well as a black bikini top in place of a shirt. To top off her unusual attire, she also had two massive scars, one on her hip and the other on the side of her ribs.

"You're good with that katana. It's refreshing to see another swordswoman in this wild west of gunslingers." Alice commented as they clashed blades several times. "Or are you just using this because it was the first weapon you grabbed?"

"Swordswoman?" The girl stepped back, lowering her blade to her side. "You dare call a Ronin something so shameless and dishonourable?"

"Ronin? What, like a masterless samurai? You got a name, kiddo?" Alice sheathed her kukris and offered her hand for the girl to shake.

Since Alice was offering her hand to shake, the girl's gaze immediately scanned Alice for another weapon, then back at the offered hand before sheathing her katana on her hip.

"Black Rock Shooter." The girl replied, taking in Alice slightly similar appearance to her own; knee high boots, duster, belt of pouches, and light clothes. "And yours, swordswoman?"

"Alice. If you don't mind me asking... Do you have another name? That's quite a mouthful." Alice lowered her hand, since this girl clearly wasn't going to shake it.

"I have no other name... But, for simplicity, call me one of them. Any will do." Black Rock Shooter glanced out the door suddenly when footsteps approached. "Hostiles?"

"No, I'm part of a larger group. A mobile convoy, we're stopping at this motel for the night after driving all day." Alice explained as the barrel of an M4 slowly pushed the door open, revealing Claire at the other end of the assault rifle. "You'd do better joining us instead of going at it alone. That's Claire, leader of the convoy, and my... partner."

Claire chose to disregard Alice's last cheeky comment as she lowered her rifle to examine the sword wielding girl beside Alice. A few seconds later, Claire offered her hand to Black Rock Shooter.

"Got a name, kid?" Claire asked, noticing the icy stare the girl was giving her offered hand. "Okay, handshakes are out... But seriously, kid. Name."

"Black Rock Shooter." Black Rock Shooter repeated her unique name, then glanced at Alice. "She has a gun." She pointed out flatly, but Alice detected disdain in her monotonous voice.

"I'm the only blade user in our convoy. Everyone else uses guns, sadly." Alice explained.

"Hmph." Was all that Black Rock Shooter said before walking out of the room to see the rest of their supposed group for herself.

With Black Rock Shooter being antisocial, Claire heaved a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed, clearly slept in by Black Rock Shooter. "Quite the name."

"She said we can butcher her name. I say we just call her whichever one she responds to. Seems easiest." Alice shrugged, out of ideas.

"And she's got that ninja sword too..." Claire's gaze was on the open door, where Black Rock Shooter's katana sheath could slightly be seen.

"Katana." Alice corrected her. "So, kiddo... What do you think of your new group?" She called out the room, to which Black Rock Shooter's monotonous voice instantly replied.

"Not a whole lot."

"Woman of few words." Claire smirked, then glanced at Alice for a moment. "Got time for that drink?"

"Hey... How old are you?" Alice asked, since Black Rock Shooter appeared to be in her late teens, clearly old enough to be out on her own... But what about old enough to drink booze?

"Does it really matter anymore?" Black Rock Shooter replied. "Nineteen."

"Well, I was wondering if you would care to join us for a drink? I promised Claire I'd have one with her... So why not join us?" Alice held up the vodka bottle, to which Black Rock Shooter returned to the doorway for a moment, staring at the liquid inside.

"What type of alcohol is that?" Black Rock Shooter asked, eyeing the bottle with a hint of suspicion in her eyes. "It clearly isn't water."

"Vodka." Alice replied, removing the cap and offering it to Claire. "Last chance. Want to join us? Might be fun~!"

Black Rock Shooter hesitated for the tiniest second, then decided to join them. Alice seemed to be the more entertaining of the pair, while Claire seemed to be the more mature one, hence her status as group leader. She sat down against the side of the bed, on the floor. She accepted the bottle from Claire after she'd taken a drink from it, coughing a bit.

Raising the bottle to her lips, Black Rock Shooter took a sip, cringing against the harsh burn of the alcohol as it went down her throat. It also smelled disgusting, quite like insect repellant.

Laughing slightly to herself, Alice took the bottle from Black Rock Shooter, who was visibly showing her lack of drinking experience, judging by the way her eyes were watering. Knocking back a mouthful of the booze, Alice held it out to Claire, then spoke. "First time drinking, eh?"

With a meek nod of her head, Black Rock Shooter reached down to her belt and removed her katana, placing it against the nearby nightstand as she relaxed with the two older women.

"Well, just like I was taught; get hammered on your first time, then do it again as soon as possible. Build up a resistance so you can hold your liquor later on." Claire grabbed the bottle from Alice, halfway to her mouth. She took a swig, then pointedly handed the bottle to Black Rock Shooter. "C'mon. Drink."

Obeying, Black Rock Shooter took yet another swig of the vodka, once again burning her throat as it went down. Like her first sip, she cringed, coughing slightly as Alice plucked the bottle from her grasp, laying across the bed on her side.

"So, where are you from?" Alice asked, clearly the most resistant to the alcohol of the three as she took a large swig from the bottle.

Black Rock Shooter didn't answer, her face suddenly gloomy. She took the now half empty bottle from Alice and took a much larger drink than previously. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

"Easy! Save some for us too!" Claire chuckled, taking the bottle from Black Rock Shooter with a smile. "I think you're gonna pass out at the rate you're going."

Alice laughed quietly, her gaze switching between Claire and Black Rock Shooter idly, listening to their small talk. They slowed down with consuming the vodka, but they continued chatting about whatever topic that arose for another half hour, until they were all finally at the point to be considered 'drunk.'

"Alice, I lovvvve yooou..." Claire slurred her words slightly, her eyes unfocused as she crawled onto the bed beside Alice, who was sprawled out on her back, grinning from ear to ear. Black Rock Shooter was leaning back, her eyes half closed as the two older women stared at each other from inches apart, Claire on her hands and knees above Alice, who had suddenly stopped grinning like an idiot.

They were both stone still for barely a heartbeat, then Claire's flushed face dropped down, kissing Alice passionately, her hands holding Alice down by the shoulders as Alice's strong arms wrapped around her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, to clarify...**

**BECAUSE FUCK YOU DUDE! HAHAHAHA!**

**But in all seriousness, leave a review, let me know what you think. Y'know, the usual stuff you do to a good fanfic. R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By the way, the official pairings for this story are: primarily Alice X BRS, but also Alice X Claire, BRS X Claire, and a bit (later on) of BRS X K-Mart.**

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter took a few seconds to interpret what exactly Claire and Alice were doing behind her. Her booze addled mind felt a pang of disappointment and loneliness as she watched the women making out.<p>

Suddenly she heard Alice's distinctive purring chuckle, and before she could even hope to react, she was suddenly pulled up onto the bed, perfectly nestled against Alice's body, with Claire on the other side.

"Shh... More than enough of me to go around. No need to look so sad." Alice whispered into her ear.

Black Rock Shooter suddenly felt a strong sense of affection coming from Alice. Her voice was a soothing purr in her ears, her skin felt warm against her body... It was lovely. Before she knew it, Black Rock Shooter started to drift off, her eyes drooping as she got a bit more comfortable against Alice's body, falling asleep within minutes.

"Alice..." Claire was still awake, however. "Why'd you do that?" First she had to deal with Alice's constant cock-teasing from earlier that day, but now a flat out cockblock as well?!

"Shh... whisper." Alice hushed Claire. "She looked miserable when she saw us making out, like she was being left out. So I decided to include her, even if it's just to fall sleep together."

"Think she's a lesbian too?" Claire nestled her head against Alice's shoulder, her eyes closed.

Alice glanced meaningfully down at Black Rock Shooter, asleep against her body with a peaceful innocent expression on her face. Anything was possible, and considering Black Rock Shooter's earlier reaction, it was highly likely.

"Once she's sober, we'll try asking, alright?" Alice put her arms around each of their shoulders, then kissed the top of Claire's head when she realized Claire had passed out before she'd spoken. With an amused smile, Alice repeated her action on Black Rock Shooter's head as well. "Sure sucks that I sober up so quickly." Alice mused to herself, listening to the two different breathing rhythm of her partners. Black Rock Shooter's were short and shallow, while Claire's were long and slow.

Alice closed her eyes a few minutes later, but then opened them again when she heard the motel room's door creak open. She opened one eye, glowing bright icy blue, and the door closed smoothly with a faint click. She then closed her eyes again, falling asleep eventually with a faint smirk on her face.

In the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, the three sleeping occupants of the motel room were an odd sight of peace. All tangled together in a chaotic mess of limbs and hair, black, red, and blonde. But, the peace was quickly ending as a single stream of sunlight slid across the floor, entering the room through a small bullet hole in the wall.

Creeping with excruciating slowness, the beam ascended the side of the bed's disheveled blankets, inching along a scarred toned bare stomach, past long crimson hair, and straight into the only exposed face of the three...

With a sharp inhale, the beam of sunlight instantly awoke Alice, who didn't move a muscle - something she'd mastered years prior - for fear of alerting others to her presence...

Or in this case, awakening her two lovers, sprawled out on the bed on either side of her prone form.

With a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, she stared at her partners, unknowingly pinning her to the bed in their slumber. With a sigh, Alice decided to try falling back asleep when Black Rock Shooter moaned softly in her sleep, moving closer to Alice's warm body.

With getting out of the bed becoming increasingly difficult, Alice slowly snaked her free arm around Claire's back, drawing her in close, just like Black Rock Shooter had done in her sleep. Might as well enjoy the comfortable silence while it lasted. Something was bound to shatter the solitude at some point.

But nothing exploded, crashed, yelled, or even knocked on the motel room door. Complete and utter silence.

Alice tried to fall asleep again for nearly twenty minutes, but in the back of her mind, she knew it was pointless to even continue trying.

With a cute sounding groan, Black Rock Shooter clenched Alice's tank top tightly, her eyes imitating her grip as she finally woke up. She kept her eyes closed though, and Alice smiled at the slightly ill look on her face that barely disguised her hangover.

"What you're feeling right now is called a hangover. Worst part about drinking is the morning afterwards." Alice whispered teasingly as Black Rock Shooter opened one eye very slowly.

"Figures." Black Rock Shooter mumbled quietly. "I don't really think drinking is my thing."

"Speaking of your 'thing'... Claire and I were wondering last night after you fell asleep if you're a lesbian or not..." Alice indicated the still face down catatonic form of Claire against her shoulder.

"So? Is that a problem?" Black Rock Shooter's exhausted gaze suddenly sharpened into a glare. "Both of you clearly are... so why single me out like that?"

"'Cause Alice wanted you to join us..." Claire's slightly muffled voice suddenly spoke up. "A threesome, basically."

For the first time, Black Rock Shooter's impossibly pale face turned pink, then red, then a brilliant crimson as her grip tightened again on Alice's shirt.

"But... I... Uh..." Black Rock Shooter stammered as Claire lifted her head and regarded the embarrassed teen shrewdly.

"I can share, how about you, babe?" Claire glanced at Alice, who once again repeated her line from the night before in her signature husky purr.

"There's more than enough of me to go around."

With the foundation of their relationship in place, Black Rock Shooters lips tightened into a thin line before she gave a firm nod.

"Good. Now that things are settled, I think I should be allowed to get out of bed, thanks." Alice smirked before inching her trapped arm down to Claire's hip, causing her to bolt up out of her skin with a panicked shriek. "You too!" She indicated Black Rock Shooter, who scampered to safety after Claire's sneak attack. However, in her mind, she noted - for whatever strange reason - that Claire's reaction had been caused by Alice. Was Claire ticklish?

"Don't... Fucking do that. EVER. Again!" Claire's cheeks were turning red as she glared at the smartass smirk on Alice's face.

"You were both laying on top of me. Not my fault you're ticklish." Alice replied with her smirk firmly in place as she got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. Black Rock Shooter's gaze instantly locked onto her momentarily exposed midriff as her shirt rose a few inches to reveal her toned abs. "Hurry up, Claire, we got shit to do before we leave this place. C'mon, kiddo."

Grabbing her katana while Alice grabbed her kukris from a nearby dresser, Black Rock Shooter followed along behind Alice as they all left the comfortable motel room and down the further staircase - the one that Claire used to get to their room the night before - and joined the short line for the first ration of food from the back of the M35 truck.

"I've only been with the convoy for a day so far, so I guess this is the food line..." Alice smirked sheepishly as she clipped her weapons to her lower back.

As she spoke, her duster move enough for Black Rock Shooter's gaze to lock onto Alice's hidden pistol under her arm, and a frown flickered on her face. Why did Alice lie about being the only blade user when she also had a gun?

"Looks to be that way." Black Rock Shooter positioned her katana on her belt, like always. "But I... Never mind..." She faltered mid sentence, but shook her head slightly. "It's nothing."

"When you say 'it's nothing' like that, it's something." Alice replied sagely, giving Black Rock Shooter a shrewd stare. "What is it, kiddo?"

"I have my own food, and why do you keep calling me kiddo? I'm not a kid anymore." Black Rock Shooter glared at Alice with a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"You aren't of age yet. So, until then, you are henceforth known as kiddo in my books. Besides, how old do you think I am?" Alice smirked as she accepted two tin cans of food for them from Otto.

"What do you mean? Where I'm from, I'm considered an adult." Black Rock Shooter knew she was pouting and couldn't do anything about it as Alice gave her one of the cans in her hands.

"And where might that be?" Alice teased as they strode away to eat in slightly more peace and quiet. "And what is the age of maturity there?"

"Japan, and it's eighteen." Black Rock Shooter replied as she took a small folding knife from the back of her belt and wrenched her can open, revealing refried beans. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Detroit, originally." Alice imitated her counterpart and used her switchblade to open her can, which was vegetable soup. "But I moved to Raccoon City for my job."

"Sounds fun." Black Rock Shooter commented as she began to scoop out the bean mixture with a spoon she had replaced her knife with. "What did you do?"

"Don't take this the wrong way..." Alice spoke normally, then leaned much closer to Black Rock Shooter and whispered. "I was head of security at one of Umbrella's secret laboratories."

"That's fine. At least you had a title." Black Rock Shooter replied darkly, shoveling more food into her mouth before she continued speaking, her cheek bulging with the beans. "Back in Japan, I was a bodyguard."

"What, for a corporation? Yakuza? Who did you work for?" Alice was suddenly very keenly interested in what Black Rock Shooter had meant by bodyguard.

"No... bodyguard's not the right word..." Black Rock Shooter swallowed her beans. "More like a protector. For a young girl..."

"Younger than you?" Alice asked, starting to put the pieces of Black Rock Shooter's strange puzzle in place.

"Same age. Same birthday, in fact." Black Rock Shooter replied. "Protected her up until she was bitten by a zombie, and she made me kill her before she turned."

"Hence your Ronin comment last night. Correct?" Alice gave a nod of understanding as the final piece fell into the puzzle. "What was her name?"

"Mato Kuroi."

Claire had finished her normal morning checkup with the respective vehicle drivers and was striding through the convoy's commandeered motel, calling out to any late risers as she passed each room.

"Twenty minutes, then we're leaving! Get your asses up before we leave without you!" Claire called loudly over her shoulder, not watching where she was walking until she lost her footing on the broken staircase from last night and started to fall.

As she fell, a strange - but very familiar feeling - floaty sensation surrounded her. Also odd, was how long it was affecting her. Shouldn't I have hit the ground by now? She though, staring up at the overhang above her.

"What the fuck is going on..." Claire growled in frustration, then she started to slowly move - in midair - away from the broken stairs. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Relax, I've got you. Hold still, Claire." Alice's voice spoke up from nearby, and Claire twisted her head around to see Alice with brightly glowing icy blue eyes, staring at her intensely.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Claire realized she was still in the air and began thrashing against whatever the fuck Alice was doing to her. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay." Alice's smartass tone made Claire instantly regret her choice of words.

With the strange floaty sensation vanishing instantly, Claire crashed to the ground with a grunt of pain. But the pain seemed to vanish right away when she scrambled to her feet and started yelling at Alice from only a few inches away. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"First of all, I saved your ass." Alice reminded her. "Second, it's called Telekinesis. I'm able to move things with my mind."

"Should've told us about that sooner. Scared the shit out of me when you did that." Claire grumbled as she spun on her heel and walked away, fuming at her older partner's infuriating personality.

Passing Black Rock Shooter at the Hummer, Claire's angry expression vanished for a fraction of a second upon sighting her younger counterpart examining her primary weapon without a single glance at her busy surroundings.

The practiced and methodical way that Black Rock Shooter examined the entire blade in her hands was strangely calming for Claire to observe. Maybe because it was such a foreign concept for her mind to understand using a sword, let alone as a primary weapon.

"Something bothering you?"

Claire inhaled sharply when she heard Black Rock Shooter suddenly speak to her, clearly more aware of her surroundings than Claire had originally thought.

"More like someone." Claire sighed, joining Black Rock Shooter against her beloved vehicle. "Alice is being a pain."

"What did she do to upset you?" Black Rock Shooter asked, running her finger against her blade experimentally.

"Something called Telekinesis. I fell off the broken stairs, and she saved my ass... But then she dropped me on the ground." Claire explained, watching the strange process that Black Rock Shooter was doing to her blade. She was sliding her finger perpendicular to the length of the blade, directly along the sharpened edge, but was doing so without drawing any blood.

"So? Doesn't mean you should be so upset with her. Maybe she's only able to use that Telekinesis for short periods of time?" Black Rock Shooter raised an eyebrow at Claire. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmm... Maybe. I'm just testy with her since she's making a joke out of things." Claire admitted. "She's acting immature, and very childish at times."

"Oh?" Black Rock Shooter lifted her katana and twirled it in a circle before sheathing it with a small click. "What do you mean by that?"

"She was making fun of me yesterday for hours while we were driving here. Anything she could get a laugh out of, she did. At first, when I saw the two of you up there..." Claire jerked her thumb at their motel room they'd slept in together. "I thought you'd behave just like her; immature, joking, and a general pain in the ass... But you surprised me, I guess."

"In what way?" Black Rock Shooter regarded her fiery companion, curiosity piqued by her comment.

"You're way too mature for your age... Kinda reminded me of... I dunno, a bodyguard or, something like an assassin. That lone wolf, _'I don't give a fuck'_ attitude... I... I really liked that. It's a nice change compared to Alice, I'll tell you that!" Claire's cheeks turned pink at her revelation that she was drawn to Black Rock Shooter.

"Well... Alice knows about my past... So I think you should too." Black Rock Shooter smiled very slightly. "As long as you share yours, that is."

"I was a mechanic. Worked in a little garage in Raccoon City before everything went to Hell... Not all that glorious, to be honest." Claire replied, lifting her foot onto the running board behind her knee.

"Well, I'm from Japan, originally. I was a bodyguard for a girl named Mato Kuroi... we were the same age, but I was always there to protect her, until she was bitten by a zombie, and ordered me to kill her with this..." Black Rock Shooter indicated her katana. "So, I came here to America about a year and a half ago, on one of the last planes out of Japan. Ever since, I've been fulfilling my duty as a Ronin. Killing all that are unworthy of living, especially the zombies."

"Ronin? What's that?" Claire asked, staring at her with a new light in her eyes. Now that she'd admitted it, Black Rock Shooter definitely had noticeable Japanese features, save for her strikingly blue eyes, that is. Everything else about her was a stereotypical Japanese girl. "Also, your English is amazing for only a year and a half in the States."

"I spoke perfect English back in Japan." Black Rock Shooter stated before she switched to explaining. "A Ronin is a masterless samurai, a wandering blade... a mercenary, basically. Since I lost my Mistress - Mato, I mean - I am now on a personal mission to rid the world of the zombies that killed her."

"Can you still speak Japanese?" Claire asked, curious.

Black Rock Shooter replied in perfect Japanese. "Of course I can. One must always remember their roots."

"Translation?" Claire laughed, getting the answer to her question right away.

Repeating her statement in English, Black Rock Shooter smiled brightly as she added. "I can teach you, if you'd like."

"Sure, how about tonight? Sound fair?" Claire held out her hand to shake, but then remembered that Black Rock Shooter didn't like handshakes. She curled her fingers into a fist, then pointed her index at her knowingly. "Right, no handshakes."

"Habit from protecting Mato. Someone tried to stab her, hid the knife up their sleeve while shaking her hand." Black Rock Shooter gave Claire's quick hand gesture an amused smirk. "So I cut his hand off with his own blade."

"If you don't mind me asking... Why was she so important that she needed you as a bodyguard and had attempts made on her life like that? Was she some politician's daughter or something?"

Black Rock Shooter shook her head. "Heiress to a Yakuza syndicate. Known for their violent takeover of the underworld in Japan, so she was always a target. I was given the dual task of being her best friend and bodyguard at all times, even when we were both in school."

"Were there times that the two of you were ever separated? Sounds like a tough gig." Claire smirked before she reached for her radio. "One second."

Signalling for the whole convoy to pack up and get moving, she indicated the Hummer and climbed inside, quickly followed by Black Rock Shooter, who continued her story.

"I was her primary bodyguard, so almost every waking moment in the day I was with her. The remaining few times, she was with her father and his personal security team."

When Alice joined them - accompanied by a slightly confused K-Mart - Black Rock Shooter fell silent again. Claire too dropped the chat for the time being, since K-Mart was almost guaranteed to ask about her presence in the Hummer alongside Alice.

"So, Claire..." K-Mart suddenly spoke up nearly an hour of silence later. She had been idly doodling on a heavily graffitied notebook the entire time, not saying a word until then. "Who is she? Another girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, K-Mart... Yes she is. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

With some assistance from Claire and Black Rock Shooter, Alice explained everything to K-Mart, who gave a few nods until the end of their explanation, then she asked. "So how the Hell did you get here from Japan? It's across an entire ocean, and then you'd have to cross several states to get here in Nevada..."

"I've been in America for a year and a half. In fact, I was in Las Vegas three years ago, before the outbreak, on a trip with my Mistress and her family. I remember many places we visited... Some of which I came back to, this time around." Black Rock Shooter replied in a slightly testy tone to her normally flat voice.

"What do you mean, came back? What places are you talking about?" Claire asked, holding up her hand to silence K-Mart's next comment. She could tell the two teens were having a silent battle of wills for whatever reason, and cutting in was the only option.

"The Yakuza are what you would call organized crime... the Mafia? I believe is the word used here for that. They have stashes of weapons in safehouses hidden in cities where they have influence, mostly on the west coast, but one of the safehouses is in Las Vegas."

"What kind of weapons? Japan isn't really known for their firearms..." Claire commented. "In fact, aren't guns illegal to own anyway in Japanese law?"

"Yes, they are... But remember what I told you about my previous life? Laws aren't something to consider, in most circumstances." Black Rock Shooter indicated her katana. "I was taught in the traditional styles of kendo and karate, and - though I never really took any sort of liking to it - marksmanship. Despite my preferences to tradition, I can also fire a variety of guns." Black Rock Shooter shot a glance at K-Mart, who she could tell - just at a glance - was a non-combatant within the convoy, likely to run from the first sign of danger, screaming her head off.

"Then why not carry one? Alice has a gun, even though she never uses it." Claire reached towards the cluttered dashboard and withdrew a Glock 17 pistol from underneath a Nevada State road map. "Even if you never use it, just having one can be a lifesaver."

"Why not give it to a non-combatant? I don't need to take from your arsenal when I already have my own means of survival." Black Rock Shooter smirked as she gently pushed the gun - not very subtly - towards K-Mart in the front passenger seat.

"Y'know what, fuck you! I can defend myself!" K-Mart instantly sparked off at Black Rock Shooter, turning to face the other teen with a furious expression on her face. "So shut your mouth before I shove that pig sticker up your lilly white ass!"

"Pig sticker? I've never heard of such a thing." Black Rock Shooter smirked, her sapphire blue eyes showing a small spark of defiance. "If you'd like, I can force some discipline upon you, if you are so inclined to finish that statement."

"Alright, ladies! Enough!" Alice grabbed the gun from Claire, removed the magazine and snapped the slide back to remove the round in the chamber. "I'll take this, and I will decide who to give it to. So, sit down, shut up, and stop fucking fighting!"

Black Rock Shooter slowly leaned back and placed her hands on her knees, closing her eyes in total silence, seemingly entering a meditation pose as K-Mart gave an growl of frustration and crossed her arms over her chest, facing away from the two blade users in the back seat. Just twenty four hours ago, it was just her and Claire. Now, she had to deal with this Asian bitch, not to mention Alice as well.

"Give it back, Alice. Better not make that choice." Claire held out her hand, which Alice placed the gun, magazine and loose round in before entering her own silence. "I'm not going to lecture either of you, so sort out this shit on your own. Alright?"

Not receiving a reply from either of them, she repeated her last comment. "Alright?"

Silence again.

"She wants a response, you two." Alice spoke up, tapping Black Rock Shooter on the shoulder and shoving her knee into the back of K-Mart's seat.

"Tch, Whatever." K-Mart grumbled, still pouting as she stared out the side window.

"And you?" Claire glanced in the rearview mirror at Black Rock Shooter, who gave a single, slow, silent nod, her eyes still closed as she meditated.

Hours later, around noon, Claire began organizing a lunch break. Though the tense silence in the Hummer was a hidden governing factor in the need to get out and stretch their legs a bit. After pulling to a halt, all the survivors got out of their respective vehicles, but not nearly as fast as an angry samurai and fuming teenager.

Black Rock Shooter kept a firm grip on her katana as she moved away from the Hummer, unable to figure out why her old sensei's teaching hadn't worked after arguing with that infuriating girl?! She shouldn't be this worked up to begin with! Her meditation had been useless! What was going wrong!?

"Hold up. Don't leave." Alice's voice broke through her restless thoughts, and she gave her older partner a glance before stopping in her tracks. "I mean it. At least stay with me, K-Mart's venting to Claire as we speak."

"What makes you think I was leaving?" Black Rock Shooter replied, her voice returning to her flat emotionless monotone from when they first met. "And - no offense - but I need to be alone right now, just for a few minutes. I find you when I'm ready."

"If you don't find me in ten minutes, then I'll drag you around behind me for the night. Got that, kiddo?" Alice gave a nod before returning to the M35 to get two cans of food for them once she'd calmed down.

Like she'd said, Black Rock Shooter managed to calm herself down a few minutes later, striding towards Alice, who was flicking her switchblade open and closing it repetitively, over and over again, standing beside the M35.

"Yo." Alice hadn't looked up from her knife, but had sensed Black Rock Shooter's presence approaching. "Got you some food."

"Thanks." Accepting the can and Alice's switchblade, Black Rock Shooter pried the can open and returned the knife, withdrawing her spoon and beginning to eat the green peas inside. "So where'd you learn to fight the way you do if you were a security guard?"

"I took self defence classes as a teenager, then as a requirement for my employment, I had to learn at least two forms of martial arts, so I chose karate and kung fu. Once I mastered them both, I mixed them together into my own style. Been using it ever since then."

"Where'd you get your main blades? These ones." Black Rock Shooter reached her hand behind Alice's back and smacked her ass, indicating the kukris sheathed there.

"Stole them from a house I raided. These were mounted on the wall, so I ripped them off the mount, and I've been using them ever since." Alice replied. "Switchblade was mine from before the outbreak, and the two combat knives I took from bandits about a month ago."

"And your gun?" Black Rock Shooter's gaze lingered under Alice's right arm, where she knew the gun resided.

"Stole it from a gun store in Raccoon City." Alice replied, then indicated the katana on Black Rock Shooter's hip. "What about you? What's the story behind that katana?"

"My father was the primary bodyguard for my Mistress' father when they had been younger, and this had been his primary blade during that time. When my Mistress and I were born, he vowed to train me the Ways of the Blade, just like he had been taught. And he did, rewarding my success with passing down his blade for me to wield while protecting my Mistress."

"His primary blade? You mean he carried another one?" Alice asked, looking down at her switchblade for a moment.

"This was his primary blade, yes. His second was his wazikasashi. The sign of a true samurai..." Black Rock Shooter paused her eating for a moment to add. "I was due to receive my own wazikasashi on the day of the Raccoon City outbreak, but the ceremony was cancelled, and I was forced to defend my Mistress from several back-to-back attempts on her life."

"Didn't you say she'd been bitten by a zombie?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Or were they other Yakuza?"

"Yakuza. We both survived in Japan until air travel between countries was being shut down. At that point, Japan was being devoured by the outbreak, and together we held off several hordes while our pilot prepared the aircraft for us..." Black Rock Shooter suddenly stopped talking, staring deep into the depths of her food can in silence.

"That was when she was bitten?" Alice asked gently, putting her hand on Black Rock Shooter's shoulder.

"Seconds before we were inside the plane, she was bitten in the neck, and I killed the one that bit her... but... but we both knew she was beyond saving... So she gave me the last request as her friend, the last order as her charge... take her life, so that she would remain as she had been... Human."

"And you came here? Why?" Alice asked, pulling Black Rock Shooter closer to her body for a hug, but Black Rock Shooter kept talking.

"The pilot was heading to some place in Alaska, but got faulty directions and diverted, landing in Los Angeles, which was already overrun with zombies. I was one of the few combat trained people on board, so I got out before there was a chance for a bite to transfer. Never looked back ever since." Black Rock Shooter sighed, then resumed eating her peas.

"Well, I for one, have quite the story as well. If you want to hear it, then I'll gladly tell you. Claire as well, if you want her there. K-Mart... I'll tell her some other time. Deal?" Alice's statement was accompanied by a chuckle. "Which brings me to the real reason I'm here with you and not enjoying a nice nap in the Hummer..."

"The girl?" Black Rock Shooter concluded without even looking up. "From what I can tell, yes, I offended her, but I speak the truth. She needs that gun more than I do."

"True, but you could have handled that a bit better." Alice remarked as she shrugged her duster off, revealing the leather shoulder holster that her pistol was stored in. "If memory serves me correct, this is an M1911a1. Holds eight bullets in the magazine, and the specific bullet is... um... .45 ACP!" As she spoke, Alice dropped her duster onto the top of the truck tire beside them, then began to remove her holster and the pistol it contained.

"Forget it. I'm not taking your only gun. I hate them; loud, dishonourable, and not my style." Black Rock Shooter vehemently refused to take Alice's gun, not noticing the expression on Alice's face had changed.

"I'm giving this to you as a gift. Y'know the one Claire offered to you in the Hummer? According to a few of the others I spoke with, that one is a better one than mine. So, I am upgrading my gun for one of those, and giving YOU my old one." Alice held out the holster and the gun as she stared at Black Rock Shooter. "So, your choice; the easy way, or the hard way."

"Let me guess... Easy is I take it willingly, Hard is you force it onto me. Am I far off, Alice?" Black Rock Shooter gave Alice a serious look.

"So what do you say? Easy or hard?" Alice put her free hand on her hip as she held out the weapon.

Turns out, it was the Hard way. Black Rock Shooter turned her head away from the gun, gripping her katana tighter as Alice began to chuckle.

"Fine... Hard way." Alice said as she used her Telekinesis to force Black Rock Shooter's arms above her head, as if she was being handcuffed and hung from an invisible chain.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Alice ignored her, unclasping the shoulder holster's straps and moving them around Black Rock Shooter's shoulders. She reclasped them, and out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Black Rock Shooter was - very minutely - blushing. Alice stored that detail away for later as she slid the M1911a1 into the holster and stood back.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't bother trying to remove the holster, since I can tighten the straps without even touching you. Got that?" Alice reminded Black Rock Shooter with a smirk as she shrugged her own duster back on. "You don't have to use it... just... Have it."

"You put it on weird. Can I at least fix it?" Black Rock Shooter frowned at Alice, still suspended in the air by her Telekinesis.

"Fine." Alice took a moment to consider the request, then released Black Rock Shooter's arms, but still kept her suspended in the air, as insurance.

With slight difficulty, Black Rock Shooter removed the straps over her duster, then removed her duster, replacing the holster against her bikini clad torso, just like how Alice formerly carried the gun; hidden by her duster.

"My bad." Alice noticed her mistake, then released Black Rock Shooter entirely, returning her to the ground once again. "Didn't realize that was what you meant by weird."

"Tell me... Which of them put you up to it? The bitch, or Claire?" Black Rock Shooter shifted her shoulders around, getting used to the new weight under her duster.

"It was all my decision. Whatever's going on between you and K-Mart is your problem. Not ours." Alice glanced at Claire near the Hummer. "Time to go."

The ride in the Hummer was completely silent. Alice was napping, Black Rock Shooter was meditating, and K-Mart was reading a novel she'd pulled from her personal backpack.

Claire was focusing on the road, her radio set to a low volume as to not disturb anyone. The chatter was sparce, only small snippets of conversation occuring between the other drivers.

"Claire."

Inhaling sharply, Claire turned her head slightly to see K-Mart pointing out her window. In the distance was a plume of black smoke.

"Should we go check it out?" K-Mart asked, staring at the distant fire.

"Don't bother. I passed through this area two days ago, that fire's been burning ever since a bandit tried to burn me with a molotov." Alice suddenly spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. "That place had nothing useful anyway."

"What was that place?" Claire asked, returning her gaze to the road ahead.

"Gas station." Alice replied. "Whatever fuel was there is probably gone now."

"Well, shit." Claire grumbled. Fuel was something they needed often. Right now though, they were at 60% capacity in Chase's tanker truck, so it wasn't a problem... yet.

"My Mistress and I travelled on bicycles while we were still in Japan together. Only time we were in a fueled vehicle was the plane we defended before she died." Black Rock Shooter spoke without opening her eyes. "So forgive me for not understanding the value of gasoline..."

"Don't have to." K-Mart remarked, her smirking gaze locked on the pages of her novel. "Can't expect you to understand anything about how we operate; you don't drive, you don't use a gun... you're not even FROM here..."

With a flash of steel, Black Rock Shooter surprised K-Mart, holding her folding knife against the side her her neck.

"I won't kill you... But I can silence you. Remember that, Baka." Black Rock Shooter spoke in a low, dangerous voice as she removed her knife from K-Mart's neck and calmly folded it with one hand.

K-Mart's terrorstruck face was evidence enough to everyone; she understood perfectly. She let out a slow breath when Black Rock Shooter returned to her meditation, leaving behind a steely silence.

"Was that really necessary?" Alice asked a few minutes later, her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Yes, it was." Black Rock Shooter replied, also with her eyes closed. "Sometimes, the worst choice, is the only option."

"Not the knife." Alice sighed. "I meant calling her a moron."

"Fluent?" Black Rock Shooter opened one eye, smirking as K-Mart turned to face her with a frown on her face.

"I know a few words. Baka is one of them." Alice replied, leaning her head back against the headrest. "So, was it necessary?"

"No. It was just the cherry on top." Black Rock Shooter closed her eye, a smirk playing out across her face as she imitated Alice's pose and crossed her arms over her stomach. "But, remember this, Baka..." Black Rock Shooter tilted her head towards K-Mart. "I'm VERY proud of my heritage, and if you use that tone about my country ever again, I will punch you once for every word you say with that tone to your voice. Sound fair?"

"Bitch." K-Mart muttered under her breath as she faced forward again, not realizing that Black Rock Shooter heard her.

"I know I am." Black Rock Shooter smiled, which actually earned an amused scoff from Alice. Claire, was less than amused, but held her tongue.

When the convoy stopped for the night at a farmhouse, Claire ordered Black Rock Shooter to go scout it out for zombies, alone. Without a word, she climbed out of the Hummer, drawing her katana with a hiss of metal.

Walking in near total silence, Black Rock Shooter first checked inside the small barn, finding it completely empty except for a heavily decayed corpse seated in the hayloft.

Examining the corpse closely, her gaze soon found a neat round bullet hole in the forehead, and in the right hand, a revolver.

Slowly pulling the firearm free, she opened the cylinder and found only a single chamber was filled. All five of the others were empty.

Suicide. She thought to herself as she shoved the revolver into the back of her belt and searched the corpse for other useful things. She eventually found a few more loose bullets and a few shotgun shells. So where was the shotgun?

Scanning the shadowy hayloft, she quickly spotted a pump action shotgun nearby and grabbed it, immediately noticing that the ejection port was jammed with a shell.

Carrying the shotgun and her katana toward the edge of the hayloft, Black Rock Shooter dropped down with a soft thump, bringing her loot back outside and planning to put them somewhere while she checked the house, but as she approached the barn door, she was met by K-Mart, awkwardly holding a pistol in one hand, a flashlight in the other.

"What do you want, Baka?" Black Rock Shooter demanded, well aware that K-Mart had forgotten to release her pistol's safety.

"Claire told me to join you. Not like I had a choice, bitch." K-Mart snarled quietly. "Alice thought it was a good idea too, so they kicked me out of the Hummer."

"Since you're coming with me, you play by MY rules. Put that gun where you won't hurt yourself, and take this." Black Rock Shooter tossed the jammed shotgun aside and withdrew the folding knife from her belt. She held out the knife to K-Mart. "Try and stab me, I won't lie when Claire asks what happened to you."

"Fuckin' bitch." K-Mart muttered as she shoved the pistol into her pocket. "Fine! I'll play along. Why not give me that shotgun then?"

"Because it's jammed. Right now, it's barely more than a metal baton. Take it if you want, I have a job to do." Black Rock Shooter strode away the moment K-Mart took her knife and unfolded it.

"W-wait for me!" K-Mart hurried after Black Rock Shooter, shining her flashlight ahead of them.

"Silence, Baka." Black Rock Shooter hissed. "Light off. Now!"

K-Mart clicked the flashlight off, clutching her knife tightly as Black Rock Shooter grabbed her and pulled her into a shadowy corner.

"Wait here. Don't make a sound until I come back." Black Rock Shooter slowly stalked towards the footsteps shuffling around inside the farmhouse. She reached into the back of her belt and slowly unsheathed one of her hidden throwing knives. She slowly pushed the front door open without a sound.

More footsteps again, coming from upstairs. With amazing precision, Black Rock Shooter threw the knife towards a piece of pottery on a shelf in the next room, shattering with loudly.

With an audible snarl, the footsteps upstairs began moving towards the stairs, and a figure appeared at the top, stopping in their tracks when they caught sight of Black Rock Shooter drawing her arm back to throw another knife.

As the zombie raised their arms, she tossed the blade into their forehead, causing them to stumble down the stairs and smash their head several times on the steps before coming to a halt at her feet.

"Baka. Come inside now." Black Rock Shooter called as she retrieved her knives. "Check the first floor, I'll check upstairs."

"Stop calling me that!" K-Mart hissed as she clicked her flashlight back on as she entered the house. "What did you do to it?" She stared at the dead zombie at the bottom of the stairs."

Black Rock Shooter held up her throwing knives as she wiped the blood off the one she used to kill the zombie. "I carry more surprises than just my pig sticker." Sliding them into the back of her belt once again, she added. "Also, no. That is your name to me. Get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TIME FOR A SMUT CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p>After clearing the entire house for useful supplies, plus the few weapons that Black Rock Shooter had gotten from the barn, K-Mart returned to the Hummer with the news that the house was finally secured. While she was relaying the message, Black Rock Shooter was laying on her back on the bed in the master bedroom, sprawled out as she stared at the ceiling.<p>

Footsteps downstairs caught her attention, but she remained motionless as the footsteps went around a few rooms, then another softer pair of footsteps joined them.

Neither people downstairs spoke, but seemed to be searching for something. One person left, but the other ascended the stairs, their footsteps still quite quiet.

"You up here, kiddo?"

It was Alice. She was probably standing at the top of the stairs, judging by her voice.

"Gonna swing your katana at me this time?" Alice's cheeky comment was accompanied by her teasing smirk as she opened the master bedroom door, amused to see just how exhausted Black Rock Shooter had become after clearing the house with K-Mart.

"No. Why would I do that to my partner?" Black Rock Shooter asked, yawning slightly. "God, that girl was infuriating. Clunking around like a huge animal. No regard for stealth, in the slightest."

"Claire and I thought the two of you would work it out by working together..." Alice leaned her shoulder on the door frame, staring at Black Rock Shooter with narrowed eyes. "Didn't seem to fix your problems with each other, but at least you two got the job done."

"Your point? I don't like her. Admit it, even if it's just towards me, that girl is incredibly racist." Black Rock Shooter pushed her torso upright and supported her weight on her forearms, staring at Alice pointedly.

"She is, yes..." Alice stood upright and took a few slow steps towards Black Rock Shooter on the bed. "But you're shoving your Japanese heritage down her throat, even if you think it's subtle. Don't you think that's a bit of a bad idea?"

Black Rock Shooter said nothing, averting her gaze slightly as Alice sat down on the edge of the bed beside her legs. "She may be a pain, but so are you. You both need to learn to accept each other's faults, flaws, and strong points, no matter what. You feel me, kiddo?" Alice put her hand on Black Rock Shooter's leg, which earned an instant blush to rise in her cheeks.

"I... I, uh..." Black Rock Shooter's voice faltered, her mind only able to focus on the position of Alice's hand on her kneecap.

"Kawaii." Alice purred huskily, sliding her hand ever so slowly up Black Rock Shooter's leg. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed, y'know that?"

Black Rock Shooter said nothing, her breathing was beginning to shake, as were her legs as Alice's hand reached her shorts, causing Alice to begin crawling over top of Black Rock Shooter with a predatory grin on her face.

"What's this? Usually you're so confident. What happened, oh great Ronin?" Alice teased Black Rock Shooter as she placed her free hand beside Black Rock Shooter's head, smiling at the adorable expression on her face as she laid back onto the bed, their gazes locked.

Without pausing for a response, Alice swooped down and began to kiss the side of her burning neck. Instantly gasping, Black Rock Shooter clutched the sheets as she was dominated by Alice, unable to move as Alice effortlessly unbuckled her belt with one hand.

"Alice..." Black Rock Shooter whispered as she felt Alice's sharp teeth nibbling her earlobe. "P-Please..."

Alice ignored her, gently licking the side of her neck, then her collarbone, before pulling down the collar of Black Rock Shooter's black duster, continuing to mix kisses and licks as she exposed more of Black Rock Shooter's impossibly pale skin.

Panting for breath, Black Rock Shooter's knuckles were turning white with how tightly she was gripping the sheets. She couldn't take this teasing anymore! When was Alice going to stop?!

Alice could tell that Black Rock Shooter was reaching her breaking point, just by the way her face was contorting and her grip on the sheets. So, without further ado, she reached behind Black Rock Shooter's back and tugged the strings of her bikini top apart, causing the garment to go limp against her chest.

The moment that Alice's hand went under her back, Black Rock Shooter's mind knew exactly what she was looking for. So when her bikini came loose, her hand flashed out and threw it aside with feverish haste, exposing her modest breasts to her partner, who grinned in triumph.

Staring at each other for the smallest second, Alice and Black Rock Shooter both panted for breath, equally flushed in the face as Black Rock Shooter grabbed Alice's neck and pulled her down to kiss her passionately.

Her sudden boldness earned a surprised moan from Alice, who instantly returned the kiss with equal passion. Wrapping her arms around Black Rock Shooter's back, she pulled her into a sitting position with Black Rock Shooter's legs straddling her own.

Neither of them noticed K-Mart's statuesque form staring at them in utter shock from the open door. She'd came into the farmhouse searching for Black Rock Shooter, hoping to return the girl's knife - which both of them had forgotten K-Mart still had - only to find... this.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth and she was roughly pulled away from the door into the next room. She stumbled to a standing position, turning to find that her assailant was Claire.

"You don't need to gawk. She's a lesbian too." Claire whispered, crossing her arms as the fairly quiet sounds that the pair were making next door became accentuated with their respective moans. "I'm more concerned with what you were doing up here in the first place. You hate her."

"I still have her knife. She made me take it while we cleared the house. I knew she was in there, but I had no fucking clue that Alice was with her!" K-Mart whispered back, her tone defiant. "And I don't hate her... she's just..."

K-Mart faltered. Black Rock Shooter was a huge pain in the ass, yes... but for some odd reason, after seeing her with Alice, she felt extremely jealous of Alice. SHE wanted to be in her position right now, her arms wrapped around Black Rock Shooter's milk white skin, staring into her gorgeous sapphire eyes...

"I can see it on your face." Claire smirked smugly. "You like her, don't you?"

K-Mart didn't realize she'd been blushing while she fantasized, but it deepened furiously as she tried to deny Claire's claim. "N-no! I don't like her!"

"Look me in the eye and say that again without stuttering." Claire challenged, her smirk widening. "And you're face is bright red. Deny it all you want, but if you keep up this attitude towards her, she'll never know you like her."

"Then how the hell did you get on her good side so easily?!" K-Mart demanded, her cheeks still burning vividly, but this time from anger. "Why does she like you!?"

"Because I was honest with her. Still am, in fact." Claire replied. "I also don't insult her every time I open my mouth." Pausing for a brief moment, Claire added with a smirk. "There was also booze involved, but that's a different story entirely."

"Then why is she with Alice and not you right now?!" K-Mart pointed at the wall separating the pair from them.

"Because Alice got to her first. Simple as that." Claire replied calmly. "But the three of us are equals, we all share each other. Alice is just more... aggressive in her tactics... towards both of us, I might add."

Jealousy was beginning to boil up inside of K-Mart's chest. The more she heard, the more clear it was becoming: Black Rock Shooter would never feel anything for her, because Alice and Claire were already there. She was just the angry outsider to their little love triangle...

Fuck.

Early in the morning, Black Rock Shooter awoke with Alice's arms wrapped around her. She felt particularly energetic and chipper after having sex with Alice the night before, but right now, she didn't want to move a muscle for fear of shattering the peaceful moment: Alice's slow, soft breathing ruffling the back of her head, her arms around their bodies, their bodies molded together so perfectly.

A content sigh escaped Black Rock Shooter's lips as she closed her eyes again, nestling herself a bit closer to Alice's warm body once more. She eventually drifted off again with a rare smile on her face.

At the same time, in the room next door, K-Mart awoke with a faint groan. She slept terribly, the bed she and Claire were sharing was stiff and uncomfortable, so her back ached something horrendous. Deciding to walk the pain off, she carefully climbed out of the bed and was about to leave the room when Claire cleared her throat behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

K-Mart turned as calmly and slowly as she could. Claire was staring at her with one eye, the rest of her face was covered by her red hair. "That bed's uncomfortable, my back really hurts, so I'm going outside to walk it off." She admitted honestly. She knew why Claire was asking; Black Rock Shooter - and likely Alice as well - seemed to be early risers, considering that they traveled alone before joining the convoy.

"If you see either of them, keep your mouth shut. No more bullshit. Got it?" Claire's eye narrowed into a slit as K-Mart gave a slow nod. "Besides, I have no idea how they'll act towards each other, considering that last night was probably their first time together. Might get awkward."

"I get it. I'll be back as soon as I can." K-Mart slowly walked towards the door and left, closing it as softly as she could.

It wasn't quiet enough, however, as the sound of a sharp intake of breath from Black Rock Shooter and Alice's open door caught her attention. She slowly peered around the door to see Alice staring directly at her, arms wrapped around a sleeping Black Rock Shooter. Both of them were naked, but Alice had covered them up to the waist with a blanket last night.

Shaking her head in mild disappointment, Alice put a finger to her lips and indicated the sleeping girl curled up against her chest.

K-Mart got the hint, silently mouthed 'I'm sorry' and slowly walked down the stairs, leaning heavily on the handrail as she went down, limping a bit.

Alice noticed, and her expression changed to a more thoughtful one as she considered the possible reason K-Mart seemed to be injured. Did she fall? Did Black Rock Shooter hurt her last night, and this was the lingering aches?

Glancing at her sleeping counterpart, Alice considered the latter to be the most likely of the two possibilities. With a silent sigh, she hooked her finger into Black Rock Shooter's long black hair and exposed her ear, blowing into it gently.

Swatting her hand at thin air, Black Rock Shooter moaned softly in her sleep, otherwise unresponsive to Alice's attempt to rouse her.

Trying again, Alice once again blew cool air into Black Rock Shooter's ear, receiving the same reaction as the first. She swatted at thin air, her eyebrows momentarily knitting together in annoyance.

Alice considered another way to wake her up. Pain was a bad idea, obviously. But what about...?

She then opted for a more... dangerous method this time. She carefully pulled Black Rock Shooter's body onto her side and slowly slid her fingertips down one of Black Rock Shooter's shoulders, and gently cupped her small breast in her hand, while simultaneously nibbling on her exposed ear.

Moaning much louder this time, Black Rock Shooter unconsciously arched her back into Alice's touch. She was enjoying the dream she was having, together with Alice and Claire on a gorgeous beach in Okinawa. Claire was swimming in the water, and Alice was laying behind Black Rock Shooter, toying with her body as she whispered seductively in her ear.

Alice could tell Black Rock Shooter was still dreaming, and her attempts to rouse her were just adding to whatever dream was playing in her mind.

'Well... Might as well fuck with her head a bit.' Alice grinned widely as she traced the lines of Black Rock Shooter's scars with her fingertips, slowly but surely approaching her sensitive pussy.

Black Rock Shooter's eyes were closed, even deep in her dream in Okinawa. Her heated body was responding on both fronts to Alice's touch. She desperately pressed her small frame into Alice's touch, her breathing coming out in panting breaths, the occasional moan escaping her lips.

"Hey, kiddo... Where are we? Remind me again." Alice whispered into Black Rock Shooter's ear huskily.

Black Rock Shooter heard Alice's husky purr in her ear and mumbled. "Okinawa..."

"What do you see? Claire blindfolded me, describe it to me." Alice smiled as she teased Black Rock Shooter's nipple with her fingertips with one hand and the other slowly inserted into her body.

Black Rock Shooter inhaled sharply when Alice's long finger entered her body, but she described the beach around her to Alice, who hummed contently.

"It sounds as beautiful as your body is to see." Alice purred, once again nibbling on Black Rock Shooter's ear, earning yet another moan as her other assaults on the young girl's body increased their tempo; her pinching fingers switched to fondling her breasts in her palm whilst her invading finger was now accompanied by another, then a third, speeding up their thrusting inside her wet entrance. "I love you. I love your beautiful sapphire eyes, your long black hair, your silky soft skin... Lovely... Truly lovely."

Black Rock Shooter heard every single word Alice had said, and that, plus the assault(s) that Alice was doing to her body, she finally reached her breaking point.

Her eyes finally flew open, and she let out faint gasping sounds several times, like she was trying to scream as her walls clenched around Alice's invading fingers, her juices leaking down Alice's hand as her body followed suit and tensed up.

With a huge intake of breath, Black Rock Shooter came down from the high of her orgasm, collapsing into Alice's arms, panting heavily as Alice brushed her long hair out of her face.

"Mornin'." Alice smiled cheekily, giving Black Rock Shooter a small and very gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Sleep well?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Insert diabolical laughter here***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Smut, Smut, gotta love that good ol' Smut! Anyway, time for some minor BRS X K-Mart fluffiness, and a plot point.**

**Read on :D**

* * *

><p>"You... you were... fucking with me... weren't you?" Black Rock Shooter huffed, still recovering from the assault to her body she had received.<p>

"I was, yes." Alice admitted, giving her another kiss on the neck. "I had my fun, so let's go get something to eat."

"Gimme a minute... I can... barely move." Black Rock Shooter weakly waved her hand as Alice swung her legs and got out of the bed, beginning her search for her clothing, which they had together thrown all around the room.

"By the way..." Alice spoke up as she pulled her tank top over her head and scanned the floor for her panties. "I saw K-Mart was limping earlier when she got up. Do you know anything about that, by any chance?"

"No. She was fine last time I saw her. No injuries that I noticed." Black Rock Shooter weakly shook her head. "What, you think it was me that hurt her?"

"Actually, yes. That thought did in fact cross my mind." Alice admitted as she slid her shorts back on and buckled up her belt. "Also since - from my knowledge, at least - you were the last person she was with."

"I was on this bed when she left the house, then you came upstairs. I haven't left this bed for several hours, you know that... partly because you were on top of me for most of that time." Black Rock Shooter explained. "Besides, we might hate each other, but I would never hurt her intentionally. Partly because Claire would skin me alive, but also because I know if I started to hurt her... I probably wouldn't stop."

"I see. Well, you'd better hurry up and get dressed. Me and Claire might enjoy seeing you naked, but not everyone has the same mindset. C'mon, let's go." Alice decided to end this charged conversation, pulling on her boots and then her duster as Black Rock Shooter tried to sit up but wound up falling onto her side weakly.

Still collapsed against the bed, her voice slightly muffled, Black Rock Shooter calmly asked. "What the Hell did you do to me? I felt great when I woke up earlier, but now I can't feel my arms and legs... or my tits, for that matter."

"Same thing I did to you last night: I fucked you silly. Just this time... a lot less tongue and a shit tonne of taunting you. You were dreaming about the three of us on a beach in Okinawa."

"Well, I can barely move, so I hate to admit it... But I really need your help." Black Rock Shooter gave Alice a sincere look, her eyes sharp and steady. "Whatever you did, intentionally or otherwise, it did something to my body."

Alice didn't like the idea that she had somehow paralyzed Black Rock Shooter, willingly or otherwise. And thus far, Black Rock Shooter had proven she was autonomous and confident, so helping her didn't seem like a burden for Alice.

"Alright, I've got an idea to get you mobile again. Just relax, leave it all to me." Alice's eyes began to glow with blue light, and Black Rock Shooter breathed out a sigh.

"Last time I did that is how we got ourselves into this exact situation, remember?" Black Rock Shooter reminded her as she slowly began to float above the bed and her clothes began to adorn her body from Alice's Telekinesis.

"Oh hush." Alice smiled as she directed what little clothing Black Rock Shooter wore onto her body once more. Last to adorn her body was her duster, then her M1911a1 zoomed under her right arm and into the shoulder holster. "There. See? No problem."

"Yes there is..." Black Rock Shooter replied. "My katana is over there, and the fact that even though I'm dressed... I still can't walk in this condition."

"All part of the plan." Alice smirked as she grabbed the katana and spun on her heel, Black Rock Shooter floating across the room to join her. "Listen carefully: I'm gonna carry you on my back, so when I put you down, try to fall forward, since I can't see behind me."

"Easier said than done when over half my body is immobilized." Black Rock Shooter scoffed, but knew that Alice's plan would work. Quite simple; carry her on her back into the Hummer, and she'd recover while they were on the road.

"Ready." Black Rock Shooter prepared herself for a possible fall as Alice positioned herself one step lower on the stairs.

"It's all you. Go ahead." Alice gave a nod, preparing herself to catch Black Rock Shooter as she levitated into a vertical pose, right behind Alice.

"Now!" Black Rock Shooter called, putting as much of her weight forward as she possible could. Alice's sturdy back thumped against her chest, and - though still somewhat numbed - she felt Alice's arms hook under her knees and her hands instinctively wrapped around Alice's neck.

"You good back there, kiddo?" Alice teased as Black Rock Shooter smiled weakly and suddenly her tongue darted out and she licked the side of Alice's neck. "Hey!"

"Revenge." Black Rock Shooter whispered into Alice's ear. "I shall have it."

Claire was quickly informed by Alice about Black Rock Shooter's weakened state, making it quite clear it wasn't due to illness or injury. To Alice, it seemed to be... weakness. Like her strength itself had been sapped from her body. To Claire, however, it seemed to be severe exhaustion.

"...I mean, c'mon, Alice, you fucking _ravaged_ the poor girl twice in the span of a single night. You had to have known it would have SOME effect on her, right?"

"I did, yes... But nothing, _nothing_ like this. I'd thought she'd be sore, maybe a little unsteady for an hour or two... But the thought of her barely even being conscious never crossed my mind!" Alice replied, glancing at the nearby Hummer, where Black Rock Shooter was seated in the back seat, alone - more than likely meditating or sleeping, either being equally possible.

"Let her rest. You keep your hands to yourself, okay? I don't want to see you doing the same thing - unintentional or otherwise - to any of the other ladies... or me." Claire held up her hand when Alice opened her mouth to argue. "Until we figure out that theory of yours, no more sex. End of argument. I'll see you in the Hummer when we get back on the road, okay? I'm sorry... it had to come to such... negative results."

Alice let out a slow breath, then nodded her head. She had to figure it out, until then, why create another half-dead girl? "There... might be a possible cause." She whispered, trying not to be overheard by a few of the other survivors that were walking around the pair, going about their morning routines.

"Like what?" Claire's eyes narrowed, had Alice determined the source that fast?

"For my sake... Trust me... no, _believe_ me; I'm not dangerous. I'll tell all three of you in the Hummer... I promise." Alice had tears welling up in her eyes as she spun on her heel and strode away, leaving Claire confused and a bit scared.

'What did she mean by dangerous?' Claire thought to herself, not really wanting to consider the possibilities of her statement. 'And why... Why was she crying?'

Black Rock Shooter was sitting in the back of the Hummer, her eyes closed. To any observers through the reinforced window, she was asleep... but she wasn't.

Her mind was racing, solely in a non strenuous attempt to remain conscious. Her body was barely able to support itself, and she'd actually fallen over twice already. Both times, it took her nearly ten minutes to drag herself into a sitting position again.

What had Alice done to her? Was it her Telekinesis? Or was it something else?

Someone entered the Hummer, pulling their door closed with a sigh. Sounded like K-Mart... Great.

"You awake?"

Yup. K-Mart.

"Barely. Why do you ask, Baka?" Black Rock Shooter replied, an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"I was told to keep you company. Claire said Alice has something to tell all of us, so she wanted me to wait in here with you until we get back on the road." K-Mart explained, catching the tone, but chalking it up to her condition. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Black Rock Shooter replied bitterly. "I can't even sit in the Hummer without falling over, so I'm of no use against the zombies, if we're attacked."

K-Mart knew exactly what it was like to be useless in a fight. When she'd returned from helping Black Rock Shooter clear the farmhouse, Claire snatched the gun back and - begrudgingly - allowed her to keep the small flashlight for herself.

"M-maybe when you're feeling better... c-could you teach me h-how to f-fight?" K-Mart stammered, her cheeks turning pink.

"You've got to be joking." Black Rock Shooter cracked open one eye and regarded K-Mart shrewdly. "You, of all people, are asking me to teach you how to fight."

"I'm not joking! I'm sick and tired of being a useless twat, I want to learn how to fight! Teach me, when you can... I mean." K-Mart stared defiantly at Black Rock Shooter.

"Which do you want to learn? Karate... Kendo... or how to shoot?" Black Rock Shooter sighed. "Just remember, if others see me teaching you, they'll want to learn as well. Working with you will be hard enough, I don't need to be harassed any more than necessary."

K-Mart bit her lip. She'd forgotten that Black Rock Shooter knew multiple forms of fighting... but she also had no idea what kendo was.

"What's kendo?" K-Mart asked, weighing her options.

"Katana. I will admit, it's the easiest of the three to teach you, and you can practice with a common stick." Black Rock Shooter's gaze lingered on K-Mart's face for a second before she added. "But... if by the time I start teaching you kendo that you scavenge or receive your own katana... I can REALLY teach you kendo. There's only so much I can teach you with a stick."

"Speaking of which... I still have your knife. Here." K-Mart pulled Black Rock Shooter's folding knife out of her pocket and held it out to her, but she smirked as she closed her eyes again.

"Keep it. You need it more than I ever do. Besides, how many do you think I have?"

"Alice pulled this one on us already; SHE has five. You have more... or less?" K-Mart gave her new weapon a long stare as she spoke, feeling the weight of responsibility already creeping up onto her shoulders.

"_More_."

"How many do you have?" K-Mart asked, bracing herself for a high number.

"Katana, obviously is blade one." Black Rock Shooter tapped her finger against the sheathed blade at her side. "That one you have was number two... But I also have ten throwing knives, twenty four shurikens, and a tanto."

"Where the hell do you keep all of those?!" K-Mart gawked, her eyes scanning Black Rock Shooter's... amazing... body for any signs of the listed weapons.

"The throwing knives are individually sheathed on the back of my belt, the shurikens are hidden in the pouches, and my tanto is hidden in my left sleeve."

"Can I see it?" K-Mart suddenly asked, her eyes locked on Black Rock Shooter's left arm. "The tanto, I mean."

"I can barely move, so you're gonna have to grab it yourself. C'mere." Black Rock Shooter regarded K-Mart with one eye again. "I don't bite, so you don't have to be scared."

It was true. K-Mart was visibly hesitating, but not out of fear like Black Rock Shooter thought. It was the mere fact she would be in close proximity to Black Rock Shooter, and one wrong move could spell disaster; both for Black Rock Shooter's weakened state and for K-Mart's nerves. She liked this girl, and was steeling herself for the task at hand.

"Left sleeve, top or bottom of your wrist?" K-Mart slowly crawled between the gap of the front seats, pointedly placing her hand on the outside of Black Rock Shooter's thigh as she reached for her exposed hand.

"Bottom."

K-Mart took Black Rock Shooter's limp wrist in her hand, rolling up the sleeve to reveal a knife strapped to her forearm.

"Can I..." K-Mart asked, receiving a nod from Black Rock Shooter. She curled her fingers around the ergonomic grip of the weapon, and pulled it out.

Similarly designed to her katana, Black Rock Shooter's tanto was solid black, and the angular tip of the blade was clearly designed to stab things, rather than to slash.

"Claire's coming." Black Rock Shooter announced suddenly, causing K-Mart to jump in slight panic, putting the tanto down on Black Rock Shooter's leg - gently - and returning to the front seat, her cheeks ever so slightly blushing.

Moments later, Claire's red hair passed the windshield, then she opened the driver side door. She climbed inside and inserted the key into the ignition, but didn't turn the engine over... yet. She glanced into the rear view mirror and said. "How're you feeling?"

"Like _shit_." Black Rock Shooter replied, which made Claire chuckled in reply.

"That bad, huh?" Claire leaned back in her seat, staring at K-Mart for a second before adding. "Were you two fighting before I got here?"

"No, we weren't." K-Mart replied honestly, but Claire didn't believe her.

"Then what's with the knife?" Claire asked, her gaze locked onto the tanto in Black Rock Shooter's lap. "You didn't threaten..."

"Claire." Black Rock Shooter opened one eye again, staring at Claire as she was cut off. "I can't even lift my arms. What makes you think I have the strength, or even the speed to threaten her with my tanto?"

"So it's yours then?" Claire stared at the tanto as if it had threatened her family. Black Rock Shooter nodded very slowly in reply. "Where'd you hide it?"

"Sleeve. She was asking about my weapons, so I showed them to her. Simple as that." Black Rock Shooter sighed. "I also have Alice's old pistol, under my right arm... But good luck getting it out. Can't move very much."

"She gave you her gun? Why?" K-Mart asked, just as Alice pulled open the rear door and climbed inside.

"Because I was replacing it with a better one. I decided to give her mine as a gift. Is there a problem with that?" Alice asked as she buckled her seatbelt, and with a nod from Black Rock Shooter, did up hers as well.

"No, just wondering why." K-Mart answered, turning forward and curling her legs up onto the edge of the seat. "So... what's up? Apparently you have something to tell us?"

"Yes. But, before I start... Don't overreact, just... let me explain. Alright?" Alice pleaded as Claire started the engine and began to drive away from the farmhouse.

"Alright, I'm all ears, Alice. What about you two?" Claire nodded, then glanced at K-Mrt and Black Rock Shooter.

"I'll listen, don't worry, Alice." K-Mart nodded, turning to face Alice through the gap in the seats.

"It's bad news... isn't it, Alice?" Black Rock Shooter asked after a few seconds of silence.

None of them were prepared for Alice's response to Black Rock Shooter's blunt question, and Claire ALMOST slammed on the brakes when she heard Alice, quite plainly state...

"I have the T-Virus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww Shit!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For the record, Weasel, this isn't a love triangle. There are more pairing combinations than just the three of them... *Cough K-Mart and Ada Cough***

* * *

><p>"Before you say anything, just... let me explain. Alright?" Alice held up both hands, trying to keep the situation as neutral as possible. The T-Virus is a touchy subject to begin with, and what she was about to reveal was hard for even HER to understand.<p>

"Go on..." Claire's grip on the steering wheel tightened, but otherwise she continued to listen.

"Unlike how you'd expect, I wasn't bitten. I was injected with the Virus by Umbrella when they betrayed me while I was head of security at one of their labs. The lab had an incident with the supercomputer inside, and the Virus was released, turning all the staff to zombies." Alice began explaining her story, her head down with her gaze in her lap.

"Let me guess... you were a survivor, so they captured you and injected you, right?" Claire asked, pretty close to the point.

"Yes, I knew the truth, so they thought they could just eliminate me by turning me into one of their pets... But it didn't work the way they'd planned." Alice nodded. "I started developing my Telekinesis, and my body began to accept the Virus. It bonded to my DNA, and now it fuels my body with superhuman strength, endurance, and agility. I'm a super soldier, basically."

"So Umbrella used that to their advantage, they used you, didn't they?" K-Mart was beginning to piece together the chain of events thus far, and to her, Alice seemed like a comic book superhero, gaining her powers from a terrible experiment gone wrong.

"They did, yes. But I managed to escape, with the help of a cop, an Umbrella hired mercenary, a gangster, and a young girl. They were my group I was leading out of Raccoon City, they later helped me escape from a lab in Detroit, and from that point, we parted ways. That was a week after Raccoon City, from that point onwards, I developed my powers on my own, and learned my weaknesses along the way... One of which... is sex." Alice sighed, and Black Rock Shooter's head dropped onto her shoulder, regarding Alice with a shrewd stare.

"What happened to me... that was a side effect, correct?"

"Yeah, I... can't explain it very well, but I gain my strength from three sources: Adrenaline, so whenever I fight... Blood, yes, literal blood. If I ingest it, I get a huge rush of energy, like an electric shock... and the last, sex. For some reason, whenever I get sexually aroused, I start sapping the strength from my partner, just through skin contact. It happened only once before you..." Alice's gaze turned to Black Rock Shooter before continuing with her explanation. "But she died, she didn't listen to me when I said I wanted to let her rest... so she literally fucked herself to death."

"So you mean to tell me, if I hadn't woken up... you'd have potentially killed me?" Black Rock Shooter glared at Alice, who nodded once.

"From my experience, the effects seem to last a few hours, at most... depending on how many times... or how much, sex I have. One or two times, like us... you'll be fine again by lunch..." Alice hung her head in shame.

"And what if you're the one receiving?" Claire suddenly asked, "I mean, if you do it, then the partner is weakened... by if it's done to you..."

"I don't know." Alice shook her head. "Only one way to find out... Either of you two willing to test that theory?" Her usual smirk returned to her face, but Black Rock Shooter's hand suddenly grabbed the edge of her duster's sleeve. "Don't think so, kiddo. You're the reason we're even having this conversation in the first place."

"I know that, I was about to fall over, so I grabbed your sleeve for balance." Black Rock Shooter gave her a reproachful look. "I doubt I could get you going in the first place; I'm not very confident in bed, as you're probably aware."

"Oh? Your Mistress never called you to her side in the middle of the night, looking for some... company?" K-Mart suddenly teased Black Rock Shooter, who - unable to threaten her with a knife to the neck - went bright red in the face with shocked embarrassment.

"K-Mart! Too far!" Claire barked at the young teen, but Black Rock Shooter made a small sound as she shook her head.

"She... actually did... Several times, in fact." Black Rock Shooter stammered. "She's just... like Alice, very confident in her sexual skills, and I wasn't... since she was the only partner I'd had at the time, being her bodyguard and all."

"Why am I getting a strange feeling she was also into BDSM?" Alice decided to tease Black Rock Shooter, just for the hell of it.

"What's BD...SM?" Black Rock Shooter asked with genuine ignorance.

"Bondage, Domination, Sadism, and Masochism." Alice replied. "Whips, chains, and pain. Did she ever pin your arms while she pleasured you? Handcuffs? Did she bite you? Hot wax? Stuff like that?"

"No, none of that... She was just... more confident in her abilities, and I wasn't." Black Rock Shooter's lips tightened as she thought hard for a moment. "But she did have a fetish..."

"Do you mind sharing it with us?" Claire asked gently, both curious and concerned with how personal this was getting, even if Mato was dead. These seemed like private moments between Black Rock Shooter and her Mistress, away from Mato's parents knowledge.

"She... liked to c-cosplay..." Black Rock Shooter blushed a little again, but said nothing in explanation as to what she'd meant by 'cosplay' - let alone the definition of the word.

"What's that?" K-Mart asked, confused by the new word.

"Dressing up. You put on costumes and outfits. Not exclusively a sexual concept, but it sounds like she enjoyed the fantasy of the characters, instead of just being the two of you, right?" Alice explained to K-Mart before asking Black Rock Shooter gently, knowing that Black Rock Shooter had been incredibly loyal to her Mistress.

"Y-yeah." Black Rock Shooter replied before yawning slightly. Weakened or not, she was tired after Alice's assault to her body and the news that Alice carried the T-Virus was giving her a headache. "If you three don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a bit."

"Hands to yourself, Alice." Claire teased as she caught sight of Alice extending her hand to help Black Rock Shooter. "I'm watching you two."

"No, no, it's fine Claire. I can tell Alice was just trying to help me." Black Rock Shooter smirked as she gave Alice a nod. "But if you DO try anything, I WILL slap you."

An hour and a half later, Alice did indeed try something. With a cheeky grin plastered to her face, she slid her hand up Black Rock Shooter's smooth bare leg, slowly inching her way towards her belt when, with a resounding smack, Black Rock Shooter's hand flashed through the air and got Alice straight in the face.

K-Mart and Claire instantly began laughing, Alice's bright red cheek only heightening the amused expression on Black Rock Shooter's face, even though she hadn't opened her eyes to slap Alice anyway.

"Did you really think I was joking? Next time, I'll actually aim." Black Rock Shooter smirked as she shifted her shoulders into a more comfortable position.

"I gotta admit... nice shot, kiddo." Alice smiled as she gingerly rubbed her stinging cheek.

Black Rock Shooter smirked, but said nothing else for the rest of the drive. By the time Claire pulled the Hummer to a stop near a small gas station, Black Rock Shooter was laying across the back seat, her head nestled in Alice's lap.

Alice was trying her best not to get worked up with the placement of Black Rock Shooter's head. A bead of sweat slid down her forehead as she fought with her internal struggle. The Virus DEMANDED satisfaction, one way or another... and since one way in particular was LITERALLY laying right in her lap, it was taking every single ounce of Alice's self-restraint not to grab Black Rock Shooter's head and shove her face into her own, sating her raging lust...

"Yo, wake up." Claire reached back to touch Black Rock Shooter's face, but she instantly grabbed Claire's wrist with a look of utter fury on her face. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"I can feel it... SHE is here." Black Rock Shooter's face was contorted with rage as she quickly sat up (Much to Alice's relief) and kicked the Hummer door open, grabbing her katana as she got out.

"Who!? What are you getting so worked up about?!" Claire called after her, grabbing her M4 as she also got out of the Hummer. "Get back here and talk to me!"

Black Rock Shooter's katana wasn't attached to her belt as usual, so she drew the blade in one hand, keeping the sheath firmly gripped in her other as she approached the gas station with long angry strides.

Claire kept calling for her to stop, but she ignored the calls. SHE always fired first... and Black Rock Shooter's previous encounters with the bitch rarely ended well...

With a sudden slash in mid air, Black Rock Shooter locked on to her target, striding even faster as something fell to the concrete at her feet, and Claire realized she had deflected it with her blade...

It was a crossbow bolt.

Screaming something in Japanese, Black Rock Shooter deflected another bolt, which Claire realized were coming from inside the gas station itself. Judging by the way Black Rock Shooter was deflecting the bolts, she had previous dealings with the person firing them.

"ADA WONG! ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES! FACE MY BLADE, YOU COWARD!"

Black Rock Shooter switched back to English, deflecting another bolt with her katana as Claire spotted a flicker of movement inside the shadowy station. It appeared to be someone wearing a bright red shirt...

"Oh? Looks like the little Ronin has a new Mistress..." A woman's voice taunted from inside the gas station, and Claire realized what was about to happen...

With a flying tackle, Alice suddenly brought Claire to the ground as a bolt flew straight for her head. Black Rock Shooter took a step forward, her expression utterly livid as she dropped her katana's sheath and reached under her arm for her M1911a1. She whipped it out and aimed it towards the woman, Ada Wong.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She fired all eight rounds in rapid succession, but no grunt or scream from Ada reached their ears. Instead, the sound of her laughing caught their attention.

"A gun? Are you joking with me, Kitten? I thought you were a traditionalist?!"

"GET OUT HERE AND I'LL SLICE YOU INTO FUCKING RIBBONS, YOU WHORE!" Black Rock Shooter screamed, clicking the trigger twice when she remembered the gun was empty. She slid a new magazine from her shoulder holster and reloaded the gun, ready to aim it back towards Ada when Alice suddenly came up right behind her.

Taking Black Rock Shooter by surprise, Alice molded her body against Black Rock Shooter's back, sliding her fingers along the young samurai's wrists and applying pressure to the right spots, forcing her to drop both her weapons as Alice swooped her head down and silenced her screams with a kiss, her tongue dancing violently inside her mouth.

Without even a second to comprehend the situation, Black Rock Shooter instinctively matched the familiar shape of Alice's body with her own, moaning as her oldest partner's tongue met hers in a passionate dance. She didn't realize that Alice also happened to have her in a nearly impossible hold to escape from, considering the advantage of surprise and... distraction she'd had.

Claire, however, aimed her assault rifle at the slowly rising figure inside the gas station, who stepped over the edge of the shattered window, entering their sight for the first time.

Ada Wong regarded the provocative display before her eyes with a smirk. She'd always known Black Rock Shooter was a lesbian, but to see her so easily defeated, THIS was a real treat.

"Hold it right there. Don't even think about moving." Claire barked as Ada noticed the rifle aimed at her head. Ada tore her eyes away from her defeated foe and gave Claire an amused smirk.

"I take it she's enjoying that." Ada joked, indicating Black Rock Shooter and Alice with a glance. "Never thought of making her submit SEXUALLY... I would gladly applaud you for that, but you'd obviously shoot me."

"No. She's being distracted." Claire admitted, having given Alice the quick order 'distract her, quickly!' when they were on the ground after Alice's tackle. "Who are you, and for the love of God, what the fuck did you do to piss her off that badly?!"

"We go way back, Kitten and I... All the way back to Japan, in fact." Ada admitted, casually crossing her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "You see... I was given the job - numerous times, I might add - to eliminate the heir to a certain Yakuza syndicate; a certain... Mato Kuroi." Ada explained, her voice a low purr. "Kitten just so happened to have stopped my attempts, without fail. When the outbreak struck, I was already here in the States, doing another job for a rival corporation to Umbrella. Didn't even cross my mind at the time that Kitten, nor Kuroi were even alive."

"You keep referring to her as Kitten... why?" Claire hissed, not unlike a feline herself. There was no doubt in her mind that Kitten was an insulting nickname for Black Rock Shooter.

"She never told you that story? Well, it's quite simple: Back in Japan, she was known as Kuro Neko, which translates to Black Cat. Most of the underworld knew her name and methods, fearing her... But I didn't, and still don't. So, one night, under orders to kill Kuroi, I snuck into their residence, crept into their shared room, and she woke up, obviously. But when she moved into the light from the moon outside, I didn't fail to notice she was - for whatever reason - wearing a black headband on her head, with a pair of cat ears on it. So, tauntingly, I called her Kitten as I made my escape. Satisfied, Mistress?" Ada finished retelling her story, giving Claire a disinterested frown.

"Black Cat, huh? Well, Ada, once she breaks free from Alice, I won't be stopping her this time. Not after you tried to shoot at me with your crossbow. Is that understood? Also, you're being covered by two snipers, plus myself. Don't even think about running." Claire indicated the form of Chase - on top of his tanker - and Otto - who was standing in front of the school bus - both armed with sniper rifles, aiming at Ada.

"It was never my intention to run." Ada replied, not moving from her pointedly sassy pose. "So let the little Kitten loose, see if she really has the claws she claims to have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sassy Ada is sassy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MEOW~! TIME FOR SOME CATFIGHTING! XD**

* * *

><p>Alice was listening to Claire and Ada talk, but Black Rock Shooter wasn't. The moment that Alice's lips touched hers, she was blissfully unaware of her surroundings. The only thing that mattered right now was Alice's tongue dancing around in her mouth.<p>

Claire cleared her throat pointedly, and Alice smiled into her kiss with Black Rock Shooter. THIS fun was going to end... but at least she was going to get some other entertainment...

With a small gasp of breath, Black Rock Shooter and Alice separated, leaving Black Rock Shooter panting for breath as she stared at Alice in confusion.

"You have a guest... Kitten." Alice teased as Black Rock Shooter noticed Ada standing in the open.

"_YOU_!" Black Rock Shooter hissed viciously, trying to break free of Alice's superhuman strength. "Let me go, Alice! _LET ME GO_!"

"That's not my call. Why not ask the one who ordered me to distract you?" Alice glanced at Claire pointedly. "She told me to stop you, so I did."

"Claire..." Black Rock Shooter looked Claire right in the face. "Tell Alice to back off... This... is _personal_."

"Can't be any more personal than what you just did with Alice." Ada smirked, but Claire remained silent for several seconds, thinking hard. Her instincts were telling her that Ada was withholding important information, and Black Rock Shooter would probably slaughter the woman if given the opportunity...

"You said you were doing a job for a rival company, right?" Claire suddenly asked Ada, who nodded.

"But that was during Raccoon City. I'm not doing a job now, so why ask irrelevant information?" Ada raised an eyebrow. "Wait... I think I know what you're going to say."

"Oh? Let's hear it then." Claire smirked this time.

"You want me to join your group, obviously under some sort of trust related thing, and the two of us - Kitten and I - will be on some sort of leash against each other. Am I far off, _Mistress_?"

"No. That's _exactly_ what I was thinking. But you forgot one detail..." Claire smirked, then glanced at Black Rock Shooter, who was absolutely seething with rage. "She has some unfinished _business_ with you. Can't have that interfering with my trust system, can I?"

Before any of them could say anything further, Alice suddenly spoke up, still effortlessly restraining Black Rock Shooter. "How about a bare knuckle brawl? Should settle things between the two of you."

"A brawl? How so like you to suggest that, Abernathe. But I'm willing if she is." Ada remarked, which made both Black Rock Shooter and Claire realize that Ada and Alice had met before. Abernathe must be one of Ada's nicknames for her.

"So what'll it be, kiddo? Beat her senseless, then forget your history?" Alice chose to ignore Ada's usage of her surname, instead giving Black Rock Shooter's neck a kiss and whispering into her ear. "By the way, Abernathe is my surname. It's a long story behind why she knows it. I'll tell you about it later, deal?"

"You've met her before?" Black Rock Shooter whispered back, her sapphire eyes sparking with rage.

"I have." Alice replied, unable to resist giving her earlobe a little nibble that sent shivers down Black Rock Shooter's spine. "Kick her ass, and I'll tell you the whole story, alright?"

"Fine. But for the record, I'd kick her ass just for the hell of it. Fucking hate the bitch." Black Rock Shooter tapped her finger against Alice's wrist. "You can let me go now." She reminded her, but Alice shook her head.

"No weapons, either of you. Ditch your shit, then fight each other... Non lethal moves only. Got that, Wong?" Alice called loudly towards Ada, who held up her hands with a sigh.

"Pistol, a knife, and my crossbow. Mistress over there can search me, if she so wishes." Ada described her weapons calmly, glancing at Claire as she spoke.

"You handle Wong, I'll deal with her." Alice turned to Claire, indicating Black Rock Shooter with her chin. "Wong's not known for her honesty."

"Got it. Keep your hands where they are, and tell me where the weapons are." Claire barked at Ada, who slowly placed her hands on the top of her head, then vocally directed Claire to find her knife, her pistol was on the back of her belt, and the crossbow was still inside the gas station. "She's done, Alice." Claire announced after confiscating the weaponry and backing away from Ada.

Alice whispered something into Black Rock Shooter's ear as every single weapon she possessed floated into the air behind Alice, including her fallen pistol and katana.

"Claire wants her alive... But give her everything you've got. You're not the only one she has history with." Alice gave Black Rock Shooter one last passionate kiss before pulling her black duster off her shoulders and turned her towards Ada, who still had her hands on her head.

"Remember, we need you both alive. Other than that, go nuts." Claire lowered her M4 and backed away, explaining the rules over her radio to Chase and Otto. In the distance, they both lowered their rifles and began to organize the usual lunch routine, albeit with some... entertainment while the convoy of survivors ate.

Ada slowly turned towards Black Rock Shooter, who was staring at her with murder in her eyes. She knew she was in for a beating, but since she had no obligation to actually join them, that didn't mean she HAD to let Kitten live...

WHAM!

Black Rock Shooter struck her in the stomach, taking her by surprise, and Ada fell onto her back, quickly rolling to the side as Black Rock Shooter tried to kick her in the head.

Seething with blinding rage, Black Rock Shooter quickly charged after Ada, who gracefully tripped her with a spinning kick, slamming her to the ground. Ada, however, didn't follow up her attack with another, but rather she slowly rose to her feet, taking her time as Black Rock Shooter scrambled upright.

"Just so you know, bitch, this fight... I'm only doing this for Claire. I still hate your guts..." Black Rock Shooter snarled, raising her fists ahead of her. "It changes nothing between us."

"Still the faithful bodyguard, no matter who your Mistress happens to be." Ada commented, entering the exact same stance as Black Rock Shooter. "Tell me... Who do you like more: Her, or Alice?"

Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened for a moment, taken aback by Ada's snide comment. But before she could even reply, Ada rushed in and grabbed her arms, pinning them in her grasp and spinning her around, kicking the back of her knee.

Black Rock Shooter instantly recognized this fighting style, Ada was using her own moves against her! With a snarl, she instinctively performed the standard reversal to this maneuver, spinning her torso around and kicking Ada's shin as hard as she could.

Ada smirked when Black Rock Shooter caught on to her imitation of her moves, having been on the receiving end of them for several missions in the past. But as her foot connected with Ada's shin, she remembered that these were HER moves, and she knew them all.

This was her '_I just fucked up_' moment.

With astounding speed, Black Rock Shooter leaned her torso forward, bringing her left leg up with near explosive force, nailing Ada right in the chin, sending her sprawling onto the ground, on her back.

Without missing a beat, Black Rock Shooter spun on her heel, swinging her spectacularly raised leg into a majestic somersault, flipping towards the downed Ada with near blinding speed, slamming down atop Ada's waist, straddling her as she began punching Ada's face several times, ignoring the feeble kicks to her back that Ada was doing in a vain attempt to get her off her chest.

Ada used her forearms to block as many of the punches as she could, slamming her knees into Black Rock Shooter's back until she felt Black Rock Shooter shift her weight to one side, obviously going for a more devastating punch than before.

Sensing her opportunity, Ada grabbed Black Rock Shooter's hips with both hands, rolling to the side and reversing their positions. This time, Ada was pinning Black Rock Shooter to the ground, with her smirking triumphantly above her.

Suddenly Black Rock Shooter wrapped her legs around Ada's waist, pulling her in close and grabbing her throat, punching her in the face twice before Ada grabbed the back of her head with both hands, pulling her in close to butt heads.

However, she wasn't anticipating how much force she'd used to pull Black Rock Shooter in, and before either of them could do more than gasp in panic, their lips met, both turning as red as Ada's shirt.

Alice had been watching the fight transition with her arms crossed, the multitude of Black Rock Shooter's weapons floating behind her as she stood with Claire.

"I'll bet you Ada's gonna win." Claire said as she watched Ada pin Black Rock Shooter's arms and kick her in the back of the leg.

"I'll take that bet. What are the stakes?" Alice smirked, watching the brief moment of dominance that Ada had over Black Rock Shooter.

"How about another date?" Claire smirked, cradling her M4 against her chest as a few of the other convoy members formed a rough circle around the two woman fighting each other.

"Deal." Alice held out her hand for Claire to shake, which she did. "Better bring some booze though, this one's going to be a close call." Alice smirked as Black Rock Shooter's face suddenly lit up with realization, then she kicked Ada's leg, breaking the grapple.

Claire gasped as she watched Black Rock Shooter's sudden reversal, kicking Ada onto her back with a backwards high kick. Alice was right, this was going to be a close one.

But Black Rock Shooter didn't stop there, she swung her body full circle, flipping through the air towards the downed Ada, landing on her chest and pummeling her relentlessly, accompanied by the cheers of the surrounding survivors.

Alice's sharp eyes suddenly noticed Black Rock Shooter's weight shift to one side as she raised her right hand in what was clearly not going to be a punch. Her fingers were together, held perfectly straight, and Alice knew that was an impaling strike...

She was going to kill Ada.

But before she could even open her mouth, Ada shifted her weight, grabbed Black Rock Shooter by the waist, and rolled over, breaking Black Rock Shooter's concentration and reversing their positions.

Black Rock Shooter didn't hesitate before grabbing Ada by the throat with one hand, using her other to land two punches before Ada grabbed the back of her head, clearly preparing to slam their heads together.

It was at this moment that Alice intervened. She subtly used her Telekinesis to pull Ada and Black Rock Shooter backwards, but her plan suddenly backfired when their lips met, having been far to close together in the first place as they fell back, with Black Rock Shooter straddling Ada's legs.

Almost instantly, both of them went bright red in the face, but neither of them moved a muscle, still connected at the lips as the onlookers whistled and cheered, some even laughing.

Claire's jaw dropped, utter shock robbing her of her voice, even as Alice roared with laughter beside her.

"C'mon, you grab Wong. I'll get her off before things get out of hand." Alice nudged Claire into action, grabbing Black Rock Shooter around the waist and hauling her cherry red face away from Ada, who was just as surprised as they expected.

Without even a glance behind her, Alice carried Black Rock Shooter all the way back to the Hummer, ignoring the onlookers as she shoved her dumbstruck partner inside the back seat.

"Don't tell Claire... But that was slightly my fault." Alice whispered as she entered the Hummer's other side.

"What do you mean, your fault?" Black Rock Shooter was panting slightly. She hadn't been expecting THAT to happen, but now that she'd experienced it, she didn't realized until now that it had felt good. Ada's soft lips against hers, the warmth of her breath...

"My Telekinesis. My _plan_ was to separate the two of you, but it backfired when Ada pulled you two together. My guess is that she planned to slam your heads together or something." Alice explained, then held out a food can. "Speaking of Telekinesis... I got you this."

"You took my spoon, and all my knives." Black Rock Shooter reminded Alice, who nodded in understanding. "I just need one knife and my spoon. The rest can wait."

"You sure about that?" Alice raised an eyebrow, but opened her door and allowed the floating cloud of her weapons to gently enter the Hummer. She quickly snatched the single spoon out of the air and a knife, handing them to her as the rest piled up in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Black Rock Shooter replied, opening the can with the knife, then beginning to eat the brown beans within. "So, how does she know your surname?"

Alice rested her head against the headrest, letting out a long slow breath through her nose. "Because she tried to infiltrate the lab I used to work at. About six months before Raccoon City, she managed to get past every single defense system the lab had, until - for whatever reason - she walked straight into my office... While I was inside."

"Doesn't sound like the Ada Wong I know." Black Rock Shooter commented as she shoved more beans into her mouth.

"So, without even thinking, I went for my gun... She disarmed me, and must have gotten a look at my I.D badge, she started calling me by my last name from that moment onward... That is until she knocked me out and took my security keycard." Alice explained.

"She was locked out of somewhere?" Black Rock Shooter asked, chewing a mouthful of beans.

"I dunno. Next time I saw her - and found out her name - was during my escape from Raccoon City. Ran into her while I was looking for one of my companions, a little girl that carried the Anti-Virus. Her father was an Umbrella scientist, so she had a case of doses on her at all times. Ada was sent to retrieve them." Alice explained. "But this time, she didn't get away unscathed. I managed to beat her upside the head a few times with a police baton, and she even took a bullet from one of my group members, but she managed to get the case from the girl, and got away in a helicopter..."

"One of your group was infected... weren't they?" Black Rock Shooter asked, pausing with her full spoon hovering an inch from her mouth.

"Two, actually. One died in our gunfight with Ada. Stray bullet ricocheted off something and got him in the face. The other one got lucky when Ada grabbed the case, one dose fell out before she could grab it, so we used that on him the moment she'd gotten away." Alice held up two fingers as she spoke. "Twice I've encountered Wong... and both times she's gotten away from me. I don't really like Claire's idea to let her join the convoy, but it isn't like I had much say in the matter when I couldn't talk." Alice smirked at the last comment, making Black Rock Shooter blush as she shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"I've fought her seventeen times, total. Ten while in Japan, and seven here in the States. Most recent time was three weeks ago, we met each other in a warehouse, and fought without even thinking." Black Rock Shooter chewed her beans thoughtfully. "But what happened out there... that was a first."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Insert more diabolical laughter here***


	8. Chapter 8

Claire held her hand out to the bruised Ada, who took it gingerly, her face beaten nearly entirely purple.

"Intentional?" Claire asked, refering to the ending of her fight with Black Rock Shooter.

"God, no. Why would I do that willingly?" Ada replied sharply. "Felt like something dragged me backwards, though. Wasn't Kitten, for damn sure. She had her hand on my throat and was about to punch me with her other hand."

"Dragged, huh?" Claire muttered under her breath. "Go to the ambulance, I'll let our medic patch you up. After that, you'll be joining me in the Hummer. Understand, Wong?"

"Alright, as you wish, Mistress." Ada nodded, her right eye was visibly beginning to swell shut, but her left was still wide open as she turned and walked away.

Claire spun on her heel, her eyes scanning the area for Alice. When had Ada mentioned the dragging, Claire's mind instantly jumped to a certain Telekinetic blonde, who had a wager on the fight between Black Rock Shooter and Ada.

"You sneaky fucker... Where are you hiding?" Claire muttered to herself, catching a glimpse of blonde hair, which belonged to K-Mart.

With so many vehicles to be in, Claire took a wild guess and marched towards the Hummer, her guess paying off when she spotted both Alice and Black Rock Shooter talking in the back seat.

Opening the driver door, she hopped into the Hummer, leaving the door open since she wasn't staying for long.

"So..." Claire spoke with a glance in the rear view mirror. "Telekinesis, huh? Sneaky... very sneaky, but that means no date, Alice."

"To be honest, Claire, it didn't work out the way I had intended. My plan was to separate them, not pull them together." Alice admitted, a small smirk on her face as Black Rock Shooter's face went crimson. "But at least they're not beating each other senseless, right?"

"No, I think the embarrassment of a surprise make out session finished them off... Which reminds me..." Claire glanced at Alice for a brief second before staring directly at Black Rock Shooter. "The bus is full, so until we get another place to put her, Wong's riding with us in the Hummer. YOU keep your hands - and your weapons - to yourself." Claire suddenly switched back to Alice with a stern expression on her face. "And you... keep your horny little fingers off her. I'm 99% certain that she's straight."

Alice held up her hands, smirking as she said. "There's still that 1%, y'know."

"Hands off! That's an order!" Claire barked as she swung her legs out of the Hummer and stepped out. "I'll be watching all three of you, remember that."

"Yes, Mom~!" Alice drawled as Claire momentarily scowled before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"You're so immature." Black Rock Shooter smirked, shoving the last of her beans into her mouth and crushing the can in her hand. "Not everything is an opportunity for a joke, and not everyone is willing to be fucked into a coma."

"Trust me, I wasn't always like this. Damn Virus rewrote my DNA, and with it... my personality. I used to be no fun, and a total prude. My whole focus in the world was my job. Everything else was pointless." Alice clasped her hands to the back of her head and closed her eyes. "What about you, kiddo? What were you like before the world ended?"

Black Rock Shooter opened her door and tossed the bent can out before deciding on how to word her answer. She closed her door and replied. "Classic bodyguard. I spoke only when spoken to by a superior, and I followed Mato's every single order without question. In fact, I rarely spoke at all. If anything, I was the stereotypical 'strong and silent' bodyguard."

"You mentioned that you and Mato where in school together. How did that go?" Alice smirked, her eyes still closed. "Did you have to fight off any boys... Or should I say, girls?"

"Yes, I did. Wherever Mato went, I followed. The faculty was informed of our relationship, and thus, I was never questioned - or even bothered - by the official staff members. Substitutes, on the other hand, learned from the normal students what I was, before I even entered the classroom."

"So you had a reputation..." Alice peered at her with one eye. "How'd you get it? Was it exciting?"

"No. Mato and her father spoke with the principal of our school before classes started, detailing our circumstances, and he in turn, informed the entire faculty. When classes started, each student was told to introduce themselves..." Black Rock Shooter explained. "Mato introduced herself, same as everyone else, except that I was standing at her shoulder while she was talking. She then spoke directly to the class, dead serious. 'This is my bodyguard, Black Rock Shooter. My father assigned her to protect me.' Those are the words she said... In Japanese, obviously. I gave a bow, and one of the boys at the back got this strange look in his eye when she started talking. My instincts were being set off whenever I looked at him, so I knew she was in danger from him."

"What did he do?" Alice asked, but Black Rock Shooter was already demonstrating it. Her eyes snapped open, and she stared down at Black Rock Shooter's long fingers fondling her tits as she had slid herself across the back seat to mold herself against Alice's torso. "That? Really? To who? You or Mato?"

"Mato." Black Rock Shooter replied, taking mild enjoyment from her demonstration. "So I broke all eight of his fingers. After that, nobody tried anything else... that is... Until Ada's first attempt on her life."

"Ah. I understand. Anyway, do you mind? That may feel good, but this isn't the time or the place for that." Alice's voice had suddenly become awkward, but Black Rock Shooter swung her leg over Alice's lap, straddling her thighs as she grabbed Alice by the wrists.

Without even a second of pause, Black Rock Shooter swooped her head forward, kissing Alice just as passionately as when she'd been distracted from Ada. Their tongues danced with each other, and Black Rock Shooter moaned into Alice's mouth, her hips instinctively grinding into Alice's lap.

Alice actually liked the role reversal brought on my Black Rock Shooter. Seeing her in the dominant role was a welcome change. So, even though she could EASILY break free, Alice allowed herself to submit...

Just this once...

After being treated by the convoy's medic, Ada's swollen eye had been reduced, and her bruising would likely heal within a day or so. She strode confidently towards Claire, giving her a quick tap on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Finished?" Claire asked as she turned to see Ada's slightly less beaten face. "Good. We're leaving in a few minutes. Stay with me until we go... It's probably safer for you if you're with me."

"Abernathe and Kitten are obviously together." Ada commented, scanning the various groups of survivors for the distinctive figures of Alice and Black Rock Shooter. "...Somewhere."

"They're both in the Hummer." Claire replied, turning to face Ada with a stern expression. "I've already spoken to them both, but I'll give you the same speech: Keep your hands to yourself. If you hurt either of them, I'll destroy whatever's leftover when they're finished with you. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ada replied, letting out an almost silent sigh.

"Also, Alice is a bit... frisky. Keep an eye on where her hands are. Lose track of them, and the first place you should check is anywhere near your tits and bits. If they're not there, you're fine... If they are... That's your problem, not mine." Claire indicated the front of Ada's pants, and smirked. "But just remember, as you've seen, she has a preferred target."

"What about you? She doesn't go for you?" Ada asked, her cheeks turning pink. The Alice she knew from Raccoon City was incredibly violent, not heated at the slightest provocation.

"She's not stupid. If she wants me... she won't try to get me while I'm DRIVING." Claire reminded Ada. "Get in the Hummer, I'll be right there."

"As you wish, Mistress." Ada gave a slow nod before turning towards the Hummer. She opened the back door, and was met with the sight of Alice and Black Rock Shooter - both topless - seemingly wrestling with each other, even though Black Rock Shooter was straddling Alice's legs. Both of them were locked at the mouth, barely even coming up for breath.

Visibly hesitating before she entered, Ada gulped quietly, then sat in the farthest rear seat from the pair, crossing her arms and her legs, ignoring the lewd sounds they were making.

"Who're you?"

A voice from the front seat caught Ada's attention, and she looked up to see a blonde teen - slightly younger than Kitten - seated in the seat directly in front of Alice and Kitten.

"Ada Wong. I take it you missed the show?" Ada replied, keeping her gaze locked on the girl and not the pair behind her.

"Yup. But from what I've heard, you got your ass kicked, and had quite the surprise at the end of your fight." The girl jerked her thumb back, indicating the pair. "They've been freakin' mauling each other for a good ten minutes now. Whatever you two did, she's gotten herself all stressed out. She's just blowing off steam. Don't mind them."

"You're taking their behaviour quite well. How long has Kitt... she been with you?" Ada stopped herself before calling Black Rock Shooter by her nickname.

"Not long..." The girl replied before suddenly staring at Ada shrewdly. "You're straight... Aren't you?"

"Your point?" Ada countered, regarding the nosy girl with mild dislike. What did it matter what her sexual orientation was?

"You're about to ride in a Hummer with four lesbians. Just a quick head's up." Claire suddenly spoke up as she entered the driver seat in front of Ada, completely ignoring Alice and Black Rock Shooter in the back seat. "Also, remember what I told you about Alice... Even though she's occupied at the moment, she could spontaneously creep up on you down the road, and you'll have nowhere to run."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ada replied, not moving a muscle as Claire started the engine and prepared to drive away, which - unfortunately for the three rear passengers - caused Alice and Black Rock Shooter to look around in surprise, realizing that they weren't alone anymore.

"Wong." Black Rock Shooter's eyes narrowed into slits as she repositioned herself to sit on Alice's lap, her feet in the gap between the two women, crossed at the ankles with her back against the window.

"Kitten." Ada remarked, her gaze locked onto the back of Claire's head. "Didn't mean to interrupt the two of you."

"Ada, enough. You and I both know this bickering has to stop." Alice glared at both of the Asian women in the Hummer. "Same goes for you, kiddo."

"Fine." Black Rock Shooter huffed, then scanned the footwell for her bikini top. "Alice... my stuff, please."

With her eyes beginning to glow blue, Alice retrieved Black Rock Shooter's bikini top, and her shoulder holster from the floor, gracefully returning them to their rightful places on her body. Her duster was behind Alice's back, but wasn't needed.

"I'd still like an answer to my question, Kitten. The one I asked you while we were fighting." Ada suddenly spoke up, finally looking Black Rock Shooter in the face since she was technically considered 'dressed' at this point.

"Too bad. Never intended to answer it in the first place. If I did, you would've caused a shitstorm of drama. So my answer is simple: Fuck you." Black Rock Shooter crossed her arms over her scarred stomach, smirking at Ada.

"What was the question?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowed at Ada. If it had been such a loaded question, why ask it in the first place?

"She wanted to know who I liked more... You or Claire." Black Rock Shooter replied. "I like you for different reasons than I like Claire. But I like you both equally."

"Satisfied, Wong?" Claire suddenly asked, not taking her eyes off the road. "Was that the answer you were hoping for? Or did you want us to start fighting?"

"To be honest, it was to antagonize her just enough to create an opening in our fight, but after seeing that little display when I got in here, I wanted a real answer. So, yes. I am satisfied with the response I received." Ada replied. "If you don't mind, Abernathe... could you please put a shirt on?" She suddenly asked, averting her gaze from any possible glimpse of Alice's bared breasts.

"No." Black Rock Shooter smirked as she palmed both of Alice's tits, one in each hand. "They're occupied, check back later."

"Mistress?" Ada glanced at Claire, hoping for some input. "Do you mind..."

"Four lesbians, Wong. Wrong person to be asking for help." Claire smirked, mildly enjoying the discomfort that Ada was experiencing. "What makes you think I wasn't enjoying the show as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahahaha, Ada is so out of her element :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fanfic Fun Fact: The other characters never directly calling BRS by her name is actually INTENTIONAL. Alice calls her Kiddo, Ada calls her Kitten, and Claire (usually) calls her Babe. K-Mart just says context based names, or 'you' 'her' 'she' etc.**

* * *

><p>By mid afternoon, Black Rock Shooter and Alice had managed to pull K-Mart into the back seat, and after some convincing, Claire pulled over to allow Ada to take the vacant front seat.<p>

Needless to say, the threesome in the back seat was distracting to both women in the front seat. Claire was clenching her jaw tightly, since she was now the only one out of the four - Ada wasn't included since she was straight - that hadn't gotten the opportunity to have sex with either Alice or Black Rock Shooter. She unconsciously tightened her thighs together, trying to ignore the rising heat in her loins.

"So, Mistress... What's the blonde's name?" Ada asked, her elbow resting on the door and her head in her hand.

"Her name is K-Mart. It's a long story." Claire replied, just as K-Mart moaned particularily loudly from the back seat. Ada glanced back to see that she had Alice's head between her legs while Kitten was practically eating her face off.

"I see." Was all that Ada said in reply.

Evening came, and by then Black Rock Shooter and K-Mart had passed out, laying on Alice's shoulders from either side while she sat in the middle seat, her arms around their shoulders, pimp style. Claire asked Ada to check a small farmhouse for zombies.

"Will this get me back my gun?" Ada asked, not moving from her seat.

"No. But you'll get your knife back." Claire shook her head sternly. "A certain someone's influence has started to rub off on us. Until then, clear the house. I know you can fight."

"So clearing the house rewards me with my knife? But I can't use it to clear the house? Interesting." Ada opened her door and stepped out. "Can I at least have a flashlight?"

"Fine." Claire grabbed a small LED flashlight, clearly catching on to Ada's plan to use the flashlight as a weapon. She handed it over, but Ada showed no displeasure at the device. Rather, she clicked it on, and entered the farmhouse.

A minute or two later, Black Rock Shooter suddenly woke up, grabbing her head in mild panic. A few seconds later, she breathed a sigh of relief, and noticed that they were waiting outside a farmhouse.

"Who went inside?" She asked, her hand inching towards her nearby katana.

"Wong. No weapons, just a small flashlight. You can go after her if you want... but she's a member of this convoy now, just like you. Don't try to kill her, got that?"

"I kicked her ass already. I think the shame of defeat is still gnawing at her." Black Rock Shooter nodded, quickly entering the house and tapping Ada on the shoulder. "Claire sent me."

"Fine." Ada replied right away. "First floor is clear. I'll check the basement, you check upstairs."

Black Rock Shooter's lip twitched at Ada ordering her to do something, but her brain caught up to her anger, and realized that it would separate them, but still get the job done. She spun on her heel and silently marched up the stairs while Ada entered the kitchen.

Upstairs, Black Rock Shooter gripped her katana in one hand, her ears catching the sound of Ada's movements down below, and she slowly opened the first door...

With a crash, the door was suddenly thrown open, a zombie crashing through as she released the doorknob and drew back her blade, slicing off the head without even a second of hesitation. She leaned her head inside the room, finding nothing else, then moved to the next room, suddenly sensing movement downstairs. Ada must be finished with the basement already.

Sudden slamming against the door at the end of the hall caught Black Rock Shooter's attention, and she knew a zombie was on the other side, so she kicked the door open, and swung her blade, accidentally splattering some blood from the previous zombie across her own face.

Decapitating the zombie with a second swing, the blood that splattered out coated her face, and splattered all over her torso, making her look like she'd slaughtered more than just two zombies.

With the rest of the rooms empty, Black Rock Shooter wiped her face of the blood, calling down to Ada that it was all clear.

"I'll go let Mistress know." Ada called back, leaving Black Rock Shooter to clean herself up and drag out the two bodies.

Minutes later, the sounds of vehicles and activity reached her ears as she moved the two corpses into the hall, ready to drag them outside when Black Rock Shooter heard a pair of near silent footsteps behind her.

"Alice?" She turned around to see her partner standing at the bottom of the stairs, her normally teasing smirk absent from her face, instead, it was replaced by a never-before-seen emotion...

Fear.

"How long has that blood been on you?" Alice asked in a low voice, her eyes raking all over Black Rock Shooter's blood drenched body.

"A few minutes. What's the matter, Alice?" Black Rock Shooter replied, confused.

"Come with me..." Alice held out her hand, but when Black Rock Shooter didn't move, she added. "Hurry!"

"What's going on, Alice? Talk to me!" Black Rock Shooter demanded, just as Alice's eyes lit up with her Telekinetic light and she was dragged through the air towards Alice, landing over her shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL, ALICE?!"

"Consider yourself lucky that I was the one who found you covered in infected blood. If it was Claire, she'd make you take a vodka bath. Waste of booze, in my opinion." Alice spoke calmly, but her face strides towards the first floor bathroom, putting her down on the counter as she opened the medicine cabinet with her Telekinesis. "But we dont even have time for that."

"What the hell are you looking for? I could help..." Black Rock Shooter began, but then she realized that she was developing a strange feeling headache. The top of her head, just above both her ears was beginning to ache with rising intensity.

"None here..." Alice muttered to herself, glancing at Black Rock Shooter suddenly. "Ditch your bikini... Time to improvise."

"Wait what?!" Black Rock Shooter was starting to feel panic rising in her throat. Alice was usually so calm and fun, but she was acting so... different.

"I've got to get as much of the infected blood off you as possible. The longer this takes, the less of a chance I've got to save you!" Alice grabbed Black Rock Shooter by the hips with both hands. "Don't move..."

Black Rock Shooter realized what Alice was freaking out about... She was absorbing the infected blood through her skin...

Suddenly Alice began to lick the blood off her body, causing her to squirm with a gasp. Alice's tongue was really cold, and it was tickling her, she couldn't resist moving around until she felt both her arms stretch over her head, immobilizing her attempts at squirming.

"Couldn't you just... hah... w-wipe it off?!" Black Rock Shooter hissed, her headache intensifying slightly.

"Wiping would only get the blood on the surface of your skin off... I can sense the Virus inside your body, I'm absorbing it... Remember what happened at the other farmhouse? I sapped your strength in the same manner, so don't expect to be moving around once I've finished this." Alice spoke between long licks all over Black Rock Shooter's stomach, making her shiver with each pass. "But at least you'll be alive, remember that..."

"Just... hurry the hell up... This tickles like crazy..." Black Rock Shooter shivered as she hissed through her teeth at Alice. Her head was starting to pound, and it really hurt.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby." Alice teased, about halfway finished. "Halfway there."

Black Rock Shooter was trying her best not to move, even with Alice's Telekinesis holding her in place. Alice had been ignoring the blood at her throat and breasts, but slowly began to untie her bikini as she rose to lick Black Rock Shooter's collarbone.

"This... is really kinky. Hurry... N-Nyan~." Black Rock Shooter's face - already blushing - turned a brilliant crimson when she realized she'd just meowed like a cat. Alice smirked, but kept licking her neck.

Within a minute or two, Alice was satisfied by her work, and released Black Rock Shooter's arms from her Telekinetic grasp. However, since her... method wasn't proper, she decided to keep an eye on her until there was no possible chance she would turn into a zombie. She planned to sleep with her for the night, just in case.

"Done cleaning me now? If you don't mind, I'd REALLY like to get off, no thanks to you." Black Rock Shooter placed her hands on Alice's hips, pulling her closer to the countertop.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Alice smirked, taking Black Rock Shooter's mouth in her own with a smirk.

Alice felt relief that she'd managed to save Black Rock Shooter, and unconsciously she released that feeling as she passionately kissed Black Rock Shooter, pulling her into her body in a loving embrace.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Alice breathed into Black Rock Shooter's ear as she lovingly traced her fingers along Black Rock Shooter's lower scar. "I've got a surprise for you."

"So do I..."

Taken by surprise, both Alice and Black Rock Shooter jumped back in panic at the sound of Claire's voice behind them. They turned to see her standing in the hall with her hands on her hips and a cheeky smirk on her face.

"What kind of surprise? Is there booze? I could use a few drinks..." Alice smirked as she took Black Rock Shooter's hand and gently pulled her into the hall with Claire.

"I'm not telling... Just go upstairs. I'll join you in a minute, okay?" Claire's unusually teasing smirk made both Alice and Black Rock Shooter oddly excited, and they hastened to the upper floor, Alice forcing the two zombie corpses into a closet as they passed with her Telekinesis.

Without even waiting for Claire, they began kissing each other the moment they had entered the room, Alice pushing Black Rock Shooter down onto the massive bed. Black Rock Shooter hummed happily, nibbling at Alice's lower lip as the two of them practically ripped each others clothes off.

"So..." Black Rock Shooter suddenly spoke up as Alice crawled over top of her, smirking. "What was YOUR surprise?"

Alice swooped down for a kiss, chuckling to herself when Black Rock Shooter felt Alice insert something into her wet entrance. She inhaled sharply as Alice replied. "This."

Black Rock Shooter managed to spare a glance at Alice's hand between her legs, revealing that she had a purple rubber dildo shoved inside her, but she also spotted something else that made her eyes widen...

"Smart." Claire smiled as she leaned on the doorframe, the light from the distant moon outside was spectacularily illuminating her astonishing new outfit. "Should've thought of that myself."

Alice glanced back at Claire, a cocky smirk on her face that quickly changed to her jaw dropping. Claire was standing there, wearing a pair of fishnet stockings, garter belt, a skimpy thong, and a corset that made her tits nearly explode from her chest. Even Black Rock Shooter was stunned into silence, a bead of sweat trailing down her face.

"What? Too much?" Claire's cheeks turned a light pink. "I originally meant to use this on just you, Alice..." Claire slowly entered the room, crawling over Black Rock Shooter's prone form. "But I think our double surprise is more than enough for you, right babe?" Claire kissed the side of Black Rock Shooter's neck, then whispered into her ear. "Just relax, I know you're gonna like this." She purred lovingly, just as Alice began sliding the dildo out from her body, then thrusting it back inside.

Outside, away from the prying eyes of the three women upstairs, Ada watched the activities of the convoy from behind the corner of the farmhouse. She had finally tracked down Project: Alice, and on the side, her old foe, Kitten as well. The fact they're sexual partners was just an added bonus.

Now all she had to do was lure them into a trap. She thought with a small, but dark, chuckle.

The next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise through the window, Black Rock Shooter, Alice and Claire were asleep in a tangled mess of arms, legs, and hair. They had fucked each other senseless during the night, and Claire's lingerie was scattered all around the room, along with both Alice and Black Rock Shooter's limited clothing.

Suddenly Black Rock Shooter's eyes snapped open, the sound of a songbird chirping from outside startling her back from her sleep.

Slowly extracting herself from under Alice's arm and Claire's legs, Black Rock Shooter quickly got herself dressed, pulling on her panties and shorts before tying her bikini with a yawn.

As she looked around for her boots, she noticed that a pair of black thigh high stockings were draped on a nearby dresser. With a shrug, she grabbed them and slowly slid them up her legs, enjoying the oddly sexy look they gave to her legs.

Slipping on her boots, she grabbed her shoulder holster from the floor and grabbed her sheathed katana before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her...

A sudden tug and a jolt shot straight up her spine, and she yelped in pain, causing Alice and Claire to wake up. They both gasped when they caught sight of Black Rock Shooter's horrorstruck face...

and her changed appearance.

Black Rock Shooter stared at them in silence, her eyes watering from pain, while both Alice and Claire stared at two different sights: Alice was gawkng at the long black cat tail extending from Black Rock Shooter's lower back, while Claire was staring numbly at the matching cat ears extending from the top of her head, perfectly matching her long black hair.

"What... the hell." Claire stared at Alice, then back at the strange sight of... Cat Black Rock Shooter? "What the hell is going on here?!"

Alice, however, was focusing on something that neither of them could see... there was T-Virus inside of Black Rock Shooter, she had clearly mutated into this... cat thing while they were sleeping, so none of them even realized it either.

"She's got the T-Virus now. Just like me. Was there any other blood that I didn't clean off last night, kiddo? Because if there was, then that's how you mutated like that." Alice gave her a stern look as she spoke.

"I got some on my face, but I wiped it off before you even got there." Black Rock Shooter admitted, realizing that she was just like Alice now... except that she had apparently mutated in some way. "What do you mean... mutated?"

"You have a tail... and cat ears." Alice explained slowly. "And by the sound of it, you got your tail caught in the door, right?"

"I guess so..." Black Rock Shooter admitted, her cheeks turning red. "So you're saying I've changed into a freaking Neko?!"

"That's exactly what they're saying, Kitten." Ada came out of the room across the hall, a slightly triumphant smirk on her face as she regarded the now appropriately nicknamed Black Rock Shooter. "You've just made my day." She added with a wide smile.

"CHOKE ON A COCK, YOU WHORE!" Black Rock Shooter snarled at Ada, who chuckled to herself before leaving down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two things... First, SMUUUUUUUUUT~~~! Second... NEKO BRS IS NOW A THING! DEAL WITH IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Time for some cat jokes and shenanigans... plus some adorable NekoBRS stuff! /)^-^(\**

* * *

><p>Alice was mildly enjoying the embarrassment that Black Rock Shooter's mutation was giving her, but Alice knew it was temporary. Pretty soon she had to teach her about living with the Virus. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed, aided by her Telekinesis.<p>

"Jokes aside, I'm gonna have to teach you about living with the Virus, y'know, kiddo." Alice crossed the room and gently wrapped her arms around Black Rock Shooter's shoulder. "Let's go grab some breakfast and talk about this, okay?"

"We ran out of milk though." Claire smirked as she got out of bed as well, but she got a quick swipe from Black Rock Shooter's tail to the face for her cheeky comment.

"You..." Black Rock Shooter glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Shut your face. I don't need any of your sass."

Alice quickly decided to end the arguing by creeping her hand down the length of Black Rock Shooter's new tail and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Kyaaa~!" Black Rock Shooter's voice rose sharply, and her back arched as her eyes widened in shock. "STOP THAT!" She snarled at Alice as the two of them left Claire to get dressed.

"So cute..." They both heard Claire mutter to herself as the door was closed behind them.

The instant they were outside the master bedroom, Black Rock Shooter wrapped her arms around herself, averting her gaze away from Alice. Her tail curled itself around her body, and Alice smirked, amused by the sight.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" Alice asked, gently leading her down the stairs, past a few rooms where snoring could be heard.

"I got turned into a freaking cat! What do you think's the matter?!" Black Rock Shooter snapped at Alice, her cheeks turning red from anger. "Now Wong has a reason to keep calling me Kitten!"

"That's it? I'd be more concerned with the changes to your genetic makeup, rather than your appearance and a stupid nickname." Alice replied seriously, descending the stairs ahead of her. "I'd also keep tabs on that tail of yours, unless you LIKE it getting stuck in doors."

"No!" Black Rock Shooter muttered. "Fucking hurts like Hell."

"Well, since I have no tail, I can't really help you other than give you reminders." Alice shrugged, since she lacked such a drastic physical mutation. "But I can help you with the internal and genetic stuff... If you'd like."

"Yes, please..." Black Rock Shooter nodded her head, causing her feline ears to flap a bit. "So, can you explain why I can smell such a delicious... sweet... scent that wasn't here last night?" She lightly began to drool, but wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"That's human blood." Alice replied right away. "Someone must be bleeding... But, to a normal person, blood smells coppery, metallic. To us, it smells sweet, since it is what the T-Virus seeks out. It sings to us like a Siren's song... think of it as pure energy, in liquid form."

"What about the blood of a zombie? Blood that has the T-Virus in it?" Black Rock Shooter asked, pointedly holding her wayward tail as they passed through the front door of the farmhouse.

"I'm used to the scent after all these years, but at first, it just smelled sour to me. Go take a whiff of those two corpses we shoved in the upstairs closet and let me know what they smell like to you. I'll wait here." Alice replied, leaning on the railing of the front porch.

With a nod - and still clutching her sensitive tail - Black Rock Shooter spun on her heel and marched up to the closet from last night and inhaled deeply through her nose, only to be struck by a blast of tear jerking sourness that made her head spin. She quickly returned to Alice with watering eyes, and gave a nod. "Definitely sour..." She groaned.

Alice smiled, then lead Black Rock Shooter to the truck for food, jumping into the back and quickly grabbing two cans from the crate of similar containers. She hopped back down and continued with her teachings.

"Like I explained to you, Claire and K-Mart, you'll be sustaining the Virus through three means; fighting - which provides the Virus with reliable and safe adrenaline, ingesting fresh blood - for the energy rush - and sex... which we've got locked down, so there's no need to worry about that part, right?"

"As long as you stop grabbing my tail, then yes, that's correct." Black Rock Shooter's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "If not, then you're not getting any pussy."

Alice snorted, covering her mouth as she began to laugh. A moment later, Black Rock Shooter realized what she'd said and let out a sigh.

"Shut up! You know what I meant!"

"I did. But... you ARE the pussy now!" Alice roared with laughter, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Black Rock Shooter frowned, and slapped Alice's cheek with the back of her hand, but both of them gasped in surprise when four cuts appeared on Alice's cheek at the same time.

"Did you just..." Alice gingerly touched her bleeding cheek. "Scratch me?"

Black Rock Shooter stared at the strange slits in her fingertips, having caught a brief glimpse of something retracting inside when she'd slapped Alice.

"I think so..." Black Rock Shooter stared at her hand, then tensed her fingers, extending a short - but very sharp - claw from the tips of her fingers, just like an actual cat. "I have claws too?!"

Alice tapped the top of Black Rock Shooter's head - not too hard, but enough to make a loud WHAP sound - teasing her partner's feline aspects. "Bad kitty! No scratching!"

"Fuck off! I never asked for this!" Black Rock Shooter shot back, her ears flattening against her head. "At least I'm not rolling my R's... I SAID FUCK OFF, ALICE!"

Alice had managed to grab her tail again, but this time her unusual feline exclamations didn't rise in her voice.

"What's with all the yelling? Some of us are still trying to sleep, unlike you two..." K-Mart appeared from nearby, having overheard the pair fighting. "WHOA! What the hell happened to you?!""

"She's just like me now. She got covered in zombie blood last night and mutated into an adorable little kitty~!" Alice teased Black Rock Shooter by poking her with both hands repetitively on the shoulder, which earned her another clawed swipe from Black Rock Shooter. "Bad kitty!" Alice tapped the top of her head again.

"Alice, I will seriously fuck you up if you do that again..." Black Rock Shooter snarled at Alice, while K-Mart processed the feline aspects she had.

"So you've got claws... ears... is that a tail too?" K-Mart asked, receiving a single nod. "What about your eyes? Are they slit pupils too?"

"I dunno... Alice, don't you fucking dare touch me!" Black Rock Shooter leaned forward for K-Mart to examine her blue eyes, but K-Mart shook her head.

"Seems the same as before. Oh well..." K-Mart shrugged. "Does Claire know about this yet?"

"Yes, she does." Ada's voice came from behind Black Rock Shooter, who instantly tensed in panic as Ada purposely pulled on her tail.

"Kyaaaa~!" She spun around and grabbed Ada by the throat - claws out - and hissed into her face. "Touch my tail ever again, and I'll rip your throat out."

Alice, however, had the privilege of being Black Rock Shooter's primary sexual partner, so the moment that she turned her back, her tail came within grabbing distance, and Alice gave it a hefty pull to separate the two Asians.

"Nyaaan~!" Black Rock Shooter let out an adorable meow as she stumbled backwards, nimbly twisting her torso to see who pulled her tail. "ALICE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" She yanked her tail free from Alice's grasp. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

"But you're just so ADORABLE when we do this!" Alice teased, but K-Mart took a step between them, facing Black Rock Shooter with a gentle expression on her face.

"Can I touch your ears and your tail? Unlike this bonehead..." K-Mart jerked her thumb at Alice behind her. "I won't try to hurt you."

Black Rock Shooter's ears had flattened against her skull every time she got mad at Alice or Ada, and her tail swished through the air behind her constantly, unless someone was holding it. But, when K-Mart asked for permission to touch them, they returned to a neutral position and curled around her waist, respectively.

"... F-Fine. G-Go ahead." Black Rock Shooter's cheeks went pink as K-Mart smiled slightly.

Slowly extending her fingers to the ears first, K-Mart took interest in the softness of her ears, the way they moved around to listen, and the fact her human ears were also gone.

"So soft..." K-Mart muttered, noticing that Black Rock Shooter was blushing.

On a sudden whim, K-Mart began scratching the top of Black Rock Shooter's head, just like a cat, while also stroking the length of her equally silky soft tail with her other hand. Black Rock Shooter's reaction was both expected... and unexpected.

"Are you... PURRING?!" Alice could've sworn she heard Black Rock Shooter begin to purr, a low - but cute - rumble rising in her throat as K-Mart practically pleasured her body into submission.

"Okay, K-Mart... y-you can s-stop n-nyaan~..." Black Rock Shooter's cheeks blazed with embarrassment as she meowed yet again. "Please..."

"That's enough, Dahlia. Leave her alone."

All four of them turned to see Claire - fully dressed, but with an extremely suspicious amount of cleavage bursting from her shirt - cradling her M4 over her bursting chest. She was also frowning slightly as the three women bullied Black Rock Shooter.

"Dahlia?" Alice glanced between Claire and K-Mart, but then realization caught up to her. "Real name?" She asked to the younger blonde, who nodded as she quickly released Black Rock Shooter's tail and ears.

"Yeah, that's my real name." K-Mart gave a nod, taking a long step backwards, distancing herself from Black Rock Shooter. "Sorry 'bout that... It was just... so cute."

"Not all cats... like that." Black Rock Shooter panted, her chest heaving with each breath. "I did... Don't get me wrong... but, that was just... too much."

"You three... fuck off. You've done enough." Claire suddenly ordered, holding out her hand to Black Rock Shooter. "C'mon, let's go eat in peace."

Taking Claire's hand, Black Rock Shooter followed her back inside the farmhouse, clutching her tail as she passed the threshold. Claire lead her into the kitchen, offering her a seat at the small table before taking the one opposite to it.

"I take it they're being a bunch of boneheads, aren't they?" Claire offered Black Rock Shooter a can opener that was laying on the table, right beside another can and two spoons.

"My tail's their new favourite toy." Black Rock Shooter replied grimly. "But K-Mart... as you saw, was a bit... touchy-feely."

"I noticed your reaction. You looked like it was the worst good feeling you've ever had." Claire used an oxymoron to describe the apparent sexual pleasure that Black Rock Shooter received when her tail or ears were touched.

"I'm like Alice, now. I get set off at the slightest provocation." Black Rock Shooter blushed. "At first, I thought she was joking about the Virus' need for sex, just using it as an excuse to fuck me... But now that I'm experiencing it firsthand, it's a huge pain in the ass."

"Well, she does seem like an expert in her field..." Claire admitted as she opened her ration of food with the can opener. "If you don't mind... Can I touch your tail and ears? They look really soft."

"After what that baka did... I can't, sorry." Black Rock Shooter shook her head before adding. "How about tonight?"

"I'd love that." Claire replied huskily. "But, if Alice joins us... I'm going to hazard a guess that you'll slap her, right?"

"I have claws, actually." Black Rock Shooter held up her hand and extended her claws for Claire to see. "I tried slapping her already, but these came out of my fingers, scratching her face."

Claire glanced at Black Rock Shooter's face for a moment, unable resist the temptation to scratch underneath her chin. She slowly extended her hand, lightly raking her nails on the underside of her jaw, causing a shiver to shoot up Black Rock Shooter's spine.

"That's... okay. I'll let you do that." Black Rock Shooter could actually hear herself purring this time. Claire was more subtle, and far more gentle than Alice, so scratching under her jaw felt good, but not overpoweringly pleasurable. "Ah... L-left a bit..." Black Rock Shooter added as the good sensation faded as Claire's hand moved to the side.

Claire hummed, pointedly moving to the right. "Which way?" She asked, teasing Black Rock Shooter with a smirk.

"L-left." Black Rock Shooter shuddered, letting out a moan as Claire complied with her request, sending waves of pleasure down her spine again. "N-Nyan~."

"Oh my god, that was... adorable." Claire smirked, deciding to stop teasing Black Rock Shooter, unlike the three morons outside. "Y'know, since I'm not fucking with you like those idiots, I actually think your tits have gotten a bit bigger as well."

"Says the one wearing a corset under her shirt." Black Rock Shooter smirked, but gave her chest a closer examination. It wasn't by very much, but Claire was right. Her breasts had indeed grown enough to begin visibly straining against her bikini. "Let's hope Alice didn't notice..."

"I noticed." Alice's voice spoke up from the hall. "I just didn't say anything. Those tits belong to two people: Me and Claire. And you know it, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unless you already know, 'Nyan' is a meow, and 'Kyaa' is an adorable-esque sound. Add sensitive ears and a tail = KAWAII! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: BRS is indeed going to get her signature blue flame eye... soon. That is all I will say on the matter. :D**

* * *

><p>By the time that the rest of the convoy was awake and preparing to move on for the day, Black Rock Shooter'd had her tail pulled by several of the younger survivors, and her ears had been petted and stroked to the point where she would actually hiss like a cat at anyone who put their hands near her head.<p>

She was shying away from the others, her ears flat against her head, and her tail wrapped around her torso underneath her black duster. Only Claire could approach her safely, everyone else had to deal with her claws or hissing, including Alice.

"Tell you what, you sit up front with Claire, K-Mart can sit in the back with me, okay?" Alice held up her hands when Black Rock Shooter hissed at her when she approached. "Don't think I haven't noticed she can talk to you without fearing for her life."

"She doesn't grab my tail every time I turn around, that's why she doesn't have to worry." Black Rock Shooter scowled, retracting her claws when she noticed they were out. "You might have had the Virus longer than me... But you're still human. I have to figure this out on my own... But I will thank you for teaching me the basics..."

"Just... one last thing I forgot to tell you... Well... two things." Alice admitted. "First, you know how I'm Telekinetic? I got that as a primary power from the Virus... You'll get your own power, or something like that, eventually. And second, it might not seem like it, but your body is enhanced like you wouldn't believe. Strength, agility, endurance, even healing speed. Not to mention you are now immune to the T-Virus, since it's inside your body anyway."

"All perfect things for me, since I prefer to fight up close and personal." Black Rock Shooter smirked. "But, unlike you, I'm a Neko now. I have additional issues to deal with, both inside myself... and with this infernal tail." She indicated the long black tail that had sprouted from her spine.

"Fair point. But I just LOVE those adorable sounds you make when someone touches your tail. So kawaii~!" Alice slowly reached for Black Rock Shooter's tail, but the sound of a rumbling growl rising in her throat made her stop. "Easy, I was kidding. I've learned my lesson."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the Hummer." Black Rock Shooter grumbled as she marched past several survivors that instantly backed away from her as she approached.

Ada was waiting beside the Hummer when they approached, idly picking at her nails with her newly returned knife. She glanced up to see Black Rock Shooter approached, and smirked for no reason, which made Alice narrow her eyes.

"Something funny, Wong?" Alice asked, watching as the older Asian woman slowly resheathed her knife on her belt.

"You're looking right at her." Ada replied, indicating Black Rock Shooter with a jut of her chin. "Look at her left ear."

Alice glanced at the indicated sight, which was a small fly buzzing around Black Rock Shooter's ear, causing it to twitch constantly from annoyance. Her expression - once neutral and emotionless - was now perpetually annoyed, but with what seemed to be a permanent light pink blush to her cheeks.

"Fuck off, Wong. I don't need to hear any of your bullshit." Black Rock Shooter scowled before walking around the Hummer and opening the front passenger door. She climbed inside and slammed the door, which made Alice frown, but Ada to smirk again.

"Dahlia explained a few things to me... including the chat you had with them about your T-Virus." Ada spoke up to Alice. "She even mentioned what you'd said about the Virus rewriting your DNA, along with your personality with it."

"Is this commentary hiding a snide remark, or is this an actual observation?" Alice narrowed her eyes at the woman before her. "I'm well aware of the changes she's going through, you don't need to remind me."

"Well, since you've put it that way... Until she get's used to the changes, think of her as a little girl experiencing puberty for the first time. She's confused by the changes she's undertaking, and like you've said, her personality is being rewritten." Ada put her hands on her hips before adding. "That's my observation about Kitten. Take it as you wish, but that's what I think."

"Well, if you ask me - being the other one with the Virus - I think you're full of shit, to be completely honest." Alice scowled at Ada. "Leave her alone, let me and Claire handle this."

"Fine, fine. I'll leave it to the mighty Alice and Claire, duo extraordinaire!" Ada held up her hands in mock defeat. "But, one last thing... and this is a real observation this time..."

"The seating arrangements in the Hummer have changed, yes. K-Mart is switching with her." Alice indicated Black Rock Shooter inside the Hummer with her thumb.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Ada raised an eyebrow. "I already knew that."

"Then what is it?" Alice crossed her arms, not enjoying this mind game Ada was playing.

"You have a scorpion on your shoulder." Ada pointed at the small creature skittering on Alice's right shoulder, which she quickly swatted away with the back of her hand. "Your welcome."

"Can't kill me anyway. But since we're riding together, you should be thanking me instead. I basically saved your skin." Alice stomped her heel on the escaping scorpion before it got away. "Just get in and shut the fuck up, alright?"

Both of them entered the rear seats of the Hummer, Alice taking her usual seat on the right, and Ada on the left, which left the center for K-Mart when she arrived.

"Should've kept it, Alice." Black Rock Shooter spoke up from the front seat, sounding amused. "One little prick, and we'd lose a bigger prick right afterwards."

"I've seen a cat eat a scorpion before, Kitten. Keep that in mind." Ada commented, assuming that her enhanced hearing was due to the feline aspect of her mutations. She also chose to ignore Black Rock Shooter's jab at her as well, since Claire and Dahlia were also likely to die from the venom, not just her.

"What about Claire and K-Mart? They're pure human, just like Ada." Alice raised an eyebrow, already steeling herself to silence the bickering. "Would you want them to die from the scorpion too?"

"No..." Black Rock Shooter's ears dropped to the side, rather than backwards when she was angry.

"Well, there you go. Makes more sense now, doesn't it?" Alice asked calmly.

"Yes." Black Rock Shooter replied, her voice imitating her ears, dropping quite low.

"Good. Now, do me a favour and take a nap for a bit. I'll wake you up for lunch, alright?" Alice suggested quietly, leaning forward to whisper to Black Rock Shooter.

"Fine. Talk to you then." Black Rock Shooter pulled her legs up onto the seat, then her tail wrapped around her shins as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. By the time that Claire and K-Mart joined them, she was fast asleep.

"Cat nap?" Claire smirked as she inserted the key into the ignition. "How'd you make her do it, Alice?"

"I have my secrets." Alice smirked as she got out so that K-Mart could sit in the middle seat. "But I'm not sharing. You have to find them out for yourself."

"Well, at least she isn't scaring the others. I had to do some fast talking - about BOTH of you - to stop them from coming in here and slaughtering the two of you." Claire replied to Alice's cheeky comments. "Consider yourself lucky, Alice. Not many people could've pulled off revealing not one, but two of their group members are carrying the T-Virus without instigating a riot."

"That would be horrible for the seats. The bloodstains would never come out!" Alice smiled. "But... thank you. I'm sure she's grateful as well, once she wakes up."

"Good. Now, let's get moving, I've had enough of this place." Claire turned the engine over and drove down the long dirt road that brought them back to the highway.

Quite unusually, the occupants of the Hummer were all quiet, for one reason or another: Claire was driving, Black Rock Shooter was asleep, K-Mart was drawing in her notebook, Alice was staring out the side window, occasionally chewing her lower lip or her nails, and Ada was borrowing K-Mart's novel, finding the book surprisingly interesting.

In her sleep, Black Rock Shooter had begun to purr - loudly - and her cheeks were steadily turning from her (un)usual pink to a deep red. Claire glanced at her, knowing instinctively that she was dreaming of having sex with Alice.

"Someone's certainly happy." Alice smirked, glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard, and inwardly sighing. It wasn't time to wake her up yet, but she was really curious as to what she was dreaming about.

"Her face is turning bright red, I think she's dreaming of you." Claire explained. "Mind if I wake her up to find out?"

Alice shook her head suddenly. "I promised her I'd wake her up at lunch. I wouldn't bother."

Even as they were speaking, Black Rock Shooter was beginning to show signs of waking up on her own. A few seconds later, she yawned widely - and incredibly cutely as well - opening one eye, then both as she blinked in confusion.

"Mornin'." Claire smirked, noticing that a small fleck of drool was clinging to the edge of her lip. "Sleep well?"

"It's still not lunch, is it?" Black Rock Shooter mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles.

"No, we've only been driving for about forty five minutes." Claire replied, which made Black Rock Shooter give a disinterested 'Hmph' before curling up into a ball on her side, just barely able to fit within the shape of her seat.

"Going back to sleep?" Alice asked, to which Black Rock Shooter gave a slightly muffled 'Mmm-hmm' in reply.

And so she did. Within minutes, again, she was purring. Quietly this time, but definitely purring.

"Y'know... all her purring is oddly soothing. I could just about fall asleep right about now." Alice yawned into her hand. "Shit, I think that's actually a great idea. See ya."

With that, Alice clasped her hands behind her head, leaning back into the headrest with her eyes closed.

"No fair, I don't have that privelege." Claire mock pouted, since she was the only one out of the five that couldn't sleep in the Hummer. SHE was the one driving!

"I can drive, Mistress." Ada suddenly spoke up, her gaze had been locked on the pages of K-Mart's novel the whole time, but now they were staring straight at the back of Claire's head.

"I was kidding. Still don't trust you enough yet, Wong. Next reward is your gun, not my keys."

"What do I have to do for that?" Ada raised an eyebrow, slowly lowering her borrowed book. "I doubt just clearing the places we stay each night is enough."

"Have sex with her." Claire jerked her thumb at the slumbering form of Black Rock Shooter.

"What?! No! I refuse!" Ada instantly held up her hand in protest, entirely against the idea of having sex with her RIVAL... who also happened to be FEMALE! "Not doing that!"

"Well, I guess that means no gun for you..." Claire smirked, giving Ada's embarrassed face a glance in the mirror. "She'd probably hate you a bit less if you did..."

"I still refuse." Ada suddenly glanced at K-Mart, who had begun to silently heave with laughter. "You want an answer to your question? Yes. Yes, I am straight. Happy?!"

"Quite." K-Mart finally broke down and began to roar with laughter, which woke up Alice almost instantly. When she clued in they were making fun of Ada, she began to chuckle as she went back to sleep again.

None of them noticed the wide smile begin to creep onto Black Rock Shooter's face as the pair spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!**


	12. Chapter 12

With both Alice and Black Rock Shooter asleep, Ada was sorely tempted to wake them both up, just for the hell of it. But with Claire and K-Mart present, she decided to leave them alone... For now.

* * *

><p>For once, Alice was having a dream about Black Rock Shooter. She was pinning her down, like always, kissing her passionately to the sounds of her intensely mixed purrs and moans. But this time, Black Rock Shooter's tail was rubbing against her clit, the silky soft hairs making her whole body shudder oh-so-perfectly~!<p>

A sudden bump in the road shattered Alice's dreaming, waking her in an instant. She glanced at K-Mart and Ada out of the corner of her eye, noticing that they too hadn't been expecting the sudden jostling either.

"What was that?" Alice asked, her eyes sharpening almost instantly as she directed her gaze towards Claire.

"Nothing to worry about, just road damages. This stretch ahead of us looks poorly maintained... well, y'know what I mean." Claire gestured to the cracked and cratered road ahead of them with one hand. "Funny, some of these holes look like... craters. Like something punched them or something."

"Maybe." Alice hummed to herself for a moment while she considered the possibilities. "They're all fairly small, right? So that would rule out explosives. Ah, whatever, we're overthinking this." She returned to her previous relaxed position. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Speaking of which..." Claire spared a glanced at tthe slumbering Neko beside her, curious as to why she hadn't woken up like Alice when they went over the first bump in the road. "Why didn't she wake up like you did, Alice?"

"Hm?" Alice hummed in reply, not having been listening right away. "Oh, I don't know, to be honest. With the Virus, at least for me, I've become an incredibly light sleeper. Any sort of disturbance will wake me up right away. Since she's part cat, that might have an effect on her sleep in some way."

"Just because I didn't move doesn't mean I'm not awake." Black Rock Shooter suddenly spoke up. "I was trying to get back to sleep, but since you've said the road ahead is a mess, I'm just laying here until we pass it."

"Well, that settles it then. But mark my words, I will find a way to know if you're awke or not." Claire stretched her right hand out to scratch under Black Rock Shooter's chin, making her purr quietly.

Black Rock Shooter slowly stretched her arms straight out, unconsciously extending her claws as well, stretching her stiff muscles in a very cat-like manner, then with a nimble twist, she sat upright, her eyes scanning the road ahead of them.

"Looks like a battle was waged here... Something big." She spoke quietly, clearly thinking to herself. "Alice?"

"Yo?" Alice replied instantly. "What is it, kiddo?"

"What is a Tyrant?" Black Rock Shooter asked out of no where. "Seeing this damage, I can't get that name out of my head."

"A Tyrant?" Alice smiled widely. "They're a Tier One B.O.W manufactured by Umbrella as, and I quote: 'The ultimate living weapon'. I've only seen files on them, but what I can tell you, is that they stand about nine feet tall, and have grey skin. From my time at the lab I worked at, they had a prototype Tyrant in development, known as the T-002. Some minor modification failed, so the T-002 had a mutation to the right arm, giving it a spiked weapon instead of fingers."

"What I'm more concern with, is the fact one managed to escape from them." Ada spoke up suddenly, her gaze riveted to the novel in her lap. "Unless it was deployed out here for a reason."

"She has a point." K-Mart agreed. "Why would they send a Tier One out to the middle of the desert?"

"Me." Alice replied, sounding just a little bit smug about it. "I'm an escaped Project of theirs, and for the past two years, since Raccoon City, I've been escaping from their clutches, without fail. My bet is they want the Tyrant to capture me alive, and drag me back to one of their labs."

"Project?" Black Rock Shooter asked, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Project: Alice." Alice smirked. "That was my title. My purpose was an assassin. They sent me on missions to takedown anyone they deemed a threat." She smiled widely before adding. "But now they can suck my dick. It's about time we turn the tables on those corporate jackasses."

"Good luck with that." Claire glanced at Alice in the mirror. "You do that on your own, I'm not sacrificing a single member of this convoy to help you take down Umbrella. Besides, do you even know where to start?"

"Actually, I do." Alice smirked in the same smug manner as before. "Las Vegas has an Umbrella lab hidden in the outskirts of the city, and, admittedly, that was where I was heading before I met you, Claire."

"Good thing we're avoiding Vegas anyway. That place'll be crawling with zombies." Claire made her disapproval of letting Alice go off on a suicide mission very clear. But to further drive her point home - just by coincidence - she drove over another bumpy patch that made Black Rock Shooter accidentally sit on her tail.

"Kyaa~!" Her eyes widened with shock before she suddenly glared at Claire, clutching her tail to her chest with both hands. "CLAIRE!"

"My bad, sorry babe." Claire was tempted to scratch under her chin, but a glance at her extended claws made her stay her hand. "Put them away, it was an accident." She ordered, indicating her extended claws with her index finger.

Grumbling to herself, Black Rock Shooter complied, the short claws smoothly sliding back inside the tips of her fingers. She then glanced out the window of the Hummer before saying quietly. "Sorry..."

"I said it was an accident. Why are you apologizing?" Claire raised an eyebrow at the change in behaviour, from angry to apologetic.

"My claws. I... I can never tell when they're out or not." Black Rock Shooter held up on hand, extending her claws as she stared at them. "Even when I extend them, I don't feel anything. When they retract, nothing changes either."

"I can answer that." Alice spoke up. "Your enhanced healing speed prevents you from feeling them move. If you didn't have that regeneration, you'd be able to tell when they extend or retract. Every single time."

"Well, there's your answer." Claire smiled gently at Black Rock Shooter. "Y'know, if we had access to working X-Ray machines, we could get a look at your hands, see what really goes on inside those fingertips of yours. What do you think?"

"To be honest, it just sounds boring. Why would I have to find out that I have clawed fingers a second time? Once was more than enough, thanks." Black Rock Shooter leaned back in her seat as she spoke, stretching her torso with a luxurious groan. "Same goes for my tail. Just an extension of my spine, as far as I see it."

"And a magnet for doors and hands." K-Mart joked, which earned her with an unamused scowl from Black Rock Shooter.

"Well, if we do ever find one, I'd like to see the X-Rays for the skeletal mutations for myself... If you'd be willing, Kitten." Ada suddenly spoke up, her voice taking everyone by surprise. Usually her tone was sarcastic or hid a snide remark, but she was genuinely curious about Black Rock Shooter's mutations.

"See, Claire?" Alice quickly leaned forward to whisper to Claire - but also to prevent Black Rock Shooter from lashing out at Ada, just in case. "There's still that 1%..."

Later, around noon, Claire began to direct the convoy to a former airfield, parking the Hummer on the dusty runway and tapping Black Rock Shooter on the leg.

"You're up, babe. Clear the hangar so we can eat." Claire ordered her feline companion before turning to Alice. "Alice, you're doing those buildings over there."

"You got it." Alice nodded as the pair climbed out of the vehicle and went to their respective objectives.

Inside the small administrative buildings, Alice explored the interior unapposed for several minutes, until she came across a dead body of a well equipped survivor that appeared to have died very recently. She crouched down, examining the body for bites... or bullet wounds.

Finding nothing obvious, she rolled the corpse over, revealing a neat round bullet wound in their chest. Right through the heart...

Executed.

"Someone else was here... Or still is..." Alice muttered to herself as she glanced out the nearby window and spotted Black Rock Shooter exitting the hangar, her tail swaying behind her as she walked, while her ears pivoted back and forth like her own personal radar.

With some gear to take, Alice used her Telekinesis to just lift the whole corpse into the air behind her, continuing to search the administrative building for a few more minutes, finding nothing else of interest. She left, with her cargo in tow, and returned to Claire.

"All clear on my end. Found a friend though. Gunshot to the chest."

"Strip the gear, then grab some food. Hangar's empty too." Claire gave a nod, then glanced at Black Rock Shooter standing nearby. "When you've got a minute... come see me. I've got an idea for our furry feline friend and a certain blonde."

"Sounds kinky." Alice smirked before removing the ammo and supplies from her corpse companion.

"It is..." Claire admitted. "And if it goes well, then Wong is next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D Time for another SMUT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This isn't the Smut chapter... Next one is.**

* * *

><p>Alice listened to Claire's plan with keen interest. It sounded plausible to pull it off, but the one governing variable was getting the two of them to stay together for more than a few seconds. If that failed, the whole plan went to shit.<p>

"So, I'll handle K-Mart, you deal with her, alright?" Claire finished explaining her idea in a whisper, in case anyone else heard them.

"No problem. When do you want me to start?" Alice asked, but the expression of Claire's face was answer enough. "Now?! Really?"

"Yup. Remember how I said that I wouldn't lecture them on their little dispute? This isn't a lecture, by a long shot." Claire smirked as she turned to leave. "My plan is to get the two of them fucking like rabbits."

"But she's a cat..." Alice couldn't help but point out the obvious fact. "I'll get started, good luck."

With that, they separated. Claire wandered off in search of K-Mart, and Alice marched straight towards Black Rock Shooter, who was standing with her back turned, eating from a can of beans.

With so many options to tease her with, Alice opted for the old and reliable trick she'd learned early with Black Rock Shooter...

"Hey, kiddo." She gently kissed the side of Black Rock Shooter's neck, gently wrapping her arms around her stomach. "What'd you find in the hangar?"

"Whole thing was empty. But I did find a few cans of gasoline in the corner. Chase is in there now to grab them." Black Rock Shooter barely managed to ignore the blazing heat on her neck where Alice kissed her. "What about you? I heard you tell Claire about some gunshot wound or something."

"I found a corpse. Fairly recent one, but they had enough supplies for my sticky fingers to take back to Claire." Alice rested her chin on Black Rock Shooter's shoulder as she spoke. "They'd been executed. Shot right through the chest, by the look of it."

"I see." Black Rock Shooter replied simply, eating more beans. "I actually don't like eating these... I just realized that." She stared into her half eaten can with disdain in her eyes. "What I wouldn't do for some good sushi..."

"Sushi?" Alice raised an eyebrow, amused by the revelation. "Or is it just the fish that's appealling to you?"

"Either way, these beans taste horrible." Black Rock Shooter frowned into the depths of the can. "D'you ever just... eat something for the sustenance, rather than the taste?"

'Like blood?" Alice quipped. "Yes, actually. I can't stand the taste of M.R.E's, but for about two months, that's all I had to eat." Alice continued her story when Black Rock Shooter raised an eyebrow. "Like I told you, I'm an escaped Umbrella Project, but early in the outbreak I managed to infiltrate one of their facilities, and stole a bunch of supplies, including about 50 or 60 M.R.E's, which taste horrible, but that was all I had to eat, since I was on the run from them. Eventually, it became a necessary thing to eat them."

"Sounds like fun." Black Rock Shooter smirked. "I mostly survived on canned foods, and if I was lucky, wild game that I caught before I came to this desert."

"Well, I've gotta ask you: Have you been craving any blood? Like... a NEED for the rush?" Alice looked Black Rock Shooter dead in the eye. "It's pretty intense for the first time, so let me know right away, promise? I can't have you adding 'vampire' to your growing list of titles."

"Bodyguard, Ronin, Neko, Virus Carrier, and now Vampire?" Black Rock Shooter chuckled softly, sounding very much like her purring. "Quite the list."

"Mine's not as big: Head of Security, Project, and Lover." Alice gently kissed Black Rock Shooter's cheek. "YOUR Lover, I might add." She smiled cheekily.

"What about Claire?" Black Rock Shooter glanced at the distant form of Claire's red hair, leaning on the side of the Hummer with Ada and K-Mart. "Aren't we all together, as equals?"

"We are..." Alice kissed her cheek again. "But let's be honest... You're my favourite, kiddo. I do like Claire, but I LOVE you."

Black Rock Shooter blushed vividly at Alice's words. Alice just had a way of making her feel... special. And she loved Alice too.

"I love you too, Alice." Black Rock Shooter whispered into Alice's ear before their gazes met and locked for several heart throbbing seconds, their lips barely half an inch apart.

With hearts throbbing, they slowly gave each other a gentle kiss, never breaking their eye contact as Alice allowed Black Rock Shooter to take the lead, kissing her a bit more deeply.

Black Rock Shooter let out a purr, her throat rumbling as she pressed her tongue against Alice's teeth, requesting entry that was quickly granted.

"Well, that lasted all of five minutes." Ada commented with a glance at the pair making out in the middle of the tarmac. "Next time, I'll bet they don't even last for three."

"What's the matter? Why are you so suddenly interested in them kissing, Ada?" K-Mart asked, scraping the bottom of her food can with a spoon for the last of her soup.

"I was bored, and just started to watch them. That's all." Ada replied, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Claire had been rolling her eyes.

"I was watching them too, and yes, I was also timing them. But, unlike you, I had a reason besides boredom." Claire smirked.

"And what reason is that?" Ada asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just remember this..." Claire smirked wider as she simply said. "I've seen them both naked."

"Oh god, I didn't need to know that! Nor do I need to remember it either." Ada held up her hands in defeat as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

K-Mart started to laugh, and Claire simply reached for her radio and informed the convoy they would be leaving in five minutes, her face plastered with a huge grin.

Black Rock Shooter's face was positively glowing when she returned to the Hummer, a silly grin on her face that was mirrored by Alice's cocky smirk when they climbed in the vehicle.

Claire kept her poker face strong, since this was all part of her plan. But, it was a welcome sight to see Black Rock Shooter in such a good mood. Her constant annoyance and borderline anger was quite wearing on the other survivors.

"First she was purring in her sleep, now she's freakin' smiling! Oh great and powerful Alice, tell us your secrets!" K-Mart jokingly bowed her head to Alice, who waved her hand airily.

"A few words, and hitting just the right spots, then BAM! One VERY happy kitty." Alice replied with a grin. "The sex is just an added bonus."

Ada made an unamused sound in her throat, rolling her eyes at Alice comments.

"And you? You're grinning like an idiot." Claire glanced at Alice in the mirror.

"Let's just say... My tail's good for more than just getting stuck in doors and being someone's squeeze toy." Black Rock Shooter smiled widely, glancing at Ada out of the corner of her eye as she spoke.

"So one of you likes tails..." K-Mart pointed at Alice. "And the other likes a few words and touches..." She pointed at Black Rock Shooter. "Before you're both set off like a rocket..." She suddenly smiled darkly. "Interesting."

Claire felt a shiver run up her spine at K-Mart's comment, and she suddenly shared a glance with Alice in the mirror. Maybe her plan wasn't completely necessary after all...

By mid afternoon, Claire had driven over another patch of damaged road, which jostled the sleeping form of Alice to the side suddenly, forcing her across K-Mart's legs and her head crashed to Ada's lap with a thump.

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ada sparked up instantly, grabbing Alice by the back of the head and shoving her away, her cheeks blazing furiously.

"Huh? Wha..." Alice shook herself to full awakedness. "Someone recap what just happened?"

"You fell over and your face landed in Ada's lap." K-Mart was giggling to herself after witnessing Ada's reaction. "So she grabbed your hair and shoved you aside."

"So you like it rough, huh, Wong?" Alice smirked before resting her head against the window in a more stable position than previously. "Never took you as the S&M type."

"Shut up, Abernathe!" Ada scowled viciously, and Claire suddenly snapped her fingers, ending the argument instantly.

"Enough." She barked sharply, and in her commanding tone, woke up Black Rock Shooter.

"Seems like no one can sleep in here, huh?" K-Mart sighed, but Black Rock Shooter simply curled up into her cat-like ball and went back to sleep again with a small yawn. "Oh yeah... part cat. Nevermind."

"By the sound of it, you had a pet cat before the outbreak." Ada raised an eyebrow at K-Mart's comment.

"No, I just know cats will sleep in weird places... Like in the middle of a hallway, or on top of shelves. Stupid shit like that." K-Mart explained. "I had a dog, but I sold him before the outbreak started."

Black Rock Shooter purred in her sleep, then suddenly twisted herself onto her back, bringing her arms up to her chest very much like the paws of a cat. Her tail flicked through the air before easily wrapping itself around her right leg.

"That tail of hers is almost like a third hand. She's getting good at using it by now." Claire praised Black Rock Shooter's dexterity with her new appendage, having watched it wrap around her thigh like it was nothing. Perhaps it was prehensile enough for her to use her katana with it instead of her hands?

"It's her spine, of course she's going to get good at using it." K-Mart quipped. "But, the way she's sleeping, I swear she's becoming more cat-like by the minute."

"That's fine by me, so long as I keep getting pussy, I'm happy." Alice suddenly smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, legit this time: SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~~~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: BTW, the Smut is BRS X K-Mart.**

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, around sunset, Claire pulled the Hummer over in the middle of a farmhouse, informing Alice to clear it for the night. Alice gave a nod, then left, leaving the Hummer in an deafening silence, broken only by the sound of Black Rock Shooter's purring and Ada turning a page in her book.<p>

Claire closed her eyes, enjoying a brief moment to collect herself after driving for a day. Maybe she really should let one of the two older women drive for once?

A tap on her window made her snap her eyes open, shattering the silence of the Hummer as she climbed out and began ordering the rest of the convoy that it was all clear.

By the time everyone was situated and enjoying their food, Claire was laying on the living room couch with her forearm covering her face. Today wasn't particularily exciting, but she was oddly exhausted.

"Yo." Alice seemed to materialize from another room, not making a single sound as she entered the living room. Claire lifted her wrist, staring at Alice for a moment before dropping her arm once again. "We might have succeeded..."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, too tired to fully catch Alice's meaning.

"They're upstairs right now... I can hear them." Alice smirked for a moment before a sudden thud from above caused Claire to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I heard THAT!" Claire sat up and stared at the ceiling above. "What are they doing up there?!"

"Take a guess, Claire." Alice smirked cheekily. "Take a wild guess why two teenage girls... sorry, two LESBIAN teenage girls are making noises upstairs... Alone... Together..."

"You sly motherfucker, how do you pull of these feats of majestic pleasure?" Claire finally grinned, her plan to get Black Rock Shooter and K-Mart together finally worked! "This is glorious. C'mon, I owe you a drink. Found some wine in the basement that you overlooked." She took Alice by the hand, dragging her into the kitchen, where the wine bottles were waiting like trophies of pure liquid gold.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Alice purred seductively, knowing she was in for a Hell of a night with Claire.

Upstairs, Black Rock Shooter was being pinned against the wall by K-Mart, moaning and purring in a nonstop stream of happiness. K-Mart was licking her collarbones, setting off fireworks in her eyes with each loving stroke.

Her knees began to shake, and her tail was switching between totally paralyzed rigor mortis, to thrashing non stop behind her back. K-Mart hummed in amusement when she detected the movements.

"Alice already licked me from belt to shoulder..." Black Rock Shooter groaned through her shuddering noises. "Long story..." She added when K-Mart's eyebrow arched at her words.

"Well then, that ruins the fun, doesn't it?" K-Mart smirked, retracting her tongue and grabbing Black Rock Shooter by the collar of her black duster. "But I know your secrets..."

"What secrets... Kyaaa~!" Black Rock Shooter suddenly felt K-Mart grab her by the tail, and she nearly tried to swipe her with her claws, but remembered the context of her action.

"That's not all, little kitty~!" K-Mart smirked as she swooped towards Black Rock Shooter's face, kissing her burning neck once before she began to gently stroke the length of her tail as she switched to kissing her mouth, which was beginning to drool from the mind numbing pleasure she was receiving.

"But wait... there's more." K-Mart separated from Black Rock Shooter's mouth, just for a second, before ever so gently, she began to slide her other hand along the side of Black Rock Shooter's face, past her former ear location, into her long black hair, and lovingly pinched her feline ears, sending an electric jolt from the top of her head, down to her core, and her eyes glazed over as her body quaked with a small but spontaneous orgasm from the combination of sensations.

When she recovered from her orgasmic high, Black Rock Shooter realized that K-Mart had removed her bikini top and was palming both of her enlarged breasts in her hands.

"You are acting a lot like Alice, you know that, right?" Black Rock Shooter commented as K-Mart gave her chest a squeeze. "Except for your one, tiny little mistake..."

"What mistake?" K-Mart's cocky grin faltered for a second when Black Rock Shooter spoke.

"Alice is Telekinetic..." Black Rock Shooter let out one of her purring chuckles. "You're not."

Quick as a flash, Black Rock Shooter grabbed K-Mart by the hips and lifted her into her arms, kissing her passionately as she brought her effortlessly to the bed, her thrashing tail knocking over something with a loud thud as she went.

Slamming her hands down on either side of K-Mart's head, Black Rock Shooter let out an amused purr, her tail swishing around behind her back in anticipation.

"What'cha gonna do, pussy?" K-Mart taunted, already at Black Rock Shooter's mercy. "Think you've got what it takes?"

Her eyebrow arched, and her expression changed for a tiny second to annoyed, but Black Rock Shooter said nothing, continuing to purr as her tail subtly snaked down lower and lower, until the tip snaked its way up K-Mart's thigh, making her jump in surprised panic.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped, noticing that - like she herself had done initially - her arms were being pinned by Black Rock Shooter. "That's your TAIL!"

"I know." Black Rock Shooter smirked, and K-Mart caught sight of her teeth: She had short fangs, like a real cat. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

K-Mart went pale, now that she had the advantage, Black Rock Shooter grabbed K-Mart's jeans with one hand and wrenched them off her legs so fast she didn't even have time to gasp before the tip of Black Rock Shooter's tail pressed against her panties.

"Are you really going to do that?" K-Mart's voice hitched when Black Rock Shooter pressed her tail down harder onto her covered clit.

"What do you think?" Black Rock Shooter smiled widely - almost cruely - before ripping K-Mart's panties right off her hips with her claws, making absolutely sure not to injure K-Mart in the process.

Without a second of pause, she moved her knees apart, forcibly spreading K-Mart's thighs apart before she could close them in a vain attempt to resist. With a triumphant grin, she slid the first two inches or so of her tail inside K-Mart, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Holy shit!" K-Mart instinctively tried to push Black Rock Shooter off, but her body paled in comparison to Black Rock Shooter's Virus enhanced strength and martial arts training. She was helpless as Black Rock Shooter basically ravaged her trapped body with her long flexible tail alone.

"You know anything about Japanese porn?" Black Rock Shooter smirked, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead as she resisted the tightness squeezing her tail. "We really love our 'tentacle rape' scenes." She thrust more of her tail deep inside of K-Mart's body suddenly, making her gasp and shudder. "This is one of them!" She purred into K-Mart's ear with a huge grin on her face.

"What the fuuu-UUUUUUCK~! Mmph!" K-Mart exclaimed as Black Rock Shooter began to thrust her tail repetetively now, her hands holding K-Mart down, but her mouth latching onto K-Mart's mouth, muffling her rising voice down to a soft moan.

K-Mart was practically screaming into Black Rock Shooter's mouth, her body shaking with each pleasurable thrust of her tail. This was too much for her, and barely a minute later, her pussy seized up around Black Rock Shooter's invading tail, and she came. Hard.

Black Rock Shooter wrenched her tail free, since K-Mart's inner walls were practically crushing her tail. Without a moment of hesitation, she lifted K-Mart's tank top up to her neck, exposing her bra covered breasts and flat stomach. With her objective covered, Black Rock Shooter's mouth flickered with a tiny frown for a second. "Now, this simply won't do, now will it?"

"What... will?" K-Mart huffed, her chest heaving as she panted for breath.

"What's the point of bras? Really?" Black Rock Shooter tapped the tip of her dripping tail against one of K-Mart's bra cups. "They're constricting, they get in the way, and they're such a pain in the ass to remove."

"Keeps my tits in order. Can't have them bouncing all over the place, can I?" K-Mart asked, then glanced at the two tits hanging over her. "Then again, you used to be flat as a fucking board, so I understand where you're coming from."

"Flat is justice!" Black Rock Shooter smirked. "I was the president of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee." She grabbed K-Mart's bra with her hand, preparing to rip it off. "So, for that comment, I'm confiscating this."

With her grip already on her bra, K-Mart only managed a panicked "Wait!" before Black Rock Shooter sliced her bra into pieces with her clawed fingers.

Her tits came free from their cotton prison, and Black Rock Shooter wasted no time in tracing her tail all over her tit flesh and around her areola.

K-Mart's nipples instantly hardened when the silky soft hairs of Black Rock Shooter's tail touched her skin. She tried her best to squirm in Black Rock Shooter's steely grasp, her spread thighs being held open just by her legs positioning. But she couldn't escape, not even to budge an inch. She was trapped.

"No... more." K-Mart moaned. "No more tail... please!" She begged, a single tear rolling down her cheek as her body shuddered from Black Rock Shooter's impossibly soft tail caressing her breasts.

Black Rock Shooter's tail and face froze when K-Mart started to beg. She was frozen in place for several agonizing seconds before her ears twitched and her face twisted into a cruel grin.

"Say please~!" Black Rock Shooter ordered tauntingly. "Beg for me."

K-Mart whimpered, her instincts screaming that Black Rock Shooter wasn't finished with her yet. But, with no other options, she complied. "Please..."

"Please what?" Black Rock Shooter gave her a fanged grin, still frozen in place.

"Please... stop using your tail..." K-Mart begged, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Okay." Black Rock Shooter's tail returned to behind her back, but she still remained on her hands and knees over K-Mart's prone form, still grinning.

For several long seconds, they continued to stare at each other in silence, until K-Mart asked. "Are you going to get off me?"

"Nope." Black Rock Shooter's fanged grin was all it took for K-Mart's face to go pale yet again...

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tails can be fun... they can be annoying... and they can do... _that._**** :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: From here onward, there will be a bit (or a lot) more combat. Just a heads up to you horny little devils reading this, but I've got one last major sex scene in store for you all to enjoy! So, read on, and keep your hands on your keyboard! XD**

**Also, this chapter is INTENTIONALLY shorter than normal. Don't freak out!**

* * *

><p>Alice and Black Rock Shooter swaggered out of bed the next morning, stupid grins plastered to their faces as they got some food from the back of the M35 before anyone else woke up. They chatted back and forth idly until Alice suddenly asked. "So, how was your night with K-Mart?"<p>

"Put it this way..." Black Rock Shooter smiled in a sinister way that made Alice inwardly proud. "My tail has more uses than I thought... or that she expected."

"Ooooh, do tell." Alice grinned, her interest piqued. "And another question regarding your tail. How long is it? It's hard to tell when you're moving it around so much."

"I dunno, to be honest. Just be gentle, it IS my spine, after all." Black Rock Shooter turned slightly for Alice to grab her tail.

Taking her tail in one hand and carefully holding it out as straight as possible, Alice examined the long black tail closely for several seconds before she released it and smiled at Black Rock Shooter.

"I'd say about three, maybe three and a half feet long. Four being generous." Alice replied, plucking her levitating can of soup from the air beside her arm. "Most guys would kill to have a prick as long as that."

"Is that even possible?" Black Rock Shooter raised an eyebrow. "Let alone is it even healthy?"

"No. It was a joke, kiddo." Alice chuckled to herself for a moment, her gaze following a slightly disheveled Ada as she passed by, both herself and Black Rock Shooter detecting the sound of Ada's joint creaking and popping as she walked. She hid the obvious discomfort quite well, not even her expression gave away the fact she was in pain.

"Sounds like someone slept well." Alice commented as Ada leaned inside the Hummer and retrieved her borrowed novel, returning inside the house without a word.

"Serves her right." Black Rock Shooter frowned with annoyance. "But then again, I bet she'd like a three foot cock. Right up her ass!" She smirked before adding. "Might even dislodge the stick up there as well."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Alice asked, completely catching Black Rock Shooter off guard. "At least with me, I have a reason: She tried to kill me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You on the other hand... don't."

Black Rock Shooter's ears flattened against her head, and she averted her gaze, frowning.

"Aside from repeated attempts on Mato's life... I hate her..." Black Rock Shooter spoke in a low voice, but faltered when Ada spoke up from behind them.

"Because she's my niece."

"Well that was out of left field!" Alice grumbled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's better to leave you out of family matters, instead of losing you in the complicated clusterfuck of details." Black Rock Shooter grumbled.

"Alice, if I may..." Ada held up her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Not now, Wong." Alice cut her off sharply, then turned back towards Black Rock Shooter. "Who's sister is she? Your dad? Or your mother?"

"My mother. The two of them never got along, so SOMEBODY abandoned our family, and became an international SPY!" Black Rock Shooter glared lividly at Ada, who was expressionless. "You killed her, y'know that?" Black Rock Shooter took a step forward, her voice low and deadly. "All your bullshit finally got to her, and she killed herself." Another step, and she slowly gripped her katana's hilt. "You're the reason my mother died. That's not something that can ever be forgiven, Alice."

"Enough!" Alice stepped between them and spread her arms. "I get it now, I really do. But this isn't the right way to settle this. You have to let your past go, we're in a different type of world now."

"Move, Alice." Black Rock Shooter's ears flattened against her head again as she drew her katana with a hiss of steel scraping against steel.

Alice remained silent, her jaw clenched and her eyes locked on her partner's livid face.

"I said move, Alice. You don't need to do this." Black Rock Shooter's voice returned to her original flat and monotonous voice, masking all her emotions in a flat tone.

"I'm following Claire's orders. She told me to stop you both from ever trying to hurt each other. So, yes, kiddo. I have to do this." Alice suddenly smirked. "I've seen you fight Wong, but you've never REALLY fought me."

"Fine. I know you'll survive, at least." Black Rock Shooter raised her katana and took a stance that Alice easily recognized.

She was going to stab right through her to get at Ada.

With a snarl, Black Rock Shooter launched forward, much faster than even she expected, and her blade was aimed right for Alice's stomach, with Ada JUST within range behind her back, but before she could counter, Alice knocked her katana to the side with her arm, grabbing Black Rock Shooter by the throat with her other hand and lifting her into the air as the katana dropped to the ground.

Blinding rage seethed within Black Rock Shooter, her vision filled with nothing but Ada's expressionless face as Alice held her by the throat.

Quick as a flash, she snatched her katana from the ground with her tail, and launched it at Ada, but it bounced off an invisible barrier, obviously Alice's Telekinesis was surrounding Ada, as a safeguard.

With that in mind, both her shurikens and her throwing knives were useless as well. Her only other weapons were her tanto, pistol and her claws.

So, opting for at least some breathing room, Black Rock Shooter sank her claws into Alice's wrist, but they did little more than make her smirk.

"Nice try. But I'm just like you." Alice tightened her grip, making Black Rock Shooter gasp for breath. "By the time you pull your claws out, the wounds have already begun to heal. Face it, kiddo: You can't win. Not against me."

So, with that, all her projectiles and her pistol levitated away from her body, far out of reach of her hands and tail.

But she still had a failsafe...

Alice didn't know about her tanto.

Black Rock Shooter knew that Alice was right: She had no chance against her, not like this... BUT, what she did have the advantage over Alice in was her agility and speed.

So, with every fiber of her being into her speed, she reached into her sleeve, gripping her last weapon and drove it into Alice's forearm as hard as she could.

Alice released her throat, but she continued to levitate in the exact same spot. It seemed that Alice had been using her Telekinesis on her as well.

"Well, I'll be..." Ada suddenly spoke up as Alice wrenched the blade out of her arm, the wound beginning to seal itself within seconds. "You have your mother's tanto..."

"Yeah! So what?! Katana was my father's! Got a problem with that too?!" Black Rock Shooter coughed a few times as Alice added the tanto to the floating weapons overhead without a single word, her face set in stone.

"Fun fact, Kitten: I was the one that actually made that for her. It was a gift for her while she was pregnant with you. While we still got along, that is." Ada put her hands on her hips. "So think what you please about our relationship... But shortly after you were born, your mother was diagnosed with depression. It wasn't my fault alone she committed suicide."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh snap!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Before I go any further, I have to ask: Should I continue Way of the Blade in a sequel? I've had the question pop into my head while writing, and personally I believe the story has the potential for a sequel. Vote in the Reviews, tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter glared at Ada, her face neutral save for her flattened ears and intense stare. Alice flexed her fingers after her wound healed, then suddenly dropped Black Rock Shooter to the ground without warning.<p>

Landing with the grace of a real feline, Black Rock Shooter's gaze never wavered from Alice's veil of hidden anger.

"Still want her?" Alice spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. But her tone was monotone, just like Black Rock Shooter. "Then come get her."

Black Rock Shooter held her ground, but over both of their shoulders, she spotted an unwelcome sight approaching them.

"Alice, I'm still mad at her, yes... But right now we have a bigger problem. There's a bunch of soldiers in black creeping around the vehicles, and one of them just went inside the house." Black Rock Shooter's ears picked up the sound of a gun being drawn from a holster behind the M35.

"One weapon. Grab it and kick some ass." Alice ordered, moving the weapons within reach with a glance at Ada. "You take her gun. We have to sound the alarm before this shit goes from bad to worse."

Without even a moment of hesitation, Black Rock Shooter reached under her left arm and wrenched out her two remaining spare magazines for her pistol and tossed them to Ada as she grabbed her faithful katana and spun on her heel, stalking towards her nearest target, the one behind the M35.

The moment she came around the side of the truck, she was greeted by the sight of a soldier in black from head to toe attaching some sort of explosive device to the side of the truck, his attention set on his hands rather than his surroundings.

With an angry feline hiss, she launched forward and punched him straight in the face before he could turn towards her. Quick as a flash, she slit his throat with her katana as he stumbled back and reached for his gun.

Without even thinking about Alice's order for one weapon, she wrenched his pistol from his holster and slid it into hers under her arm before dashing away to find another target.

Suddenly a gunshot went off, and the whole farm erupted into chaos. Black Rock Shooter watched a soldier rising into the air high above the M35, then the house, before he was released from Alice's Telekinetic grasp and he plummeted to his death, well over a hundred feet above the two story house.

Knowing she had to defend the convoy, Black Rock Shooter ran through the various gunfights, ducking low as Alice launched another corpse over her head. She sliced a soldier's head right off his body as he leaned around the school bus to shoot at Chase.

Everyone who managed to glimpse her as she passed only saw a blur of black or - for the soldiers, before they suddenly had their throats slashed - a flash of steel.

Alice smirked as she blazed past her in the middle of the farmyard. "Dayum, kiddo. Slow down so they actually have a chance against you."

Hidden amongst the mixed corpses of soldiers and survivors, one wounded soldier was speaking into his radio while he readied a grenade like device with a dial and a blinking blue light.

"Understood... sir." He received the order he needed, then cranked the dial and threw it towards Alice with the last of his strength.

Alice saw the grenade hurtling towards her, and called forth a Telekinetic shield between her and the grenade. Not even a second later, it exploded as Black Rock Shooter hurtled between it and Alice's shield.

With a deafening sonic boom and a big blue bang, she was slammed against Alice's shield, knocking the wind out of her lungs as Alice was likewise sent flying, but she slid several feet upon impact, stopping under the Hummer on her back as she heard a ground shaking impact.

Scrambling out from beneath the Hummer, Alice went pale when she spotted a truly terrifying sight standing over Black Rock Shooter's dazed form...

A Tyrant.

Without even a glance at the stunned survivors around it, the Tyrant knelt down and grabbed the limp form of Black Rock Shooter with both hands, easily encompassing her thin frame in its grasp as it rose to full height and started running away, taking her with it.

"NO!" Alice started to sprint as fast as she could in pursuit of the escaping Tyrant. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

Alice stumbled, crashing to the dirt, her hand reaching out futilely after it as she screamed in anguish, tears streaming down her face as the gunfights restarted behind her after the Tyrant's sudden arrival and spontaneous departure.

Alic remained where she was laying until the gunfire stopped, sobbing into the dirt when she felt a pair of hands grab her biceps and haul her into a sitting position.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, ALICE!" Claire's commanding tone broke through to Alice, but it was unceremoniously followed by a resounding slap to her face. "WE'RE GOING AFTER HER!"

"Good luck taking down that behemoth. That, if you aren't aware... is a Tyrant." Alice took Claire's hand and hauled herself to her feet. "Besides, unless you guys left survivors, we have no idea where they were deployed from."

"We did. I saw the fucker take both of you down with that blue bomb thing." Claire replied, leading Alice to a circle of the remaining survivors, each of them aiming a gun of some type at a wounded soldier, who was laying on his back with a heavily bleeding gunshot to the leg and a slashed stomach. "Get him to talk, but go nuts, Alice."

With a snarled "Move aside!" to the survivors, Alice marched straight into the circle and grabbed the soldier by the shoulder straps of his bulletproof vest. "WHERE DID THAT T-103 TAKE HER!?"

"Wait... you're still here?!" The soldier gawked at Alice. "It was supposed to take YOU!"

"WHERE?!" Alice shook his vest violently. "ANSWER ME!"

"Vegas! The Las Vegas facility!" The soldier felt Alice searching through his pouches and pockets with her other hand until she found what she was looking for... his GPS.

"Claire. Take this, and gear up for fuckin' WAR. We've got a lost kitten to find." Alice tossed the device to Claire as she levitated the soldier into the air, making him whimper in panic before she violently twisted his spine in a full circle. "Find Wong. We'll need her too." She added as the corps crashed to the ground behind her back.

"From what I know about their defenses and systems, they're not going to be expecting us to just waltz right in the front door." Ada finished sketching out a plan mock up as she spoke. "As for where they'd be keeping Kitten, there's two options: In a cell of some sort, or they'll begin experiments on her the moment they get her... so that'll obviously be in a lab somewhere."

"What do we have - overall - for weapons?" Claire asked, cradling her M4 across her chest, like she always did. "And on the flip side of the coin, what should we be expecting them to shoot us with?"

"I can answer that one." Alice suddenly stopped grinding her teeth and looked at Claire. "Standard issue shit involves M4a1's, M9's and a knife. Patrols are usually eight-man squads. But, when shit gets serious, they sometimes send out guys in heavy ballistic armour with heavier weapons, like shotguns or LMG's."

"As for us?" Claire asked her original question again. "What do we have for firepower?"

"Assault rifles, shotguns, a few snipers... Pistols, obviously." Ada shrugged. "Got any explosives or guns I don't know about?"

"We have a few dozen grenades... And as far as I know, we also have a flamethrower and an M60." Claire glanced back at the M35. "Wait a second..."

Alice followed her gaze and noticed several demolition charges were attached to the sides of the chassis.

"They planned to destroy our vehicles!" Alice spoke to Claire, then spun on her heel and yelled for everyone to hear. "Check the vehicles for explosives! Gather them over here when you find them!"

Within minutes, there were over a dozen charges of C4 piled alongside the weapons that were going to be taken to rescue Black Rock Shooter. After much debating, it was decided that Ada, Alice and Claire would go together, riding in the Hummer, while the rest of the convoy took a defensive perimeter at the farmhouse until they returned.

"Gear up, we're going to be facing some serious firepower. Grab a bulletproof vest, at least two or three guns, and a lot of ammo." Alice slammed her open palm on the hood of the Hummer, where the three women were gathered.

"We should also grab one for Kitten as well. My bet is they'd rather see her dead than escape." Ada strapped on a vest that Alice levitated off a corpse.

"Still got her gun? She may want it back if we can't find her katana. I also still have all her knives and shit stashed in my backpack. We'll give them to her when we find her." Alice nodded, strapping herself into a vest as well. "Now, grab some guns, pack in as much ammo as you can, and get in. I'm driving this time."

Claire waited for them to finish talking as she loaded the M60 with a full belt of ammo. They opted to forego the flamethrower, since it was only a small improvised model, rather than a full scale military one. Not only that, but the thought of being burnt to a crisp wasn't very appealing in case the tanks were shot at.

Alice glanced back to the house, were everyone had gathered to watch them prepare. But as she turned back to her task of loading an M4's magazine with ammo, she noticed Black Rock Shooter's katana was actually still here at the farm.

Walking over to retrieve it, Claire caught on to what she had found, and smiled.

"Well, that's one thing off our list. Now we just need to find her!" Claire joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'll carry it." Ada suddenly spoke up. "It's the least I can do for her, as her aunt."

"Pardon?" Claire stared at Ada in utter confusion. "Did you just say you're her aunt?"

"Long story, Claire. We'll tell you AFTER we get her back." Alice tossed the sheathed katana to Ada, who caught it and lashed it to her belt, just like Black Rock Shooter always did.

With nothing left to do except load their magazines, the three women fell silent, finishing their task a few minutes later and silently climbing into the Hummer, with Alice at the wheel and Claire beside her while Ada took her usual seat in the back, placing her M4 and a borrowed M3 shotgun across the seats beside her.

"Judging my this GPS, we have about a four hour drive to this facility." Claire glanced at the confiscated device, then back towards Ada. "Think you can fill me in on what you said about being her aunt in that time?" She asked as she set a waypoint in the device for their return trip, centered on the farmhouse.

"Alice's choice." Ada replied calmly, glancing at Alice as she started the engine and began to drive down the road.

"Alice?" Claire asked, her eyes hopeful but forceful.

"Four hours, you said? Well, it won't be everything, but you'll get the point. Go ahead, Wong. Fill her in." Alice replied, her jaw set and her mind locked on her feline lover's face. Umbrella had finally gone too far in their obsessive campaign for tracking her down.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' She thought to herself darkly before adding. 'And that woman also happens to be an angry samurai cat.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A wild Tyrant appeared! ... The wild Tyrant fled from battle! XD **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is about Black Rock Shooter's escape from the lab. And though I've skimmed over it, her power from the T-Virus is NOT her signature blue flame eye. It's super speed. Which she uses, A LOT in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter's eyes opened slowly, her vision was blurred and she had a pounding headache as she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She appeared to be inside a building... no, a hospital. Where was she?<p>

When she tried to move, she realized her arms and legs were being restrained to whatever surface she was laying on. Hell, even her tail was being held down!

Struggling against her bonds, Black Rock Shooter growled in frustration, unable to escape, even with her enhanced strength. Just as she stopped tugging and grunting in anger, the sound of a pneumatic door hissing open nearby caught her attention and she froze.

"Giving up already?" An amused voice - male, sounded about middle aged - spoke up from somewhere above her head. "And here I thought you'd actually managed to escape the restraints."

"Who the hell are you?!" Black Rock Shooter snarled, pulling at her arm restrains as hard as she could, still holding her down. "Where am I?!"

"My name is Issacs. As for your location, I have been ordered not to say anything." The man replied, his tone somewhat weary, as if he'd been giving the same speech for a long time.

"Well, Issacs... Care to explain to me WHY I am currently strapped down like this?!"

"For research purposes. Can't have you wandering around while we do our work." Issacs replied, sounding like he was approaching her, his footsteps echoing slightly inside the small room.

"What research?! What did you do to me?!" Black Rock Shooter snarled, but Issacs simply chuckled.

"We've yet to begin our research, but it concerns your... feline aspects." Issacs replied, and by his tone alone, Black Rock Shooter could tell he was smiling. "Also, since you're not our intended... guest, it also concerns a certain... Alice Abernathe."

Black Rock Shooter hid her reaction well, having been a bodyguard for many years for a criminal syndicate, it was almost natural for her to hide her emotions.

"Why was I captured instead of her? Care to explain that one, Issacs?" Black Rock Shooter countered, making Issacs chuckle again as he entered her field of view.

He was indeed a middle aged man, with thinning hair and a slightly wrinkled face. He wore a white lab coat over a dark grey collared shirt with a red tie, and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Because the T-103 that was deployed to capture her cannot see like you or I." Issacs replied. "It only sees the Tyrant Virus - or lack there of - inside of a person's body. The Concussive Tagger was directly thrown at Alice, but it appears the T-103 mistook you for Alice. By any chance, do you currently carry the Tyrant Virus inside your body?"

"So that's the real name, huh?" Black Rock Shooter smirked. "So that must mean you're with Umbrella! Alice told me quite a bit, Issacs. You want to find out about my mutations, don't you?!"

"Well, I guess since you've met her, she's told you about us, yes? And as for your question, yes. That is a start." Issacs smiled. "But, we also want to find a cure, so that we can return to the surface once again."

"Surface? We're underground?!" Black Rock Shooter suddenly stared at the ceiling, imagining the thousands of tonnes of bedrock above her head.

"Yes, indeed we are." Issacs replied, calmly strolling towards the door he had initially entered from. "But that's no longer your concern. We're going to begin with your testing right now."

With that, he left the room, the door sealing shut behind him as a cloud of pale blue gas suddenly started filling the room, coming from several vents lining the upper part of the walls.

Gritting her fanged teeth in anger, Black Rock Shooter took a moment to collect herself before she pulled her right arm free of the restraints, the broken steel flying across the room and clashing against the wall.

With a triumphant smirk, she used her freed arm to release her other hand, then her legs were freed in quick order, leaving her tail to just slide free, aided by her mobility rather than her strength.

By now, the gas was filling the room, but she was not suffering any ill effects. If anything, it just had a faint sour scent...

Wait... sour...

"Hey, Issacs. I know you can hear me. This is the T-Virus, isn't it? Trying to figure out if I'm immune or not, huh?" Black Rock Shooter smirked as she got to her feet, quickly finding out that she was only wearing her bikini top, shorts (with no belt), her stockings and her boots. Her shoulder holster, the stolen pistol, and her duster were all gone. She also remembered dropping her katana back at the farm.

"Yes, that is correct. Since you've admitted to carrying it, this was just to enhance the T-Cell numbers within your body. Consider it a formality, if nothing else." Issacs voice sounded through a speaker near the door. "It will clear in a moment." He added with a small sigh.

"Gonna quit with the bullshit? You know I'll try to escape, don't you?" Black Rock Shooter spoke into the speaker, making Issacs chuckle yet again.

"What makes you think we can't switch the T-Virus pumping into that cell with nerve gas? You may be immune to the Tyrant Virus, but even a T-103 will fall if it inhales enough nerve gas." Issacs taunted, just as the ventilation system started to inhale the T-Virus gas out of the room. "So, let's see how far you can make it before the gas gets to you. Here's a hint: The entrance to the surface is fifteen floors above you. Nearest staircase is fifty yards down the corridor, to the left when you exit your cell. Good luck."

The moment the gas was cleared, the cell door slid open with a hiss, and Black Rock Shooter took off like a rocket, heading to the left as soon as she was free. She found the stairs, and charged up only three floors when her sensitive ears detected the hissing of gases being released around her. She immediately kicked down the nearest door, sprinting so fast she became a black blur as she escaped. Fight or flight was out of the question. She had to ESCAPE!

Streaming past several scientists and guards as she went, Black Rock Shooter heard Issacs' voice sounding over the PA system.

"If any personnel finds a black haired girl with feline ears and tail, leave her alone. She is conducting a B.O.W test. If she is found unconscious, however, please return her to Cell 56, as the test has failed. I repeat, leave the feline girl alone."

Ignoring him, she found herself in a large and very open central area that greatly resembled an open courtyard between high rise buildings. So, without even thinking, she charged towards another staircase, climbing as fast as she could and keeping an ear out for the hiss of the nerve gases.

The moment she heard the gases, she barreled into the nearest door, changing course as she got herself back up to top speed. The whole process went on for five floors, until she literally ran into trouble.

Landing on her back, Black Rock Shooter opened one eye, barely able to see a giant gray skinned man staring at her with pure white eyes as it lowered it's arm from a sudden punch.

Gases started to fill the corridor, so she scrambled to safety as the behemoth started to march down the hall after her.

"Ah, looks like he remembers you. Better run, little kitty. That's a T-103 Tyrant chasing you now." Issacs' voice taunted her over the PA as she jumped down the last flight of stairs she had taken.

Black Rock Shooter extended her claws instinctively, not quite sure where to go now that the course had been reversed. She looked left, then right, and the approaching sounds of the T-103's footsteps made her sprint to the right when she caught sight of a staircase sign far down the hall.

The Tyrant, however, continued walking after her, like it was just waiting for her to stop running from exhaustion. It had a permanent frowning expression, but the eyes appeared to be expressionless.

A stream of Japanese profanity spewed from Black Rock Shooter's mouth as she slid to a halt before the stairs, finding the door locked. She slammed her fist against the door, glancing back at her pursuer before running further down the hall as she detected more nerve gas being released in the corridor.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU PUT HIM THERE TO STOP ME!" She screamed as she managed to return to the central plaza.

"Actually, no. YOU ran into him. He was being deactivated, but was in transit to the labs. Your fault, not mine." Issacs replied, clearly enjoying Black Rock Shooter's torment in a sadistic manner. "You're still ten floors from your goal, kitty."

Black Rock Shooter suddenly grinned. Only ten floors, huh?

With a burst of speed, she charged straight at a nearby wall, extending her claws to full length as she jumped and latched onto the concrete surface, her claws holding her in place as the T-103 entered the plaza far behind her.

Without hesitation, she started to climb the wall, just as the T-103 started to stride towards her, clenching his fists as he went. He had made it halfway when he started to pick up the pace, running after her as she ascended the concrete at an increased pace.

As he thundered across the plaza, Black Rock Shooter manage to climb over five floors, and vaulted over a railing and ran to the left.

A loud roar from below meant she had - temporarily, at least - escaped from the T-103. She caught her breath for a moment around a corner, then hurried on her way until she came across an armoury.

With less than a minute before nerve gas was activated, Black Rock Shooter ducked inside and was met with a VERY welcome sight.

She'd found all her missing stuff, including the stolen pistol from the soldier at the farm!

Grabbing her duster, belt and shoulder holster, she sprinted away the instant she heard the hiss of the gas. She ran for about two minutes with her gear under her arm, then came to a halt, clasped on her belt and holster, then shrugged on her duster before taking off again, barely thirty seconds since she stopped.

Another roar nearby meant the T-103 was still in pursuit. So she reached under her arm and drew the stolen pistol, then checked the magazine. 18 Rounds.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's no way I can get out of here with this many bullets!" Black Rock Shooter muttered to herself in Japanese, knowing that if she spoke English they'd understand what she was planning.

"Smart move. But I personally confiscated your weapons. You won't be able to stop the T-103 with a single pistol! Five floors to go, little kitty." Issacs taunted her from a PA speaker nearby.

Black Rock Shooter heard the distant sound of the T-103's heavy footfalls approaching, so she took off for the nearest staircase and went up two more floors before Issacs spoke up yet again.

"Tell you what, I'll let you in on a little surprise. It's waiting for you one floor up, little kitty. I hope you'll like it!"

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, ASSHOLE?!" Black Rock Shooter screamed, which made her pursuing T-103 roar when it heard her voice. "_FUCK_!" She added in Japanese before ascending one more flight of stairs and kicking down the door...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Insert diabolical laughter here*  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Alice, Claire and Ada were sprinting through the corridors of the facility, hearing the distant roars of the T-103 and all of Issacs' commentary over the PA. They had made it down three floors without resistance when Alice sensed a T-Virus presence rapidly approaching them.

"She's coming. Must have escaped on her own." Alice held her hand out, catching Ada in the tits without even thinking.

"That's my girl." Ada smirked, having filled Claire in on her relationship status with Black Rock Shooter on the drive to the facility. "But I take it those roars are that big bastard that took her in the first place?"

"Yeah, a T-103 Tyrant. Not easy to kill, but incredibly predictable attack patterns. Punches and kicks, nothing really special." Alice replied. "Think of it as a bigger version of an unskilled brawler. Just that he's strong enough to punch through concrete."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Alice." Claire grumbled as she shouldered her M4 and approached a nearby staircase, just as it was kicked open, revealing a strange sight.

A white haired Neko girl, wearing a pure white duster - much like Alice and Black Rock Shooter wore - slowly lowered her foot as she crossed the threshold, holding a massive white scythe in her hand. Claire instantly raised her M4, taking several steps back as Alice raised hers, as did Ada.

"That's not her... But it definitely LOOKS like her." Claire commented as the girl gently closed the door to the stairs with her foot behind her, the huge scythe gripped in both hands as she regarded the trio of women with an expressionless face.

"They must have cloned her, but had some modifications. Look, her eyes are red too. Trademark colours, those cocky bastards." Alice indicated the girl's red eyes. She appeared to be in a trance, and a sudden gasp from Claire made Alice move her gaze to the girl's A-cup bikini top, where a red and silver beetle shaped device was latched to her chest.

"I know that thing... It's administering a mind control drug into her chest! We have to get it off her!" Ada suddenly spoke up. "Don't shoot it though, it's not bulletproof."

"Why the sudden change of attitude? I say we kill her and move on for our girl." Claire kept her gun and gaze steady as the clone continued to stare at Alice.

"Trust me... I have an idea for both of them." Was all that Ada said in reply before the clone swung her scythe widely, causing them to scatter apart to evade.

"Alice! Disarm her!" Claire called out as she fired her M4 at the girl's feet.

Alice readily obliged, beginning to wrestle the scythe from the girl's grasp with her Telekinesis. Several seconds later, she won, causing the clone to fall forward with a thump, just as Ada and Claire sprinted towards her and pinned her down.

"Alice! The beetle!" Claire called. "Rip it off!"

Alice knelt down on the clone's chest, then latched her fingers underneath the strange beetle and gave it a tug, causing the girl to cry out in pain as she struggled to escape.

"Keep going!" Claire encouraged, practically laying on the girl's arms over her head, while Ada pinned her legs. But, now that they were this close, they all noticed that - except for her hair and eye colours - this clone was an exact replica of Black Rock Shooter, even her scars on her stomach were present!

Alice pulled repeatedly, slowly but surely removing the bug, even to the point where the clone's chest began leaking out blood as the device shifted from her thrashing. The moment that Alice wrenched it free, the clone screamed in agony before passing out.

Before they could even breathe out in relief, the door that the clone had originally entered from was kicked open again, this time, however, it was the REAL Black Rock Shooter, who stopped in her tracks upon catching sight of the scene before her.

"No time to explain! Nerve gas traps are being used to stop me! RUN!" Black Rock Shooter grabbed Ada and Claire by the biceps and hauled them to their feet, running back the way they had originally came. Claire quickly snatched the girl's massive scythe and carried it over a shoulder as they went.

Alice quickly hauled the unconscious clone over her shoulder and kept pace with Black Rock Shooter as they returned to the surface, the hissing sound of the nerve gas hot on their heels until they reached the service elevator and climbed aboard.

"So this is the entrance. Huh." Black Rock Shooter smirked, then pressed the Up button. "So Alice... who's the albino bitch you're carrying?" She asked suddenly, sparing the unconscious clone an unamused glance before Ada handed over her katana. She lashed it to her belt and holstered the pistol she was carrying.

"You've been cloned. No matter what that scientist said, they did work on you the moment you came into their hands. All it takes to make a clone is a sample of your DNA, which they most likely got from a blood sample. So, this chicky here is your new sister... White Rock Shooter." Alice indicated the clone over her shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"You've got to be joking. I'm an only child, baka." Black Rock Shooter drew her katana with a scowl. "So drop the dead weight, we don't need her."

"It was my idea, Kitten." Ada commented. "I have my reasons for doing it, but right now, there's nothing you can do about it either. You know that."

Black Rock Shooter grumbled to herself as Claire withdrew a small detonator device from her body armour, and glanced at Alice for confirmation.

"Do it?"

Alice shook her head. "Not yet, fifteen more seconds, then we're good."

Black Rock Shooter remembered the demo charges from the M35, and assumed that they'd planted them somewhere below. With a grin, she flexed her fingers on her katana hilt as she silently counted down from fifteen.

The moment she reached zero, Claire pressed the button, and far below, the sound of a dozen rapid explosions echoed up the elevator shaft, sealing off the facility from the surface.

"Did we do it? Is it over?" Claire asked, dropping the now useless detonator and shifting the scythe on her shoulder.

Not even the moment she had spoken, a roar from below meant that the T-103 had been right on their asses the whole time. Loud impact and crashing sounds from below meant that it was clearing the rubble from their explosives.

"Me and my big mouth." Claire grumbled, gripping her M4 with her free hand. "We have to kill it, don't we?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alice replied, giving her neck a crack as Black Rock Shooter's ears went flat against her skull.

"Fucking bullshit. They always send the shit that DOESN'T know when to give up!" Black Rock Shooter snarled as the elevator reached the top and the left the small shack that served to conceal the entrance.

The moment she said that, her clone made sounds like she was awake again. Alice quickly lowered her to the ground, checking her for any possible issues from removing the device, aside from her bleeding chest.

"Who... are you?" White asked, gently holding her head in her hand. "Where am I?"

"Your name is White Rock Shooter, and right now, you're in the Nevada desert. It's a long story, but are you okay? Can you walk?" Alice spoke gently to the confused clone.

"I can. Where is my scythe?" White looked around in confusion until Claire - with a sigh of relief - lowered the massive scythe to the girl's hands. "Thank you... um..."

"Claire. That's Alice, this is your aunt Ada, and over there is your sister." Claire introduced everyone, then helped the girl to her feet as Black Rock Shooter shoved her stolen pistol into the girl's hand.

"Take it, we have rules about these. Ada, still got mine?" Black Rock Shooter turned to her aunt, who quickly returned the M1911a1 she was borrowing, plus the magazines of ammo she'd been given.

"What are we doing out here?" White asked as she lowered her scythe to the ground, unsure of what to do with the pistol she'd been given.

"Something in that shack is going to try and kill us. So, we are gonna kill it instead. It's called a T-103 Tyrant." Alice explained, noticing the clone's confusion towards the pistol. "Just put that in your belt for now. I don't think you'll need it quite yet."

"Okay..." White shoved the pistol into the back of her belt, then gripped her huge scythe in both hands while staring at Black Rock Shooter's back. "Sister! What is your name?" She asked in such an innocent voice it made Alice, Claire and Ada's expressions change to momentary "D'awwww!" faces.

"_Black Rock Shooter_." She replied, just as the service elevator's hatch opened from inside the shack, signalling the arrival of the T-103 Tyrant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Time for the final showdown!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Quick note: this whole fight with the Tyrant was based on a playthrough of Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City I did recently. I fought the Tyrant in the labs (as Vector, best character on team) and was using a Heavy Machine Gun while the AI team members fought the Tyrant with melee attacks due to lack of ammo. So, imagine Vector instead of Claire, Beltway instead of Alice (he was beside me the whole time) and Lupo and Bertha as WRS & BRS, respectively.**

**That's how I created this chapter. Retarded AI.**

* * *

><p>With White on her feet and apparently able to fight, Alice glance their surroundings, they were in a square fence, plenty of empty space save for the shack. Alice doubted the Tyrant - at 9 feet tall - would simply open the shack's front door.<p>

So, with that exact thought in her mind, the Tyrant roared and smashed the whole front wall off the shack.

"Hey, Alice. Any weak spots?" Claire asked, her gun raised as the Tyrant's frowning face showed a moment of confusion at the three T-Virus carriers instead of just one.

"I'd say the face... But if it dies, that's all that matters!" Alice aimed all her weapons at the Tyrant with her Telekinesis and smirked. "FUCK HIM UP, LADIES!"

Ada, Claire, and Alice instantly started to shoot the Tyrant, whilst both the Shooter's charged towards the Tyrant, weapons drawn back to shred him into ribbons.

Bullets sank into his toughened hide, and he growled in frustration. The moment the sisters came within attack range, however, he raised his left fist and targeted Black, who jumped to the side as White slashed the back of his knee with her scythe in a shower of dull red blood.

Swinging his leg out wide, the Tyrant barely missed hitting White when Black thrust several of her throwing knives into his other leg. The injury was nominal, but it was enough to throw off his aim.

Since she was dangerously close to the Tyrant now, Alice suddenly pulled Black to safety with her Telekinesis as White gracefully backflipped several times in a row, keeping pace with her sister as they went.

"Sister! Are you alright?" White called, noticing that Black was covered in blood.

"Not my blood. I'm fine." Black replied, gripping several shuriken in her fingers as she read the Tyrant's movements. There was something off about the right arm, almost as if it was... sensitive.

"ALICE! CLAIRE! ADA! SHOOT THE RIGHT ARM!" Black called loudly over their gunfire.

"She found a weak spot already?! After only one rush?" Claire diverted her aim, hitting the Tyrant in the bicep, just like she had called out.

"That's my girl!" Ada smiled proudly, switching to her M3 when she ran out of bullets.

"That Tyrant was probably injured, and the right arm was the spot it got hit. Smart girl." Alice agreed, taking careful aim with every shot.

The moment they diverted their aim to his right arm, the Tyrant roared loudly, using his left to block the bullets as White and Black rushed in for another attack.

"Sister! He is targeting me! I will distract him for you!" White suddenly called out, bringing her massive scythe back to strike while Black Rock Shooter launched herself into the air, raining the Tyrant's head with her shuriken before landing on his shoulders and impaling her katana through the top of his head, making him thrash around while she held on as tight as she could.

"Sister!" White called out for Black when the impaled katana came loose and she was sent flying, but Alice caught her in midair with more Telekinesis and lowered her to the ground.

"Don't worry, White. I've got her back. Yours too!" Alice called, firing several rounds into the Tyrant's face, somehow blinding the right eye. "HE'S BLIND, RIGHT SIDE!" She called over the gunfire as the Tyrant covered the injured eye with his right arm, once again exposing his injured bicep. Ada and Claire took the opportunity to fire the rest of their magazines into the arm, turning the grey flesh into a red pulp that White quickly severed with a powerful slash from her scythe.

Alice knew that the Tyrant series had been perfected with the T-103. In fact, aside from the size, mental capabilities, and the toughened hide, the T-103 was basically the same as a normal, physically healthy human. So the loss of the entire right arm would probably make it bleed out - and hopefully die - within minutes. They had a chance! They would finally take down a Tyrant!

"Keep it up! Unlike the three of us, he CAN'T regenerate! He'll bleed out!" Alice called out, switching to the M37 shotgun she had on her back as she fired the last of her M4's ammo into the Tyrant's head.

"I smell a design flaw!" Claire laughed as she also switched weapons. She hauled out the M60 and dropped to her stomach, deploying the bipod and started to fire at the wounded Tyrant with a heavy throb of machine gun fire.

"Don't put that thought into our heads, Claire!" Ada replied, ramming more shells into her M3.

"Sister! Sister, are you alright?!" White suddenly turned to see Black Rock Shooter was standing with her head down, her black hair hiding her face. "Sister...?"

With a rising laugh, Black Rock Shooter gripped her katana in one hand, drawing her M1911a1 in the other as she charged forward with a strange blue light illuminating her face. She blazed past White, who gasped in shock when she realized that Black's left eye was covered by a strange blue fire.

"C'mon, Sis! Let's fuck this bastard up!" Black grinned maniacally as she fired her entire magazine into the Tyrant's remaining eye, completely blinding it as she jumped onto his head again, stabbing him over and over again in the face and neck as his left hand flailed around to grab her, roaring the whole time.

"What's up with her face?!" Claire kept firing the M60, but she was gawking at the blue fire coming from Black Rock Shooter's left eye. "Is it... on FIRE?!"

"I think it is..." Ada agreed, also shocked by the blue light.

"Mutation." Was all that Alice said as she pumped her shotgun with a fresh load of shells.

White savagely slashed and shredded the blinded Tyrant's legs with her scythe, while Black Rock Shooter mercilessly turned the head into swiss cheese, the whole time her eye was still ablaze with the strange blue fire.

The Tyrant suddenly fell to his knees, the roaring stopped, and he fell over with a crash, finally defeated under the combined attacks of the sisters, Alice, Claire and Ada.

"We'd better get back. Alice. Use the grenades, it's finally over... We did it." Claire hefted her M60 into her arms as the two sisters joined them, Black's eye still ablaze.

With that, Alice pulled a dozen grenades from her backpack, and started to prepare them for destroying the Tyrant's corpse as Claire turned to Black Rock Shooter and pointed at her own left eye. "Cool trick. What's it feel like?"

"Cold. Like a dish of well served revenge." Black replied, watching as Alice levitated the cluster of pinless grenades to the Tyrant's body and dropped them on his broad back. A few seconds later, the grenades exploded, instantly turning the Tyrant into red mist. "That big bastard grabs me, takes me back to his place, and chases me around the damn place like there's no tomorrow. And he didn't even buy me dinner first! Can you believe the nerve!?"

"I totally agree!" Alice smiled, taking Black Rock Shooter under her arm. "At least I shared a drink with you before I dragged you into bed."

White watched the good natured exchange with a mildly confused expression, but Claire smiled gently at her and explained. "Those two are partners... like, girlfriends."

"Oh! Okay then." White gave a nod, seeing her amazing twin sister in a new light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WRS views BRS with a "Notice me, Senpai!" mentality, in case you didn't realize it.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Twincest? Check! Final Chapter? Check! Ada being a bitch? Check!**

**All systems green! We are good to go!**

* * *

><p>The return trip to the farmhouse was... difficult, to say the least. Claire was driving, and Ada was beside her, giving the directions saved into the GPS they'd taken from the soldier back at the farm.<p>

In the back seat, Alice was seated between the two sisters, who were each clutching her by the arm with their heads resting on her shoulders, fast asleep. She was mildly amused by the sight of the twin Neko's fast asleep, but a glance at their hands on her belt made her think they had... ulterior motives. There was just something... sinister about identical twins, in her opinion, and the matching smiles on their faces as they slept was unsettling for Alice to be caught in the middle the way she was.

Black Rock Shooter began to purr in her sleep, and Alice knew that meant she was dreaming about her... but White Rock Shooter also began to purr, just like her twin.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alice muttered to herself. "_Both_ of them are purring now!?"

"I wonder who she's dreaming about? Can't be you, Alice." Ada glanced back to see Alice staring at White Rock Shooter in mild surprise. "Kitten's definitely got you on her mind, though."

"They look so much alike... it's fucking creepy." Alice replied. "Never really got used to the idea of identical twins."

"Her mother... she was my twin. Consider it a family thing." Ada smirked.

"What was her name?" Alice asked, just as Black Rock Shooter's eyes opened, revealing icy blue glowing slit pupils, like a real cat.

"Her name was Carla." Black Rock Shooter stared at Alice.

"Hate to break up the loving family moment and all, but do you ladies have any idea how we're gonna explain White to everyone when we get back? She's exactly like Black, including her ears and tail. They'll think she has the T-Virus..."

"Which she does..." Black reminded Claire, slightly unimpressed by Claire's statement. "They've gotten use to me and Alice. What's wrong with me having a twin sister?"

"You'd be surprised, babe." Claire replied, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

><p>When the Hummer arrived again at the farmhouse, there were a line of graves marking those that had fallen during the Umbrella attack. A fair distance into the farm's property, there was a pile of burned bodies, more than likely those of the Umbrella soldiers.<p>

Claire had barely even pulled to a halt before the rear door was yanked open by K-Mart, grabbing Black Rock Shooter and kissing her passionately, right in front of everyone - including White Rock Shooter.

"I saw that... that... thing grab you... I thought I'd never see you again..." K-Mart sobbed, until Black Rock Shooter took her wrists and held her in place, staring at K-Mart with her intense glowing blue cat eyes.

"You should've seen what we did to the big bastard. _totally_ worth it." Black Rock Shooter grinned, her fangs glinting in the evening sun as White Rock Shooter entered K-Mart's view for the first time.

There was a long silence, K-Mart was staring at White's face, then back at Black's, trying to find a difference, other than their eyes and hair.

"Y-you... have a twin s-sister?" K-Mart managed to string together a sentence, to which Ada patted Black Rock Shooter on the shoulder and whispered something in Japanese into her ear before walking away.

"Yeah. Twins actually run in our family. Ada's my mom's twin sister... My aunt." Black Rock Shooter admitted. "K-Mart, this is White Rock Shooter. Sis, this is K-Mart."

White had been watching the exchange in a timid silence, but upon being introduced by her sister, she snapped back to reality and smiled shyly towards K-Mart.

"Yo." K-Mart held up her hand in greeting, but White ducked behind her more confident sister and peered around her shoulder. "Oh my god, she's even cuter than YOU were when you got your ears and your tail!"

"Jeez, give her a break, K-Mart. She'd been controlled by Umbrella. Be thankful she's shy, not aggressive." Alice nudged K-Mart with her elbow. "Far as we can tell, you're scaring her. Lay off for a bit."

"I'm not scary... right?" K-Mart asked Claire and Black Rock Shooter, who both said nothing. "Am I really that scary, Alice?!"

"Could've fooled me." Alice smirked before taking her by the back of her collar and dragging her inside, winking over her shoulder at the terrified White. "I've got your back, just like I promised."

"Sister..." White watched Alice dragging the protesting K-Mart back inside the farmhouse. "Why did she do that if you are partners with Alice?"

"She has a huge crush on me... And I had sex with her last night, so when I was captured, she saw and her emotions got the better of her." Black explained, her thumbs hooked in her belt loops. "Claire's also my partner. Alice and I just have sex more often, even though Claire is still with us."

"I do not understand the complexities of these relationships." White admitted, which made Black turn to face her with a sly smile pulling at her lips.

"Do you have claws?" She asked out of no where. When White extended her own claws as proof, Black's smile widened. "Good. Follow me for a minute."

Black lead White across the farm's yard and into the barn, which - unfortunately - had a hayloft full of hay, but no means of reaching it. No ladders, ropes or stairs at all.

"Up here. Just sink your claws into the wood. I've got something to show you." Black easily started to climb the wooden columns, and mere moments later, she nimbly flipped over the edge and into the hay.

White stared at her clawed fingers apprehensively. If her sister could do it, then she could too! With a nod of self encouragement, she imitated her sister and climbed up to the hayloft, where Black was waiting for her...

"Come here, Sis. The hay is really soft over here." Black patted the space beside her, and White retracted her claws as she laid beside her awesome sister.

"Why did you bring me up here, Sister?" White asked after several seconds, still a bit confused by Black's actions thus far.

"Look, this may sound weird... or make you uncomfortable, even... but I want to have sex with you." Black turned her head towards her twin, her expression gentle. "And I wanted it to be special, just the two of us. No Alice, no Claire, no K-Mart... not even Aunt Ada. Just you and me."

"I do not understand... Are you doing this for me? Or for another reason?" White remained where she was, still trying to formulate a response to her sister's request.

"For you." Black rose to rest her weight on one elbow, her other hand gently touching her twin's forearm. "I saw the hayloft was away from everyone else, so I brought you up here, nobody needs to know. In fact, what K-Mart did was quite a surprise to begin with, let alone the fact she did it while everyone was watching her."

"Would you think the same thing if Alice... or Claire did that the same way?" White asked, a tingle shooting up her arm at her sister's touch.

"Alice does it all the time. She's just smart enough to do it when none of the others in the convoy are watching." Black replied, tracing her fingers up White's forearm to her bicep, then up to her shoulder. "As for Claire, she's more subtle. She'd never brazenly kiss me like that unless she KNEW I was comfortable with her doing that with an audience."

"Then why did K-Mart..." White asked, her body shuddering as her sister's hand reached her shoulder.

"She's immature. Too emotional to rationalize her actions. If anything else, she's a total tsundere turned sweetheart."

"Tsun... dere?" White's innocence was adorable at times, THIS being one of them for Black.

"It's a personality type." Black explained simply. "She tried to hide her crush on me by being rude, early on. Now she's more open about it."

"What about Alice?" White asked, but Black suddenly shifted her weight again, cupping White's face with both hands, only a few inches apart.

"Alice is Alice. But, you, Sis, are an adorable Deredere. So cute all the time, no matter what. And I like that." Black suddenly kissed her twin on the lips, very gently at first, but when White offered no resistance, Black pulled her in closer to her body, wrapping her arms around her waist as she lifted White onto her knees, matching her half-raised pose.

White couldn't resist letting out a moan, which her sister instantly smiled in response. Black gently slid one of her hands up to her shoulder blades, the other tracing the line of her spine, down to her ass, until she hooked her hand behind White's knee, gently pulling her closer again.

White had no idea where to put her hands on her sister, and the confusion registered in her tensed shoulders, making Black separate from her mouth for a moment to help her.

"You can touch me, Sis." Black whispered gently, still holding White in her arms. "Do what you think feels right. Trust your instincts."

White gave a meek nod, allowing Black to kiss her again, gently, like before. But this time, White gently slid her hands down to imitate Black's grip on the back of her knee, while the other went to Black's opposite hip.

Being a clone of her sister - though ignorant to that fact - White actually knew every single spot that Black liked to be touched, on an instinctive level. Maybe even better than Alice!

So, when White imitated her knee grip, Black smiled into their kiss, but when White's hand slid down to her hip, her breathing hitched for a fraction of a second, a pleasurable tingle rushing up the side of her torso. Damn, why do my scars have to be so sensitive? Black thought to herself.

White hummed with pleasure as Black began to stroke her tail, her fingers unconsciously tightening against her sister's flesh. Likewise, she began to gently nibble Black's lower lip, as a counterattack to the tail. That made Black lean forward, slowly but surely forcing White down onto her back in the hay.

"What are you doing... Sister?" White whispered as Black slowly removed White's duster with a teasing smile on her face.

"It's in the way. Just relax. This is the good part." Black answered, reaching around to remove her bikini top as well.

The moment that her top came loose, White's cheeks blazed with embarrassment, and her arm quickly covered her small breasts the moment her twin snatched the garment away from her body. Black hummed in amusement at her actions.

"The picture of innocence, you are." Black teased her sister, her glowing eyes glinting with amusement as White concealed her modest figure. "Just leave it all to me, I promise, if it starts to hurt or feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop. And I will... Okay?"

"Promise?" White spoke in such a low voice that it was almost inaudible if not for their enhanced feline hearing.

"I promise. Whenever you're ready, okay?" Black kept her hands on her sister's hips, allowing White to make the final choice whether to proceed or not.

White took a few slow breaths, readying herself for whatever Black was planning to do to her. Finally, with a nod, she leaned forward to continue kissing her sister.

Black instantly fought off the urge to shred White's shorts and bury her face in her legs. She had to take this slow.

So, now that White was gaining confidence in her actions, Black used one hand and her tail to keep White distracted while she removed her troublesome belt from her shorts with the other hand.

White was to engrossed in her sister's kisses and lip biting to realize Black had succeeded in removing her belt and was now humming the zipper of her shorts down as slowly as she could.

White's ears detected the sound of the zipper, and when she opened her eyes, staring at Black in a way that conveyed such love and trust, there was almost a visible wave of heat between them.

"Once these come off... Only you can stop it. Last chance..." Black finished pulling the zipper down, but stopped. As she spoke, White's determined expression was enough to convey the message.

"You promised, Sister. We have to start before we can stop." White's surprising logic made Black smirk as she slowly inched White's shorts down her legs, exposing her in her full glory.

"Well, time for the fun to begin..." Black traced her tail under White's jaw as she lowered her head to tauntingly lick her tongue against White's labia, making her gasp sharply.

"Nyaan~!" White's meow was sharp and high, but none the less, it bolstered Black's movements, holding her under the knees like previously, but spreading her legs apart with her hands while her face was buried in her dripping entrance.

Black was keeping an ear on the exclamations as she licked and sucked on White's sensitive lower lips. If she missed a quiet 'stop' or 'no', then it wasn't going to end well. She had to be careful too, since White seemed innocent to the point of being... virginal.

Mentally shaking herself, Black continued to pleasure her twin, disregarding the thought that - somehow - during the cloning process, White's body regrew an untouched hymen.

But, not even a moment later, Black Rock Shooter's tongue touched the very thing she just doubted to exist. White had a fresh hymen after all!

White was moaning nonstop, and here and there was the occasional meow as well. She was gripping a fistful of hay in each hand, her entire body shaking with utter pleasure until Black made a snap decision and lifted her head a few inches to speak, her hot breath teasing her highly sensitive pussy with each word.

"What I'm about to do is going to hurt a bit, okay? Do you want me to stop, or keep going?"

White's eyes flickered with the choice. She was already enjoying Black's minstrations, but the prospect of adding any sort of pain - even a little - made her hesitate before she gave a definite answer.

"I trust you, Sister." White relaxed every single muscle she could, preparing for the prewarned pain.

With that, Black steeled herself for the task of breaking White's hymen. The easiest way - and coincidentally, the way her own had been broken - was to switch from oral minstrations to fingering her. Another option was her tail, but that was... too kinky for White's first time.

So, with a sigh that caused White to visibly shiver with pleasure, Black slowly inserted her index finger inside, stopping once her fingertip reached the sensitive flesh of the hymen.

"Ready? Just tell me when to keep going." Black spoke gently, her inserted finger stone still as she waited for White to give the consent to proceed.

White nodded, and clenched her eyes shut as Black tore the hymen with a single push, blood coating her finger instantaneously. She gritted her teeth, groaning once before panting slightly as Black waited for her to recover. When her breathing and racing heart returned to normal, White gave her a nod to signal her recovery and to proceed as planned.

Black slowly withdrew her finger, then pushed it back in, taking her time as White's inner walls relaxed around her finger. White began moaning again, eventually groaning out. "More... please, Sister. More."

Black gave a nod, inserting a second finger, continuing to slide her long fingers in and out of White's dripping entrance. Judging my her near full body tension, she was soon going to reach her breaking point.

White's breathing was ragged, her body covered with sweat as her body was wracked by these strange pleasures, done by her sister. Suddenly, she felt Black's tail tracing its way up her hip, along her ribs, and across her modest chest, lightly brushing over a nipple and sending her over the edge.

Her body instantly locked in place, her eyes glazed over as her inner walls clenched around her sister's fingers, gushing out her juices into the hay and down Black's wrist.

When White's body went limp, Black withdrew her fingers completely, her face aglow with pride as she cuddled up to her twin sister.

"Daisuki, Onee-chan." Black brushed White's hair aside with her finger, whispering to White as she began to nod off. "I love you, Sis."

* * *

><p>Later, well past sunset, Ada snuck out of the farmhouse and across the yard, carefully keeping an eye on a few patrolling guards as she entered the shadowy barn.<p>

The moment she entered, a male voice spoke from the darkness.

"You've failed, Wong. I will not tolerate such failures."

"Well, _sorry_ your precious T-103 can't tell the difference between T-Virus Carriers. The big bastard took my niece instead of Project: Alice. So, forgive me for putting my family before my job." Ada stood with her back to the door, her arms crossed as she stared directly ahead.

"Your niece?" The male voice sounded questioning, almost curious. "I take it she was bitten, thus confusing the T-103?"

"She wasn't bitten. She's immune." Ada replied. "During her escape from the Vegas facility, we encountered a clone of her, and - to maintain my cover - I proposed to subdue the clone, rather than kill her. We did, and immediately after, my niece arrived, and we brought the unconscious clone with us to the surface, and named her before killing the T-103. My niece and her are so close in appearance that this whole group believes them to be twin siblings."

"I see. Now, I want Project: Alice captured, no matter what the costs. Even if you have to kill your niece or the clone in the process, Project: Alice must be captured." The male voice was suddenly given a location in the darkness as a pair of red eyes momentarily glowed beneath the hayloft overhead.

"So you want me to blow my cover, and kill my sister's daughter?" Ada frowned. "You don't understand love, do you Wesker?"

"It is _irrelevant._" Wesker replied almost instantly. "You have your objective. Complete it."

With that, Wesker's eyes vanished, leaving behind nothing by a ringing finality.

Ada scowled viciously, already aware that she would hesitate when the moment finally came...

She could never kill Black Rock Shooter. She was family, and not even the great international spy, Ada Wong, would raise a gun to her own flesh and blood.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Remarks: Big thanks to my friend for being such a hater, otherwise this story would never have come to exist. Big thanks to the readers and the reviewers. And finally, something I forgot to do at the beginning: All rights to Resident Evil and the characters represented within belong to Constantin Films and Capcom. Likewise, Black Rock Shooter and all affiliated characters belong to Huke.<strong>

**No copyright infringement was intended. This is a fanmade story meant for entertainment purposes only.**


End file.
